Bob and Weave
by GhostAnn
Summary: It all start's with an explosion in Hell's Kitchen. Everything seems connected and yet nothing is adding up when someone starts targeting S.H.I.E.L.D. locations and spies. Matt Murdock has fallen under Hawkeye's radar. Spider-Man make's an appearance and Foggy just hopes Matt comes out of all this in one piece. (follows Blind Revelations)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: This story is longer, overall, then the original three chapter story of Blind Revelations. It's a full-on book. Plot and everything._

_Things of Note: This is a story based very strongly on everything that happens before Infinity Wars. Some things are different though. Clint still has his family but he also has his own apartment for when he needs to be in NY. (It gives him his own space) This apartment is taken from the comics that I'm familiar with… (Which aren't many) and the bit I've learned from wiki… Also, takes place after season 3 of Daredevil._

_EDIT: I've edited this chapter and fixed some grammatical and spelling errors... Nothing has really changed but I hope it flows a little better. I plan on editing the future chapters as well. (I tried.)_

_Summary: It all start's in Hell's Kitchen with a bomb. Matt Murdock has fallen under Hawkeye's radar. It seems the archer is the only one willing to suspect a blind man of having the ability to blow things up. Spider-Man make's an appearance, and Matt is doing everything he can to stop the destruction and keep his identity a secret. Peter Parker is starting to hate boats. Foggy just hope's Matt come's out of all this in one piece. _

* * *

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter One:**

Matt was on his way home when he hears it. The rise in voices and the slide of metal as the sound of a gun chamber being pulled back sends him running. He didn't really think about it as he ditched the bag holding the gift he'd bought for Karen for their "Friend-iversary" (Foggy's idea). It was a very soft scarf, the nice vendor who had helped him pick it out said it had cranes on it and that it was mostly green. A color he'd heard Foggy say looked good on Karen more than once. Foggy's gift was in Matt's office hiding behind a braille tome of New York Law.

At the moment the gift's intended purpose was forgotten as he wrapped it around his head and jumped up a fire escape. It was just a few jumps and a roll before he found himself above the altercation. One man stood, holding something large… a briefcase of some sort. The other was holding a gun shouting. "Hand it over!"

"You know I can't do that, Ricky."

Matt didn't know what this was about. Both men had similar accents so and they sounded angry and scared. Their hearts beating with adrenaline but experience said that the immediate threat was the gun. So he dropped down at the sound of the hammer moving back and the gun man's arm snapped with the force of gravity and weight. Screaming the gun wielder, Ricky, crumpled to his knees and for a moment after everything was frozen.

Till the man with the case bolted with a startled huff. "S-Shit- Stop!" The disarmed man shouted, cradling his limp limb. "Fuck!"

Matt wasn't sure if Ricky was cursing from the pain or his lost target but he wasn't going to let this continue. "Stay down!" He growled as the man went to stand. "Before I beat you down."

"Stop him!" The man gestured with his good arm. "You have to stop him!"

Matt couldn't help the tilt in his head. The man's heart was beating hard and fast. Matt could smell the sour scent of his sweat indicating stress. Considering he was just in a standoff it was impossible to tell if he was lying or not. Rick's voice shook. It was the raw panic in it that gave Matt pause. "You were the one aiming a gun." He said voice low.

The man's voice trembled as he all but yelled. "He's got a bomb!"

The world halted for a moment at that. "What?" He bent down grabbing the man by his collar. "What do you mean he has a bomb?"

"In the case. I was trying to stop him!" The man's head lulled in pain, his voice dripping with agony. "I didn't want to shoot him— l wouldn't- I thought maybe it'd scare him- but…" Ricky trailed off his voice ragged with a touch of confusion. "What the hell is on your head?"

"Doesn't matter." Matt said shoving the injured man away in frustration. He shifted his focus, trying to find the other man through his senses. He didn't know how he could have missed a bomb.

The case must have a good enough seal to block the smells and Matt hadn't been searching for it. "Where's he headed?"

"Ea- East. The bank." Ricky gasped. "Shit…" Suddenly, Matt heard the man flop forward. His clothes crinkling and his stomach muscles folding. The man's heart was hammering with pain and panic and he was breathing hard. Matt didn't waste any time as he climbed back up the fire escape. He could come back later to see if anyone had found Ricky. He wouldn't die. First, he needed to stop a bombing.

Running along the rooftops it didn't take too long to catch up to the other who was breathing heavily. He was sweating profusely, clearly nervous and it seemed he was amped up.

Hesitating, Matt tried to decide the best course of action. The streets were busy with people getting off of work, and he didn't want to have the guy go suicidal and set the bomb off, but he had to do something.

The man slipped into an alleyway moving behind an office building. Matt dropped down behind him. "Put down the case." He growled. Jumping the man spun to face him breathing raggedly.

"You that devil guy?" He gasped. Matt didn't answer him verbally just stepped closer. The man took a shuttering breath. "Doesn't matter if you are. You can't stop me." He laughed in a manic way. "This has to happen."

Matt held up a hand. "No, it doesn't. You don't have to resort to violence-

"HA!" The man squared his feet and shoulders and Matt settled back into a fighting position expecting a brawl. The man took him by surprise though by tossing the case up underhand. "I didn't come this far to turn back now!" The man screamed as the case crashed through a second story window.

Slightly stunned, Matt barely managed to meet the man's charge as he tried to run. As glass trickled down from the shattered window Matt fought to knock the other out. The stranger was full of adrenaline and despite taking a graze of knuckles to the cheek he still managed to wrap his arms around Matt.

Clearly not a fighter the man was, instead, clinging to Matt like a petulant child. Making it kind of hard to hit him with any real force. In retaliation, Matt shifted to grappling maneuvers.

Matt felt they were rolling back away from the window and the bomb but his focus was on stopping the crazed stranger. He rolled over slamming the guy's shoulders down hard, knocking the wind out of him. "Stay down!"

Coughing and panting the man gasped his hands going for his pockets. Matt sensed an object that was cylinder-like and L shaped. Matt realized the man was making for an inhaler. This caused the vigilante to hesitate. But instead of the inhaler, the bonehead reached instead for something small and square. "I have to do this." The man wheezed. With that, there was a light click followed instantaneously by the explosion and panicked screaming.

Not that Matt could hear that over the ringing in his ears. The world was tilting and dirt and debris was falling from the sky. The ground met his face and he clawed at it trying to find gravity. Gasping in shocked pain he barely made out the vibrations of the man running away. Heavy soles crashing against the cracked cement.

Struggling to breathe through the dust raining down, Matt tore off the scarf. Somehow managing to stuff it into a pocket as he gasped writhing on the filthy concrete. Copper was on his tongue and his radar was shot to pieces. Everything was too loud and too quiet all at once. There was a roaring ringing noise in his skull but he felt like his ears were underwater.

Slowly, the world settled from a shaking quaking mess into a more manageable swaying tremble as he found his feet and a wall. Limping— he was limping— as he made his way away from the burning heat of flames. The crackling walls of the office building guided him over pounding ground.

It was a long struggle before he staggered out onto the open sidewalk. The brace of the wall was gone and he stumbled blindly lost without it. Gritty cement shifted to sticky asphalt and he knew he was in the street. The world was rumbling with colliding vibrations and he couldn't sort any of it out. He tried to find the walkway again only to have the world get roughly yanked out from under him.

His heart was in his throat and it took a moment to realize there was an arm around his waist and the air was moving swiftly. Pulling at a diagonal. Panicked Matt tried to push the stranger holding him away and find the ground again, but it was nowhere to be found. He screamed.

"Whoa- easy- easy." A muffled voice cut through the ringing in his ears and then there was solid footing and he stumbled, his left leg protesting, as the arm let him go.

"Wh- where?" Matt held up his hand as he took a step forward- or around. His body was tilting, the world was spinning.

"Whoa there!" The voice was slightly clearer as there was a tug on the collar of his coat. Matt fell backward into scrawny arms as the ringing was starting to go down. The faint sound of traffic was coming from below- and he had apparently nearly walked off a skyscraper.

Matt tried to calm his breathing. He had no idea how he got here, or what had just happened. "Where am I? What's going on?" Matt tilted his head toward the small chest he was leaning against and felt a too fast fluttering. He could smell paper, rubber, and chemicals. Coffee and hotdogs. Acne cream, cheap cologne, and deodorant.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?"

Matt's eyes flitted around in confusion. "Who's there?" He asked.

His ears popped as the ringing went from screaming to a loud buzzing and he heard the stranger gasp through his left ear. "Oh man, I'm so sorry- That was probably really scary for you! But there was a truck and it nearly hit you- and are your ears bleeding? Can you even hear me? Oh my god, what am I going to do? I should take you to the hospital. Your leg is bleeding too. I don't want to freak you out again though. How do we communicate? Do you know Morse code? Wait… I only know S.O.S… um…"

"Wh- wait. Slow down." Matt said reaching up over his shoulder feeling a mask where a face should be. Whatever material it was made of it was thin. Matt could almost feel the shape of a nose and lips but something large and smooth was over the stranger's eyes. Like overly large fake angry eyes. The fabric felt similar to his own suit, yet completely distinct. Like silk to satin or hard plastic to thick glass. "Who are you?"

There was a nervous chuckle as Matt's fingers shakily explored. He didn't care, manners went out the window when he found he'd been tactlessly forced onto a rooftop. There were ridges in the fabric that Matt couldn't quite figure out. They seemed to have a vibration of their own electricity flickering within them. Yet, at the same time, they seemed almost completely decorative. Like a complex braid in a woven basket. "Wow, weird." The stranger giggled then almost in an afterthought blurted. "Oh! Right, I guess you wouldn't know. It's just me, your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man." The kid, and it was clear as the sound of a bell that he was young, said maneuvering in order to let Matt stand on his own. The hand that stayed attached to his shoulder was clearly gloved, and Matt found himself confused.

"Spider-Man?"

"Yeah! It's okay if you haven't heard of me. I mostly just help old lady's with their groceries and rescue cats from trees- also I tend to stick to Queens."

Matt felt a slight tug at his lips and interrupted. "So what, you saw me stumble and decided to help?"

"There was an explosion!" The boy's hand squeezed slightly as, Matt figured, he shrugged. "Then I saw you stumbling in the road. You nearly got flattened by a pastry truck."

There was a joke in there but Matt wasn't sure he could nail it or that the kid would appreciate it. Instead, Matt decided that he'd had enough action for the time being and would very much like to be on the ground now. "Thank you, I'm fine now. The explosion shook me but if you put me back I can make it home just fine."

"I can't just leave you! You're clearly injured!"

Matt shook his head. "I'm fine-

"You're bleeding." Matt glared in the general direction of the kid's face and got a sigh in response. "At least call a friend?"

Despite the honest worry in the boy's voice, he felt irritated for a lot of reasons. He didn't want to deal with the special treatment and he was feeling a bit on edge about his explosive failure. So the attention was ruffling all his feathers at the moment because heroes saved the day. He didn't think they carted people who could stand on their own to hospitals after the fact. Not that Matt knew anything about being a hero. "I'm fine." He grunted.

"It'd make me feel better." The boy said truthfully. Hopefully.

Matt let out a long breath. It seemed there was no way out of it. "Fine." He kind of wished he could call Clint right now, but Matt Murdock and Daredevil were not connected in the archer's mind. He pulled out his phone forcefully. Not bothering to hide his irritation. Foggy was going to flip. He hesitated. Foggy was going to be pissed. "I really can get home on my own." He tried one more time.

"Hey, either I send you off with a friend or you get a ride with Spider-Man to the nearest hospital."

Matt felt his face scrunch up with distaste. He really only had one choice because he was not getting pulled around again. Nor was he going to a hospital. With the emergency vehicles rolling up for the explosion Spider-Man could easily leave him with one of them. Matt was surprised the kid hadn't thought of that yet. His only hope of avoiding either unpleasant and expensive experience was clear. "Call Foggy." He said despondently into his phone.

"Calling Foggy." The automated voice toned out of his phone.

"See." Spider-Man said, making some kind of motion that ended with his arms crossed. Or Matt thinks his arms are crossed. Everything's still a bit muddled coming in stronger on one side, throwing off his depth perception. The kid sounds smug though. "Was that so hard?" The phone connects in that time only ringing once.

"MATT!" The voice is loud enough that Matt has no trouble hearing it what so ever. "Thank god you called. I can't believe you actually did! I know what you're thinking and I'm just saying. Don't go. Okay? They hire people to handle stuff like this."

"Um… Foggy?" Matt said slowly, turning away from the hero. "What…"

"You're not calling because of that talk we had earlier today, are you?" Foggy's energy petered out as he spoke. "Okay. I shouldn't be surprised. It was silly of me to get excited thinking you were actually listening for once."

"What?" Matt asked blanking but also not sure he'd heard right.

"About how you should call before you jump into things- oh, never mind. What's up buddy?" Matt thinks Foggy's talking about That talk. The long, long, talk that Foggy and Karen had cornered him into. In which he was coerced into promising to call or text them when trouble popped up so that they could a) talk him down, b) call the proper authorities, and/or c) be aware of the fact that he was putting himself in, quote, irreparable danger, end quote, when said talking failed. Wow, now Matt felt like a jerk.

Swallowing his guilt Matt shuffled on his feet. "I need you to come and pick me up…"

"What?"

He hesitated. "There was an explosion-

"Were you hurt?" Foggy's voice was level. Matt felt like he could feel disappointment in his friend's tone, even though it sounded normal.

"No- just- Foggy- I need you to pick me up because a concerned hero won't let me leave without a friend." Matt tried not to sound too annoyed. His radar was shoddy, and all he was getting from his senses was that the boy was still there.

"Oh." The voice on the other end went quiet again for a moment. "You're at the bank that just blew up?"

"Um…" Matt tilted his head to face Spider-Man. "Where are we?"

"On top of the other bank- the one that didn't blow up." Spider-Man said and Matt's flaring senses lost track of him a moment then picked him back up near the edge of the building. "On the corner. There's that new statue in front of it. The one that looks like a fish."

Matt relayed this information to Foggy. "Just… look up and I don't know… wave when you get here? Give the fish a high five." Matt said. The hero snorted at that.

"Just tell him to call out, say, like, 'I'm here,' or something." Spider-Man said. "I'll hear him."

Matt couldn't help the raise of his brow at that. "He says just shout "I'm here", and he'll hear you."

"Who will hear me? Who rescued you anyway and from what?" Foggy asked.

Nope, Matt thought. Not getting into how he nearly became a road panini. "See you soon Foggy." He said instead and hung up.

The wait wasn't long. Before he knew it Spider-Man touched Matt's shoulder causing him to jump slightly. "He's here." There's a silent moment and Spider-Man continues sounding apologetic. "I'll need to lower you down. I don't think this building has any unlocked roof access."

Of course not. With a sigh, Matt nods. "Okay." It's beyond fighting to Matt that he hadn't heard Foggy at all. Still, he cooperates and lets Spider-Man get them off the roof. The trip down is steady and not nearly as frightening as the trip up had been. Still, Matt stumbles a bit as his feet touch the ground, and his arms flail as he reaches out toward the familiar scent of his friend.

True to his nature Foggy grab's his arms and steadies him. No matter how rightly irritated he may be with him at any given moment Foggy was always there to catch him. It was something he tried to remember but often found himself forgetting. The re-realization had him feeling like a jerk all over again. Matt didn't know what he'd do if Foggy left for good.

Spider-Man steps back and Matt somehow catches how the fabric of his suit moves as he makes some kind of hand motion. It was like the hero couldn't stand still for four seconds. "I'll leave this one to you! I recommend one of those ambulances over there." Then there was the sound of Spider-Man's web shooters clicking a "ting" and a "whoosh" as the stranger was yanked away.

"Matt, that was Spider-Man, he's like a cryptid! A lot of people don't even believe he exists!" Foggy was whisper shouting. Which was probably the only reason Matt could hear him.

"Fantastic." Matt said releasing one of his friend's arms and stumbling forward as he gripped Foggy's other arm tightly. It wasn't that he wasn't grateful. It was just hard to care through the sting of his pride.

"Whoa. Are you alright?" Foggy pulled him to a stop. "There is blood on your face. Is… is it coming from your ears?"

"The bleeding's stopped." Matt said even though he didn't know that for sure. "Don't worry… I just can't hear very well right now."

There was a hesitant, "But you still don't want to go to an ambulance?" Matt shook his head no and Foggy sighed. "Can you at least tell me why your ears are bleeding?"

"I was too close to the explosion when it went off. I think it's only my right ear."

"The one that happened at the bank?!"

"Yes, the one that happened at the bank." Matt sighed feeling a heavy weight in his chest. "I was trying to stop the bomber. I failed." Matt felt Foggy's hand tighten around his arm and he tried to calm his friend. "It's alright, I can hear a little less than what I think most people can right now but the ringing is going down. Please don't whisper because I can feel your breath and smell it but I can't hear what you're saying."

"That's not funny."

"I'm not laughing." Matt tilted his head slightly. "It'll be alright. I'm fine, Foggy."

"Jesus, you are going to kill me."

"Language." Matt's voice faltered. "You meant that figuratively, right?"

Foggy's body shifted as their walking halted and he pushed some hair out of Matt's face checking over his injuries, twisting Matt's head gently left then right. Then said."No. Literally." His voice was dripping with repressed worry and irritation. "If you keep pulling stunts like this. I will literally die from an overload of emotion and if you come back home with your arm blown off or something I will die from a heart attack."

"Oh." Matt whispered.

"Where is your head right now?" His friend asked worriedly.

"Sorry." Matt said as Foggy pulled him close and Matt caught the slight squeak of a cart moving through where he'd been standing. "Being deaf sucks." He bemoaned as they started walking again. "I feel bad for Clint. Remind me to buy him, I don't know, a cake or something."

Foggy chuckled knowingly. "I want to meet this Clint." He nudged Matt slightly.

Matt hesitated. "I don't know… if I'll ever be ready to tell him who I am."

"He's a spy, and you have the worst luck ever. He'll figure it out eventually."

Sighing Matt leaned into his friend. "I know… and I know he has my back… but I don't-"

"I know you don't trust easy." Foggy patted Matt's hair.

Matt ducked his head slightly, frowning. Foggy didn't get it, because it was hard to explain. "I worry about my world's crossing…" He said softly, but not a whisper because he could still hear himself. "I worry about dragging you down to hell with me."

Foggy's head tilted slightly and he let out a huff. "I just rolled my eyes, hard. You aren't dragging me to hell. You and your Catholic guilt, I swear." Matt chuckled then stumbled. "Okay… just asking, because you seem to be off balance, but did you hit your head in the explosion?"

"No." Mat said. The silence that followed this was telling. "No. Foggy. I did not hit my head. I am not lying to spare you the details."

"Fine." The response was clipped.

"I'm not lying!" Matt threw his arms up yanking Foggy's arm and the free one smacked someone to the side of them.

There was an angry, "Watch it!"

"Uh, he can't!" Foggy snapped grabbing back Matt's arm and pulling him forward grumbling irritably. "Come on Matt. You can't blame me for being skeptical."

Matt couldn't argue with that. He let out a sad huff. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Foggy said, sounding smug as he patted Matt's shoulder condescendingly. "Now let's get you off the street's before you blindly walk into a bar-fight or something."

"I don't blindly walk into fights."

Foggy led them quietly for a moment before he said dryly. "I'm giving you a look, Matt. A look that I wish you could see because. Really. I mean really."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Foggy."

"I mean, technically you're always walking in blindly…" Matt quietly let his friend rant as he dragged him back to his apartment. It felt a bit like old times. Silently content, Matt smiled as he took in the opening statement of Foggy's case that Matt did, in fact, walk into fights blind.

Matt was already compiling a counter-argument in his mind.

* * *

_Authors Notes: I watched Endgame. I kind of figure that it would throw my story a wrench or two… and though it did in regards to the MCU as we knew it. It gave me a gift that keep's on giving. It gave me quantum physics string theory and multiple worlds and I can't tell you how happy that makes me. I have so many ideas- and damn it- not enough time._

_I'll try to post again soon._


	2. Chapter 2

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Two:**

Clint sat in the back of a black SUV as Natasha walked up to the nearest police officer. It was rare for the two to get involved with something that could possibly just be a random act of violence but the bank that was hit- more specifically the office that had been hit- was that of a  
Molly S. Heart. The cover for one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s undercover agents. Clint didn't know the details to the woman's mission. It seemed she'd been lucky as she'd been out of the office when the explosion had taken place.

He could see as the paramedics worked that her downstairs co-worker hadn't been as lucky. They'd been told that he had sustained minor blunt force trauma due to part of the floor collapsing above him.

Still, for an explosion, there was, gratefully, no loss of life. Only "Molly's" office had been decimated. Structural and fire damage varied throughout the surrounding room's but overall the building itself was still sound. To Clint, it sounded like they'd gotten lucky.

He and Natasha were presently trying to, as quietly as possible, determine whether or not Molly the bank rep was targeted or if her cover had been compromised. With a sigh Clint stepped out of the vehicle and looked around. He couldn't help but note that there were a few good sniping spots around. The alley was tucked away from all of them.

Watching the smoke rise up into the early evening sky and the red and blue lights dancing off the vaporous curls like living things Clint thought of the possibility of this just being random chance. He snorted leaning back against the car and crossing his arms. That was as likely as this bombing being a one off.

No one knew who'd done the deed. The bomb took everyone by surprise. No warning or threat. Just "BOOM" and that was it. Someone with the gull to use such a destructive force and the luck to have gotten away with it was probably riding a high. So if they hadn't already had more planned Clint was sure they were planning now.

As the smoke faded Natasha walked up to the car and handed him a flash drive. "Video feed. From across the street. Looks interesting…"

"Interesting?" Clint asked twisting the small object in his hand studding the smooth black surface.

"One person walked into the ally about 5 minutes before the bomb went off." She said over the car before getting in. Clint followed and she continued as he shut his door. "After the explosion we see a figure running out of the smoke- then a minute later another person staggers out."

Clint frowned. "So… two suspects? You think they were working together?"

"If they were they aren't now." Natasha said matter of factly. "We don't know who the first guy was. Couldn't see his face, walking in or running out, but I'm sure we can track the second."

Pulling out his laptop Clint pulled up the video. "You're right. He's stumbling around so much Tony could probably build a 3D model of this guys face from this feed alone- what's he doing? That's a truck- Natasha you didn't tell me the guy was—" Clint was going to say dead as he watched the man stumble blindly and unsteadily in the road with large truck rolling down the road with no signs of slowing. His words were lost as something came swinging in at an angle ripping the man off-screen and out of danger. "What was that?"

"Spider-Man." Natasha said rewinding and pausing the video. The image was blurred but the red and blue was distinct enough. Add in the wire and two plus two equals four. "Looks like he pulled the suspect out of danger. We don't know, yet, where he goes from here."

"Doesn't Tony know Spider-Man?" Clint asked.

Natasha closes his laptop without permission. "Tony won't tell you anything."

Clint shrugs putting the computer away. "I'll just ask if I can talk to him. It'll be fine."

* * *

"Why?"

"Why?" Clint sent back as if the answer should be obvious. He was mildly happy that it wasn't a no. "Obviously so I can talk to him. He was at the bombing. He interacted with one of the suspects."

"Oh, right." Tony spun around in his chair tapping at his holographic screens. "I found your "suspect." Did a background check and everything." Tony did air quotes with his fingers around the word "suspect" sounding bored and pulled up a screen with the man's face on it as he tossed some blueberries into his mouth. The image looked like it was taken from a newspaper. "Mathew Murdock." Tony said as Clint studied the face frowning.

Mathew, in the photo, was wearing dark shades that covered his eyes. His smile was crooked in a way that probably drove all the girls wild. Something about him seemed familiar… "Who is he?"

"Matt, as he prefers to be called, is an attorney at law. Currently working with the reestablished Nelson and Murdock. Overall he's clean. A few financial issues but nothing major. Pretty successful all considering. Rumors of alcoholism and it's been half a year since he came back from a more than three-month span where no one knew where he was-

"That's suspicious." Clint said.

"Except his best friend and partner in law has claimed that Matt was on vacation and working through his own kind of rehab. For the drinking."

Clint shook his head. "Too close. Too high of a chance he's covering for him."

"I'd normally agree." Tony said bringing up newspaper clippings and medical files. "Except Matt is 100% blind."

Well, that, Clint thought, explained the glasses in the photo and the stumbling in the video. However, "That doesn't mean anything. A disability doesn't make him less human. He still may have had something to do with this. Besides what was a blind lawyer doing in an ally? He must have been there a while. The only other way in would be from the roof-

"That's all well and good- except he has no connection to the bank, to your spy- cover or otherwise- and no motive-

"Except for that three-month gap where no one knows where he was or what he was doing." Clint countered a bit frustrated with the interruption. He felt like he'd almost nailed something. "It only takes a bit of Stockholm to bread crazy."

Tony's mouth snapped shut. "Well…" He said carefully and slowly. "I can't really argue that point." Then irritation leaked back into his voice as he said. "You know who he is. You don't need Spider-Man. Go, talk to this lawyer. Go and ask him out for drinks. Accuse him of being some kind of crazy."

Clint felt his brow rise as he watched Tony shut down the images turning away from him entirely. He'd forgotten this all started with him demanding Tony help him get in contact with the web-slinger. "You really hate the idea of me talking with your reserve hero's, hu?"

"I don't have reserve hero's." Tony said drily. Then glared over his shoulder at the spy. "I don't have to explain myself to you either. You got what you need, now get out of my lab."

"Fine. Fine." Clint said backing out with his hand's up. It was spy time anyway. He may not be able to go undercover anymore but he could still do basic reconnaissance. Not like the guy would be able to recognize him either way.

* * *

The bomber frowned as he glared down at the open file in his hand. A picture of a dark-haired woman with gray eyes was clipped to the front and the first page with a clear watermark of S.H.I.E.L.D had the name Molly S. Heart aka Agent Linda Stone written on it.

He glared eyes dark with anger. "She took an early lunch." He spat into his phone.

"It's fine. She's not the goal." A calm deep voice said through the phone.

The man took a breath and nodded. "Right. Of course."

"I'm positive you've caught their attention. Just follow the plan and we'll have our targets right where we want them. Just remember to stick close to Hell's Kitchen when you can."

"Of course." Grinning acidly the bomber hung up as he glared out the window at a New York police station.

* * *

Hours after the bombing Natasha met Clint in the garage where he was packing up for his stakeout. She just sat on the hood of one of Tony's car's watching him silently. His movements were telegraphing his frustration clearly.

"What?" He asked shortly as he was checking his bow. "You here to tell me that suspecting a blind man is ridiculous too?" He asked. "I already heard it from Tony and S.H.I.E.L.D. had a few choice words to say about how it's a waste of time. So lay it on me."

"I'm here to tell you that there's been an unmarked package delivered to the NYPD. It is a message of gloating, of sorts." She said ignoring his fit as she looked at her nails. "The sender calms responsibility and has confirmed that they plan on striking more targets."

Clint stops setting his bow down slowly and looking to her seriously. "Did they give any clues as to what or who they plan on hitting next?"

"No."

"Well, then." He tossed a few small items into the bag he'd been packing. "We better do everything we can to stop them then." Clint zipped the small bag closed forcefully.

"Clint." Natasha said something in her voice telling him she was displeased with his actions.

He spun glaring at her. "What?!"

She glared right back. For a long painful moment Clint was afraid she was going to stand against him. Then she looked to the side and let out a slow breath. Only to look back to him with a side glance. "You're entering his territory. Hunting down a blind man." Calmly she asked. "You're not worried he'll see it as you breaking your promise to him?"

Clint placed his hand on his bow and ran his thumb back and forth slowly over the upper limb. "It's not about him." He said slowly. "I'm covering all our bases. If anything it's 'cause I know him… that I can't just assume things and look the other way."

Natasha was quiet as she studied him. "What if it is him?"

Clint gave her a weak smile. "Come on Nat. Even Daredevil's luck isn't that bad."

Natasha pursed her lips looking him up and down with scrutiny. "If you say so." She hopped off the car. "I'm going to look into identifying our mystery man. Try not to step on any toes."

"You do that." He said then called after her. "He's a lawyer! Nat! A lawyer! Vigilantes are like their antithesis! I looked that word up! It means the exact opposite of!"

She was already gone. Clint sighed. He hoped Daredevil would understand.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Notes: Welcome back. :) Thank you all so much for the comments and the likes/kudos!_

* * *

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Three:**

"Just rest for a moment." Foggy said as he helped Matt settle onto his dark matted couch. It had taken a good forty-five minutes to get to the apartment. With Matt walking so slow. "Wait here." He said as he moved to start a kettle of water. He stared at the wall as the container filled, letting the white noise of running water fill his mind. Twisting the tap closed he spun around turning the burner on and setting the kettle over it. As he did this his phone vibrated with a response to the text he'd been sending.

He glanced up at Matt as he pulled his cell out of his pocket and frowned. Matt was sitting quietly his brown eyes tilted toward the window slightly. His mouth was tilted up just slightly. He looked content and it was really disconcerting.

Well, not that he was content. Foggy was glad that Matt seemed to be feeling at least somewhat comfortable as weird as it was. It was just odd that Matt wasn't reacting at all to the phone. That he wasn't demanding to know who he'd been texting the whole way back.

The only explanation was that Matt didn't know. Foggy felt bad that a part of him felt grateful for it. Because he knew that Matt could be stubborn and if Foggy could get an injured Matt help sooner because he wasn't fighting him every step of the way then that was good. It was. Even if it felt underhanded.

Foggy's thoughts halted when a knock broke the silence. Unread text forgotten Foggy set his phone down and felt a ping of worry when he realized Matt hadn't even turned toward the knocking sound. Foggy bit his lip and started toward the door. Matt tilted his head.

"Foggy?" Matt sounded nervous as he stood up from the couch, never letting the furniture go. That was worrying because Foggy knew that Matt knew the space well. His friend was not the kind to lean on crutches unless he was hiding, but Matt didn't hide from Foggy anymore. Moving around the counter Foggy headed toward the door. "There's someone at the door." Matt said and now Foggy was suddenly wondering if Matt's hearing was gone or just going in and out.

"Hold on!" He yelled for both Matt and the door. Opening the door he stepped back in surprise when it was not the person he was expecting. "Where is he!?" Jessica Jones pushed through the entryway causing Foggy to stumble.

"Jones?" Foggy could hear the confusion in Matt's voice.

"You little shit for brains!" She snarled as she rounded the corner into the living space.

"Hi." The person Foggy had contacted waved from the doorstep a sheepish looking Luke Cage standing behind her. "Sorry… they insisted."

Foggy sighed. "It's alright." It wasn't really. Matt was reluctant to meet the other vigilantes he'd fought with nearly a year ago. Time had moved the encounter from awkward to impossible for the man and Foggy knew nothing short of this kind of bombardment would change that… he just wished the timing was better.

"What are you doing here?" He heard Matt ask shock clear in his voice.

There was a "smack" sound followed by a loud bang and a not so quiet "shit" from Jessica that had Foggy rushing back to see Matt on the floor. His arm was up slightly and he looked stunned. His head lolling slightly. "That was not supposed to-! Are you okay?" Jones was trying to help Matt to his feet and he was to Foggy's surprise letting her. His grip on her jacket tight and trembling.

"Jess…" Luke sighed and Matt jumped at his voice. "You look like shit Murdock."

Matt's head tilted slightly in Cage's direction. "What are you doing here?" He asked looking genuinely confused. "Other than to smack me." His head traveled slightly back in the direction of Jessica.

"You deserved that." Jessica defended herself. "I can't believe you didn't tell us you were alive! I grieved for you! You don't get to just—

"You could have at least written a letter." Luke said in agreement.

"Yeah." Jessica said catching the silent reprimand to tone it down. Carefully, she helped set Matt back down on the couch where he finally let go of his vice grip on her sleeves. She continued, waving her hand in a rolling moment. "Or an email. To say, like: Yo, just letting you know, so you don't get all sad and shit, but I'm not actually dead."

Foggy could see all the emotion that Matt was trying to swallow. He could tell that his friend was happy but confused and also deeply terrified. "Why are you here?" He whispered and Foggy knew Matt just couldn't process other people caring about him, but it always hurt to see.

While all this had been going on Foggy's real guest was working in the kitchen. Claire Temple was the only person Foggy knew Matt wouldn't run away from when it came to self-care. She removed the kettle from the burner as it started to whistle and Foggy moved in to make the tea. Setting out a few cups. "Tea?" He asked.

Luke shrugged. Jone's shook her head. "Nah."

Matt let a trembling smile grace his lips. "Yes, please."

Moving quickly Foggy gently guided Matt's hands to the warm cup. As Claire slowly approached him with a wet cloth and began to wipe the blood and grime from Matt's face.

He flinched back his tea sloshing before he relaxed slightly at her voice. "You never learn do you?" She said softly.

"Claire." He breath.

"The one and only."

"I don't understand- how-

"Foggy texted me." She said.

"I kind of read the text." Luke said. "'Our mutual friend' was vague but when I saw who it was from…" The man sighed. "You started showing back up in the news about six months ago. We all were hurt that you didn't tell us you were okay. Or got into contact with us after you did your whole coming back to life thing."

"Whatever. I didn't care." Jones said flopping down onto the couch next to Matt her arms crossed defensively.

Matt swallowed. "Danny?"

"He's kinda pissed with you." Jessica said.

Luke gave Jessica a warning glare. Then said in no uncertain terms. "No. He's just hurt. You should go talk to him." Jessica stared at Matt and Cage crossed his arms.

Matt bit his lip as Claire used a weird doctor tool to look into his ears. Foggy shifted in the stifling silence. Matt opened and closed his mouth a few times before he whispered something.

"They don't want an apology." Claire said gently as she placed a butterfly bandage over a cut on Matt's left temple then moved to examine his leg.

And wasn't that just the kicker. Foggy really didn't want or need Matt to apologize. He never really did. He just wanted to understand. Jones and Cage deserved an apology, but they didn't want one either.

An explanation, maybe. Though Foggy doubted Matt would ever be able or willing to give one. At least not without some serious cajoling. Maybe Foggy could convince Claire and Karen to help him get the group together and get the man to do some soul sharing. If they all participated maybe he would too. Foggy decided with a nod it was worth a shot and he focused back in as Matt finally spoke up.

"I can't change the past…" Matt said weakly letting Claire lift and support his leg on the coffee table.

"Good thing there's plenty of future for mending bridges." Luke said with a smile his arms relaxing back at his sides.

"More importantly," Jones said taking a swig from a bottle she pulled out of her jacket face grim. "what are you doing getting blown up?"

Matt sighed then tensed as Claire started stitching a wound on his leg with only a murmured warning. "I kinda just stumbled across it. I tried to stop it but…"

"We can help, you know." Luke said.

Matt's head tilted slightly and Foggy knew he was trying to listen for a lie. He wondered if Matt could at the moment. "It- it's okay. I appreciate the offer… besides, I know I kind of ruined the team dynamic… Is risking getting blown up really how you want to mend this?"

"We lost you in an explosion." Jones said with a shrug tipping her drink back before saying, "Might as well get you back with one."

"No. No. I can do this on my own. Besides, there's no real guarantee they are going to blow anything else up. I just need to find the guy and get him in police custody. Simple." Matt said.

"You sure about that?" Jessica looked doubtful.

Matt nodded looking overwhelmed. "Though, I imagine there are a few things you'd all like to tell me… and I deserve to hear them…" God, Matt looked like a kicked puppy right now. Foggy wanted to smack him and hug him all at once.

Jessica snorted looking away from him but didn't say anything. Luke walked over and squeezed Matt's shoulder giving him a significant look that Matt couldn't appreciate. "I'm just glad you aren't dead."

Matt nodded stiffly. Foggy shook his head at the look on his partners face. He could only imagine the self-deprecating thoughts running through his friend's head right now. Matt pursed his lips and sighed. "Right. Claire?" He asked the woman who had been still and quiet for the past few moments.

"Well…" She said pulling off her gloves, taking Matt's attention as a cue to give her report and not an invitation to tear into him for past sins as Foggy knew Matt was trying to get her to do. "You have a few cuts and scrapes most of the blood on your face is from that. You had a laceration in your left leg I've cleaned it and stitched it. Foggy said you mentioned ringing in your ears. Well… I have some good news and bad news." Foggy braced himself by taking a shuddering breath while Matt balled his fist and squared his shoulders. Claire sighed. "First off there's scarring in both your ears and I'd like you to tell me about that if you can. But let's focus on your current state. Your left ear might have a bit of tinnitus. It should clear up in a few days. However, it looks like you've ruptured your right eardrum. The damage will heal on its own. It doesn't need any special treatment but it won't work properly for two to three months… I'm sorry."

Luke let out a low whistle. Matt was blinking though looking wide-eyed and shocked. His next words were not what Foggy was expecting. "Is that what happened before?" He asked brokenly sending the room into a state of confused silence.

"What?" Foggy was the first to break it.

"After… After the fight with…" Matt swallowed blinking back tears his voice shaking as he set down his teacup on the coffee table. "The Hand… After Midland Circle— When I came to. I couldn't hear anything. For a long time…"

"Shit." Jones said staring at Matt horrified and Foggy was right there with her.

"I couldn't hear. Even voices right next to me were muffled. I… I lost hope. I even…" Matt balled his fist, shaking his head, and Foggy felt his blood run cold at the look in his friend's sightless eyes. Like his friend was somehow looking at death. "If it hadn't been for… my anger…" He swallowed again thickly ducking his head as tears fell. "For Sister Maggie… For my mother… I…" He shook his head stiffly. "Well, it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter!?" Foggy snapped. Matt flinched and frowned toward him, head cocking slightly, looking confused. "God." Foggy breathe feeling his shock shifting with irritation in his gut. "You never- why don't you tell me these things?!" He was starting to wonder if Matt would ever fully trust him.

"It was over…" Matt said wiping his face, reigning in his emotions under Foggy's rage. "By the time— It wasn't a problem anymore."

Foggy swore. "Damn it! Matt, you tell me these things! From now on! You tell me. Even if it is done or what have you." Immediately Foggy regretted losing his temper as he saw his friend deflate. Of course, Matt didn't see it as important and now Foggy had snapped at Matt when he'd willingly shared. Had willingly opened up. He could punch himself. It felt like a sock to the stomach as he watched Matt shrinking into himself nodding frantically.

"Us too." Luke said leaning his elbows on the back of the couch.

Jessica looked slightly panicked at that. "Don't tell me. I don't want to hear your sob stories." Luke shoved her lightly and she looked to him. "What?" She groused. Luke just gave her a raised brow and she rolled her eyes.

Matt couldn't seem to help but laugh. "I guess I can… try and keep you guys… aware of when I'm injured." Matt said with a sigh. Foggy frowned. That wasn't exactly what he'd meant. Not entirely. He wanted to know when his friend was hurt emotionally and mentally too but it was a start so he left it. It was probably for the best. He could be a little too passionate when it came to worrying. "I got through it though…" Matt's voice was tentative as he spoke, "and I learned I can use vibrations to see too… so it wasn't a total crapshoot."

"Vibration's, hu…" Cage said sharing a look with Claire.

Matt smiled seeming really pleased with himself. "I always know when the subways are running behind." The smugness in that made Foggy laugh. Matt was always super proud of the weirdest things. Foggy was worried though.

Bombs were not something small… not something one usually walked away from. He hoped all that was left was to catch the guy. That there weren't going to be any more explosions. He hoped Cage and Jones would help even if Matt tried to push them away.

* * *

Matt was sitting on his couch as sound wavered in and out. His right hand flexing. The world was off-kilter as sound was only ever coming in on the left side. His depth perception was shot. He'd have to practice with his sense of vibration to make up for the (if Claire was right) temporary hearing loss. It was overwhelming having Claire, Jessica, and Luke here. He hadn't expected to see them. He kind of figured they hated him. He wouldn't blame them if they did.

It sounded like Danny did. No matter what Cage said. Jessica said he was mad, and she didn't seem to be lying. Though Luke seemed to think they could talk it out. Matt had his doubts. Past experience told him he didn't work well with others. That no matter how close he wanted to be with others that they always left when he got attached. Whether they wanted to or not everyone always left in the end.

Stick said it was best not to have others close. Matt always wanted it though. He couldn't just be a lone wolf. Even if it made him weak he craved human contact. Even if it only ever ended in pain he wanted to be apart of a group. For a moment when he was working with Jessica, Luke, and Danny he'd felt like maybe he was apart of something bigger than himself.

So, of course, he'd essentially tear it apart. Jones and Luke were here though, and so was Claire. They'd come to help him- to see him. They were not treating him like someone they couldn't stand. They were treating him like… like they might actually care about him.

He didn't want to get his hopes up on that front but for a moment he felt warmth run through his chest before a cold fear seeped into his bones. The interaction did have him kind of pausing though. Thinking about others in his life that he might trust enough to work with made him think about Clint. Maybe it was time to let Hawkeye know who Daredevil really was. His hand twitched. He was suddenly itching to get into his suit and search the city for the bomber. To go meet up with the archer and let him know what had happened.

Standing he stumbled slightly in the off-balanced world around him. Hands were immediately on him steadying him. "Whoa." Cage's voice said from his right.

"Slow down." Claire said from in front of him. Both of them had their hands on his shoulders.

"I need to go find the bomber. I'm the only one who might recognize him." He was rationalizing, he knew, but Matt felt restless. Getting things done was the only way to quail the feeling.

"Oh, no you don't!" Claire said. "I'm not going to let that happen. If it's what it takes, I'll let Luke knock you out before I let you out of this building. Don't tempt me, Murdock."

"I can't believe you'd actually go out in your condition!" Foggy said and Matt caught his heart beating wildly before his hearing was lost to the ringing again. "Or, I'd like to say that." Foggy amended sounding pained. "Unfortunately I know you too well."

"I'm not usually the type to tell others what not to do." Jessica said from behind him, still sitting on the couch and smelling strongly of alcohol, as usual. "But, you really should consider waiting till at least tomorrow, man."

Matt tried to shrug Claire's and Cage's hands off but Luke just tightened his grip. "What if he blows something else up?" Matt growled.

"That's on him and it won't be your fault." Foggy said stepping closer. "Matt. You can't do anything like this but get yourself killed." Matt felt his jaw tighten and his mind flashed to his time at the church when he last lost his hearing. When he had actively tried to get himself killed. He felt his eyes shift down and his shoulders drop in defeat. Foggy was right.

He couldn't go out like this. It would be suicidal. He let out a slow breath. "Okay." He said. "Okay… I won't go out tonight."

"Promise?" Foggy asked his voice begging and sad.

Matt lifted his head tilting his face toward his friend. He tried to look at Foggy but he wasn't sure if he'd succeeded. He gave a nod, hoping to reassure his friend. "I promise. I won't go out tonight."

Foggy sighed. "Good." He said. "You can stay home tomorrow too if you need to buddy. I'll explain everything to Karen."

Matt shook his head. "I should come in. If for no other reason but to keep me busy." He felt the air shift around him and felt his face scrunch in confusion at the following silence.

"I just nodded." Foggy said chuckling uneasily. "You're right. We have so much work to do anyway." He said suddenly sounding exasperated.

Matt felt a smile tug at his lips. "Well… now that we've all decided not to let the devil out how's about a drink."

"Hear, hear." Jessica said lifting her bottle and tipping it back in agreement. He caught the sound of shuffling feet as Foggy made his way back to the kitchen. And felt Cage stepping away and settling into the armchair across from the couch. Claire followed

"Let's see what you've got." With that, they settled into light conversation and Matt allowed himself to sink into the feeling of camaraderie, even if only for a moment.

* * *

Clint found himself sitting on top of a giant illuminated billboard adjacent to Murdock's apartment building. The man lived on the top roof and Clint was not complaining. When he had arrived a group of people had just left the man's apartment. He figured it made sense. After nearly dying by bomb earlier in the afternoon, most people would seek out comfort from those around them. One point to not being the bomber.

It was a strange group of people though. He kind of felt like he recognized the bigger guy but he couldn't place why. After the others had well and truly left he stayed and watched Matt for a while. The man just sat on his couch with his head in his hands and Clint yawned after a time. He wasn't really set on this guy being "their guy" he just didn't want to ignore the possibility.

Suddenly, Matt stood like someone had kicked him. Clint looked around even using his unattached scope to see if there was a change in the room. He saw nothing. Instead, he was left watching as Matt paced his apartment running his hands through his hair. Suddenly very agitated. Matt despite his sudden energy was stumbling and bumping into things every once in a while.

Clint jumped in surprise as Matt's knee collided with the couch and the man slammed his fist down into it out of frustration. Okay. So Murdock had anger in him. Mark one for possible bomber.

After slumping on the couch for a moment Matt was up again and had walked up to a wardrobe. He placed his hands on the doors head bowed. Clint couldn't see his face from the angle he was at but he could tell he was tense. Eventually, Matt left it though to continue his pacing.

After walking back and forth and stumbling and kicking the couch in a frustrated manner the man finally stumbled into bed. Clint let out a breath.

So far Matt hadn't shown any intent on communicating with the police. It left Clint feeling uneasy. It wasn't like the bombing was just some inconvenient event. Anyone else would feel the need to at least leave a statement. Or something.

After about 45 minutes Clint decided he'd seen what he could for the night and left with the intent to come back the next day.

* * *

_Authours Notes: Things haven't hit the crunch time yet, so stuff is a bit slow moving for now...  
Throwing in a bit of Defender's love here. (I wanted Danny here too but it just wasn't happening.)_

_Tensions are building and soon things are going to explode. (Pun intended?)  
(I kind of suck at fast-paced though... so we'll see... I want to try though. [please give me a chance])_

And thank you so much for reading! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Four:**

Matt moaned as he set the book on building codes aside. His head was killing him. Karen sat in the middle space of their little office happily typing away at her laptop and every stroke was like a spike in his skull. Foggy was in his office space doing research for Mr. McRoe's case humming some indistinct tune. Matt buried his head in his arms as the overbearing sound of construction three blocks away fought to be center of attention. He flinched when someone started cursing another man out and a verbal argument broke out. The noise of the world competed valiantly with the noises in the office. He wished it would all just stop.

He was cursing the whole concept of "be careful what you wish for" as he felt the noise shifting and fading under the sharp ringing that kept falling in and out of existence. He let out a deep groan.

Sleeping had been impossible. He'd spent the whole night laying in bed fighting back nausea. If anything good came from it, it was that he couldn't hear if anyone was screaming. So keeping his promise to not go out wasn't as hard as he'd thought it might have been. He hated it.

He wasn't sure what was worse the noise or the inability to hear it over the fake sound in his ears, or ear, as it was. He was also feeling out of sorts in general.

Maybe it was the explosion or the fact that he was nearly shoved back into a world of complete darkness. Or just maybe getting a surprise visit from people he was sure had every reason to hate him but for some reason didn't, threw him. Last night had him opening up in surprising ways. He fessed up to things he never planned to.

It all spilled out of him and despite how much he just tried to be in the moment he had found himself overall defeated when they had left and mildly mortified when the sun rose the next morning. He kind of doubted they understood it all. No one ever really did but Matt was sure they saw all his weakness. He tried to reassure himself that it was okay because these were people who had his back. People he could trust.

That line of thinking had him thinking about Clint again. It had been on his mind more lately that he should be more open with the man. Seeing as how he had definitely earned his trust. Matt knew Hawkeye had his back. He had proved it over and over again. He and Clint were fellow's in the fight against crime and at times he even thought of him as a friend. Still giving that. Telling Clint about Matt Murdock… He just couldn't do that, it was the last piece that kept Clint unattached.

He felt like his head was going to explode. He dug his hands into the side of his head to try to bring himself out of his mind a little. He needed to focus. Wait. Now he was thinking about bombs and how much Monday had sucked. Matt sat up straight in sudden realization. He just let the bomber walk away. Rushing to his feet he pushed into Karen's space. "Karen!"

"Matt?" Her voice slipped passed the ringing in his ears. "What's wrong?"

"What are they saying about the bombing?" He asked stumbling into the entry space.

"What?" Karen sounds stunned and her chair scratches across the floor as his hearing switches back on and he stumbles. "Oh, no. Matt. Foggy told me not to bring it up." She was moving toward him her hands… yeah, they were definitely up. Even though Matt couldn't see or feel anything right he could guess they were out in a placating manner. "You don't look so good. Come on sit down-

"I can't!" Matt stumbles away from her heading for the front door only missing the handle once. Karen was on top of him and firmly took ahold of his wrist.

"Matt, stop!"

Foggy's door flew open. "What's going on?"

"I just let him walk away, Foggy. Did anyone else even see him? Does anyone have any idea who set that bomb off?"

There was no response and Matt gritted his teeth pulling at the hold on his wrist. "I know what he sounds like. I know what he smells like, that he's 5'7" and a bit overweight."

"That's something you should tell the police." Karen said.

Matt snorts and rolls his eyes. "Right, because they'd believe a blind man can tell how tall someone is. What am I supposed to tell them?" Matt asked. "The only thing I might be able to share without it sounding like I made it up is that he had an accent. We live in New York. Everyone has an accent!"

"What kind of accent?" Karen asked.

Matt shrugged. "I don't know. Canadian maybe?"

"You could leave an anonymous phone call."

Matt stilled. Foggy patted Karen's shoulder. "That's a good idea."

He could hear the smile in Karen's voice. "That's why you hired me. I have good ideas, sometimes."

Matt took in deep breathes. "What if they don't believe me? What if-

"One more night, Matt..." Foggy said hands on his shoulders now, shaking him slightly, his voice trembling. "That's all we're asking."

Matt ground his teeth. "Fine." He took another breath and his head fell against the door and a sob fought to leave him. He bit it back. "Fine." He said and it felt a little better. "Okay." He took a deep breath. He chuckled a bit. "What would I do without you two?"

"God I don't even want to know." Karen said.

Matt laughed to keep from screaming. The thought was terrifying. "Come on buddy," Foggy said guiding Matt to the chairs sat in front of Karen's desk. "I'll go get us some coffee. You and Karen stay here and breathe for a minute."

"Could you grab some aspirin too?" Matt asked suddenly feeling drained. Slowly he relaxed into the chair and tried to focus his hearing on something soothing. His hearing slipped past the sound of his friends breathing and settled on their hearts. He mentally shook himself remembering how mad Foggy was when he found out he could do that and instead focused on the sound of the pigeon chicks racing hearts as they waited in their nest for their mother to return.

"Sure." Foggy squeezed his shoulder before he stepped away and the air in the room seemed tense but relieved. Like the air of a near-miss. Matt figured from his friend's perspective it probably was. Matt's hearing would settle into listening to Karen's heartbeat but every time he caught himself he would shake his head and focus back on the birds.

It was a little before dinner time and Clint was starving. He really should have packed a lunch or something. He felt beyond bored but was reluctant to leave his post. Watching his target through the small scope that he held freely in his hand Clint tried to keep his thoughts on task. Murdock wandered around his darkened apartment. Unlike the night before when he had guest there were no lights on. The attorney drank copious amounts of coffee as he went over a ridiculous amount of paperwork.

There was no way for Clint to even guess what it was. Every page that the lawyer had gone over was in brail and at this distance, with only the light from the windows, it just looked like Matt was dragging his hands over blank pages over, and over, and over again.

It was boring. It was irritating. Everything about this so far had been taxing. Clint didn't know what was getting under his skin but he didn't like it. Like hell, Clint was going to just walk away though, being disabled did not exempt you from normal treatment.

Shaking his head Clint realized he was zoning out. Quickly he turned his attention back to the large windows as Matt pulled down a book and started writing something down. "Shit…" Clint leaned back letting his back pop. He sighed frowning up at the greying sky.

When he looks back down through his lens Matt was frowning. His head tilted just slightly as if he were some kind of confused dog. Clint huffed when the man seemed to relax slightly, a stiffness seeming to seep out of his shoulders only to go back to reading again. "Why would anyone want to be a lawyer? All that paperwork looks boring as hell."

Matt stiffens so suddenly and so tightly that Clint takes his eyes off the man to sweep the room. Matt is alone. "What's got you freaking out all of a sudden?" Clint asks.

Matt's mouth falls open only to snap shut again. Slowly he closes the book and stands. Clint leans forward to watch as the man's hands flex. He looks out the window and Clint's heart clinches for a second having forgotten in that moment that his target cannot see.

If he could, he would surely be looking in Clint's general direction. It's the absolutely dark look on Murdock's face that has him pinned though. For a moment Murdock looks murderous. Taking a breath Clint sighs as Matt turns his unseeing gaze away. "That was… whoo…"

Matt seems to smirk slightly before he frowns pulling out his phone. Hesitates. Then speaks into it. Clint hadn't had the chance to set up any listening devices, but the way Murdock put the device to his ear made it clear he was calling someone. Lip reading wasn't an exact science and it didn't help that Matt was pacing like a caged animal, but Clint picks up that Matt is asking to meet someone in a few minutes.

Hanging up the phone Matt slip's on a jacket and, unfolding a cane, walks out his front door. All Clint has to pack up is his scope. So stuffing it in one of his vest pockets he climbs up from his perch onto a fire escape and up to the roof. With a few quick steps and a couple of leaps, he managed to put himself above the unsuspecting lawyer.

Matt predictably doesn't drive, and luckily doesn't take a taxi and it isn't long before he arrives at a little rundown looking dive bar called Josie's. Greeting the unfriendly looking bartender Matt takes a seat.

Clint crouches pulling out his scope again. A few minutes later another man, blond and baby faced, joins him. It was one of the people who'd been at Matt's apartment the night before. Clint saw him at Matt's work, too, earlier in the day. He must have been the Nelson in Nelson and Murdock. Clint really needed to take a break and look into the people around Matt as well…

He'd rather sit on a fire escape covered in bird poop than do research though. So he stayed and watched as the two talked for a while.

* * *

Matt grimaced as Foggy laughed patting his back in a half-sincere gesture of sympathy. "Come on Matty lighten up."

"He's investigating Murdock." Matt said with a pout. "He promised not to look into me."

"He promised not to look into… your night job." Foggy countered. "Nothing you've told me tonight has me convinced he even knows you're you."

Matt sighed. "Okay… but why would he be spying on Matt Murdock anyway? None of our cases right now are high profile." You can't tell me he's into negligent building maintenance or the inheritance of an old car."

Foggy shrugged. "Maybe its curiosity?"

"Wouldn't randomly looking into blind men in Hell's Kitchen kind of warrant an automatic breach of our promise?" Matt grumbled into his beer.

Foggy shrugged. "I wasn't there for the binding of this contract and you neglected to put it into writing." Foggy shook his head clicking his tongue. "For shame, and you call yourself a lawyer?"

Matt barked out a laugh. "Who's the one who won a bet but none of the promised prizes because he thought "a man's word" was good enough."

"Okay, that was our first meeting with Sebastian," Foggy said in stubborn defense. "There was no way either of us could have known how that was going to go down- besides. You told me to go all in."

Matt grinned the lip of his bottle tapping lightly against his teeth. "Of course I did." He took a sip of his beer. "I knew it would be funny."

Foggy punched his shoulder. "You dick!"

They laughed and fell into a comfortable silence. "So, is this helping?" Foggy asked after a moment.

Matt nodded then tipped the bottle back only to nearly choke on the cheap beer when he hears a distant snort and a, "So much for rehab, hu?"

"You okay?" Foggy asks unhelpfully patting Matt's back. Gasping Matt set's the beer down.

"Well." He swallowed clearing his throat, his voice strained. "You know how I said Clint followed me here?"

"Yeah. I've been avoiding looking at the windows like they might eat me if I do." Foggy said. "I'm afraid I'll give you away. Is he still there?"

Matt nodded. "And he knows about the rehab."

"Rehab?"

"The cover story you and Karen made up to explain my three months and some odd weeks of being MIA."

"Oh…" Foggy frowned. "How does he know about that?"

Matt shrugged. "Most of the people around us know…"

"So… it's like asking how does he know I'm a lawyer?" Foggy said with a smile in his voice.

Matt snorted. "Sure." Then focused back on the steady heartbeat sitting across the street. He was happy to say that it had been nearly six hours since the last ringing episode. Hearing in his left ear was almost back to normal. So, it only took a little bit of concentration to catch Clint talking to himself. He had a weird habit of doing so when he thought no one could hear him and he always had a specific tone to his voice when he did.

It was that tone in his voice that had calmed Matt enough to call Foggy first before he just hopped across the rooftops to kick the archer around till he left with the stipulation to never come back.

It was probably the best decision he'd made in a long time. Matt was starting to think that maybe he should listen to his friends more often. "You should go talk to him." Foggy said making Matt's heart race and feel like he should maybe take back that thought.

"I'm good." Matt cringed. Then heard Clint sigh and mumble about the cold.

There was a shutter in Foggy's breath. "I haven't met him, but from everything you've told me, I think you can trust him."

Matt went to take a drink, to take a moment to think, but his beer was empty and he let out a long breath. "Fog…"

"I'll even say you can go out tonight..." Foggy said a tremble to his voice. Matt turned his head toward his friend and felt his brow raise up high. His friend huffed taking a sip from his own beer. "On one condition. You stick with Clint all night. If he leaves, you go home. Okay? No solo missions."

Matt considered this. "I guess I could at the very least ask him why he's in Hell's Kitchen…" Matt reasoned.

"See." Foggy tapped Matt's arm with his knuckles. "Win, win."

Matt hummed as he nodded distractedly, hearing the sound of boots on metal as Hawkeye stood. "Damn I'm stiff…" The spy mumbled and it sounded like he was climbing the fire escape. The slow fading of his heart told Matt he was moving away from them.

"He's leaving." Matt said.

Foggy was suddenly shaking his arm like an excited teenager. "Text him!"

Letting out a puff of air that was caught somewhere between a laugh and a groan Matt pulled out his burner. "Fine." Going out tonight could be his "stay out of trouble" test run, and going out with Clint would be a good way to make sure someone had his back when he wasn't at his best.

"I must be going crazy encouraging this…" Foggy said an awed worry in his voice. "Or drunk." He considered his bottle. "Just be careful anyway?" Smiling Matt squeezed Foggy's forearm in gratitude.

"Text Clint." He said as he stood. "Meet me in 30." With that, he headed for the door.

"I better see you in the office tomorrow bright-eyed and bushy-tailed! We have that meeting with the McRoe's and you still need to brief me on the Winter case!" Foggy called after as he smacked the bar as if he were worried he didn't have Matt's attention. "And don't forget about Friday!"

Matt waved as he flicked out his cane. "See you tomorrow Foggy."

* * *

_Authours Notes:_

_Thank you for reading!_

_I am excited and worried about the next part of the story. Haha, so same as usual. I think this story is actually good for me because I get to explore different ways of reacting to things. These characters have established ways of dealing with stressors and I may skirt them a bit but that's because I suck at not letting my emotions affect my storytelling. I've been trying to pull myself back though and let the characters be... (I just want everyone to get along, lol)_

_I kinda majorly failed at that in the last chapter. Matt was a little too open in my opinion and I'm sorry about that. (Part of me wants to go back and fix it...) I mean everything written from Matt's perspective in the last chapter was kind of a last minute addition because I felt that if I ended it with Foggy's perspective only it would feel blunt. The addition of that part did help smooth out a few points that I was struggling within this chapter though and made it run much more smoothly. Because there are now only two prospective changes instead of six. Still... _

_Either way, this has been fun and slightly therapeutic. I enjoy the comments and the idea that others are enjoying this story but it's all self-indulgent... I'm writing this because I think it's fun/interesting._

_Hope you're reading it for similar reasons. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Notes: And here we have another chapter... hopefully, the next will be up in a timely manner. (read endnotes if you'd like to know why it might not be)_

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Five:**

Clint was happy to have gotten the text from Daredevil. It had been a stressful two days and Clint could use a good street brawl to take his mind off of the bombing for a bit. When the thirty-minute mark for their meeting passed Clint started to pace. Worry seeping in because Daredevil was not usually late to meetings he himself set up.

Meetings other's set up, sure. Clint figured that had more to do with the fact that Daredevil liked to scope out an area and the people in it before he joined a party.

"Where are you, man?" Clint asked looking at the nearby roofs. "Don't tell me you got hurt. Please don't be hurt." He was trying not to imagine all the things that could happen out there but he was failing.

There was a scuffle of noise loud enough that Clint couldn't miss unless maybe if his hearing aids were out. He turned to see Daredevil standing just a few steps away.

"DD!" Clint greeted happily. "You ready to patrol?"

Daredevil's face twitched. That half smile he does sometimes when he tries not to smile. Stepping forward he nods. "Yes." He sounds eager and Clint is pumped.

"Alright let's do this! Do you hear anything going down?"

Clint's been patrolling off and on with Daredevil for a couple of months now and for the first time, the avenger sees the vigilante hesitate. Daredevil's finger's twitch and he licks his lips anxiously. "Actually…" Confused Hawkeye waits for the man to continue. "There is something I wanted to ask you." He seems to be stilling himself.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed you hanging around the Kitchen today. What have you been doing in my city?" The tone of voice had his stomach bottoming out. "You looking into something?" Daredevil was frowning and Hawkeye had a strong feeling that Daredevil was about to ask him to get out.

Clint took a breath. So the devil had noticed his spying and he wasn't happy about it. "Yeah, sorry. Of course, you'd notice. I'm just looking into a guy."

"Why?"

The bluntness in the question had Clint pause. He really didn't want to talk about it, but this was Daredevil. "I mean… Yesterday there was this bombing…"

"At the bank." Daredevil looked surprised by this. He frowned his blank eyes looking to Clint quietly telling him to continue.

Hawkeye hesitated. "Right." Clint rubbed the side of his face and laughed. "Of course you'd know about that too. I mean who doesn't?"

Daredevil crossed his arms his frown deepening. "You're looking into the bombing?"

"Yeah, we're kind of working with nothing right now and with the threat of more to come-

"The bomber's planning more?" The growl that left Daredevil sent a shiver up Clint's spine.

"Right, that's not public knowledge…" Clint said. "Yes. He's planning more. We don't know who the bomber is. We have two suspects… One suspect is blind." Clint watched as Daredevil's head tilted slightly in interest. "We don't have an ID on the other guy. He miraculously avoided most of the cameras. We know he's a white male with dark hair. That's it."

"You don't know what the bomber looks like?" Daredevil asked.

Clint crossed his arms. "Well, we don't know who the bomber is..."

"Other than... the blind guy, you don't know who was in that alley?"

Clint frowned. He kind of got the feeling that Daredevil was dismissing the blind man as a suspect. That wasn't something he'd expected. "Well, probably. I mean, Tony thinks I'm being paranoid adding the blind guy to the suspect list, but he was in that alley when the bomb when off and we both know that disabilities do not prevent people from committing great or terrible acts."

Daredevil's fist tightened and his jaw clenched. Clint was a bit surprised at the anger he saw in the man's body. Then Daredevil seemed to shake himself and nod. "Right. No, you're right." He seemed to twist his head away just slightly. If he wasn't blind Clint would think that the vigilante was looking away from him.

"You get it right?" Clint asked carefully suddenly worried that Daredevil would react the same as everyone else had. " I was hoping you would, you know, help me out? Get in on this spy stuff. With your supper hearing, you'd be a great asset." And maybe using the word "asset" wasn't the best choice but it was out there now and Clint just swallowed every other thing he wanted to blurt out and waited.

The red-suited crimefighter turned away from him and walked to the edge of the roof, tilting his head slightly. Clint had seen Daredevil do this often. It was clear he was listening to the city. He held his breath and waited. Daredevil was the kind to let others sit on pins and needles while he compiled an honest retort.

Clint's ability to wait ran dry before the other spoke and he blurted. "I just need to get a profile on the guy. See if he fit's "mad bomber" material."

Turning toward him Daredevil seemed to consider him a moment. "Yeah…" He said and Clint was happy for a moment till Daredevil slammed him back down with a hard. "No."

"What?" He tried not to whine but he was sure he'd failed. "Why? It'll just be a few nights. Three tops."

"I can't." Daredevil said bluntly as he started walking toward the edge of the roof again.

It felt like he was about to just leave. Like Daredevil was just dropping it there. "Come on." Clint walked up and tapped the man's shoulder with his knuckles. Trying to tap into their camaraderie. "We either clear him or we stop the next potential threat."

"I said no." Daredevil growled leaving no room for argument. Clint couldn't help the flinch that cut through his body. Daredevil had just shut him down hard.

It seemed to kick the embers of frustration and anger he'd been trying to smother and he felt himself explode. "Out of everyone, I thought you'd back me on this!" He was pissed. "God, it's like I'm alone on this-"

"You're not alone." Daredevil said with a lilt to his voice and if Clint wasn't mistaken a roll of his eyes. Okay, that was just rude. "What about the other guy?" Daredevil pressed sounding a bit off. "Why aren't you trying to find him?"

Fair point and Clint explained, without a pout, as he crossed his arms that Black Widow was looking into it. "I'm covering all our bases. What do you care anyway?" He snapped without thought, irritation at its peak. "Obviously it's cool if I help you out but if I need a solid Daredevil isn't out to play." His arms were waving angrily in the air.

Daredevil seemed to stiffen at his words. "Hawk- That's not fair-

"Is it some kind of blind solidarity thing?" He snapped feeling like more and more of a piece of garbage with every word but he couldn't seem to stop.

Daredevil was not responding well to it either. "Okay." The man growled in clear retaliation his next word's thick. "That is uncalled for-

"You know what!?" Clint yelled as his anger peaked out and as Daredevil seemed to brace himself he felt it rushing out of him with the realization that he was taking this out on the wrong guy. Daredevil probably had good reason to say no. 'You're right,' was just on the tip of his tongue but he never got to say it as he was hit with a loud, "BOOMB!" of a bomb going off behind him. He was looking toward the source of dull heat and light before he even realized he'd turned around.

In the distance, he could see the flame's shooting up into the sky like an angry geyser. "Shit!" He spat starting to run for it. He glanced back to see Daredevil stagger out of a rough landing as he followed closely on his heels. Something in his chest clenched as he realized that, yeah, there was probably a reason that Daredevil was saying no to this.

He was an idiot. Bomb's were probably hell on Daredevil's enhanced senses and getting closer to them was probably not ideal, especially if one going off six to eight block's away had him stumbling. He felt guilty for ever thinking Daredevil just didn't want to help him. He hadn't said he wouldn't or didn't want to he had said he can't.

"Another bomb?" Daredevil asked as the two stumbled up to the edge of a high rise building across from the now roaring fire.

Clint nodded teeth clenching as he took in the sight. "Sure sounded like it- sure looks like it. This one was a lot more powerful though." Daredevil crouched down behind an industrial air conditioner somehow managing to find the darkest shadow on the roof and to all but disappear in it. Down below surrounding an unfortunately familiar building was a slew of first responders. Daredevil would not receive a calm welcome. "You stay here. I'm going to go see what's happened." Clint paused for a moment to let Daredevil respond but the man said nothing. He took a calming breath.

He wanted to stay and talk. To explain himself to apologize but his job was happening so he found the quickest way down and dropped off of the roof. Daredevil had every right to be mad at him right now. So he'd let him be and they would talk after. Yeah. That would work.

The task at hand was the explosion. The inferno was the front of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s public Headquarters. He wasn't sure Daredevil would notice this, seeing as how Clint had only just realized it. There were a couple of ambulances tucked to the side two large fire trucks and several police cars. The bomb squad sat tucked to the side with nothing to do.

Near the street, Clint had to cross to reach the chaos three police officers stood. They were probably supposed to be watching the parameter to keep curious civilians back but no one was on this side of the fire. Clint could see a substantial group being held back on the other side despite the ungodly hour.

The officers he approached stood watching the Firefighters' valiant attempt to contain the flames. "Officers." He greeted.

The youngest of the officer's spun looking wide-eyed at the Avenger, his name tag read McMore. It was one of the other officers who was still staring at the flame's that greeted him though. "Hawkeye." He greeted with a calm voice giving him a brief glance. "It looks like someone is a bit unhappy with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Who would want to blow up S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters?" Clint found himself asking. It felt like a stupid question the moment it came out of his mouth. S.H.I.E.L.D. had many enemies. Then he internally shrugged it off. At least now he knew that Daredevil knew what had gone "boom" and it didn't involve Clint forcing the conversation to get the picture across.

Officer McMore, who was still staring at Hawkeye like he was some kind of fevered hallucination, stuttered. "H-hydra? Pr-Prob- Proha- Most likely."

"Nah." Clint said walking to stand next to the officers. "This wasn't Hydra."

"You sound really sure about that." Said the third officer, name tagged: Finkel, who'd been watching Hawkeye closely.

"Call it a hunch." The spy said crossing his arms.

"What brings you out tonight?" The white-haired officer asked voice holding a warm curiosity, Clint still couldn't see his name tag so he remained unnamed.

"I was on patrol." Hawkeye said vaguely getting a derisive snort from Officer Finkel. He gave the man an inquiring look.

"I thought you Avengers just sat in your mansion waiting till the destruction's already well started."

"My apartments in Brooklyn." Clint said with a scoff then turned to the older officer. "Was anyone caught in the building?"

"We don't know yet." The officer continued sounding sad.

Hawkeye sighed crossing his arms. "Shit."

"It looks like most of the damage happened at the entrance." The younger officer said. "There were a couple of people working late." He pointed to the ambulance still sitting across the street where three people were huddled together. "They made it out."

"Said they thought they were the only ones in the building, but apparently some of the more active employees who frequent the offices work weird hours." Said Officer Finkel.

Clint nodded. "Right. Right." He sighed. "It's good news so far-

"Good news?" Finkel asked with ridicule. "Your spy building exploded."

Clint glared at the man. "In my line of work when something explodes- like that!" Clint stepped into the man's face and motioned sharply to the destruction, "and nobody dies- its a good fucking day."

"Stand down, Hawkeye." The voice of Black Widow cut sharply through the night making the archer flinch slightly with her sudden appearance. He complied immediately only narrowing his eyes slightly at the officer who let out a slow breath at his retreat. "Let the officers do their job." She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll go through the evidence later."

Clint nodded. "I guess this is it for tonight." He said out loud for his hidden friend's benefit as Natasha lead him to a black car.

"Not at all." She said. "We have new information." Now that, Clint thought as he got into the car, was good news.

* * *

In a hospital located somewhere in Hell's Kitchen a man with a recently broken arm wakes.

* * *

_Authors Notes:  
So I'm going camping for a few week's and I don't know how that will affect my updating of stories... knowing the world today it may not affect it much at all... but I do hope at the least it'll help me feel more myself and I'll start updating my other story's when I get back. _

_If nothing else I just want you to know that I really like Matt and Clint's friendship... and it's awesome how everyone alway's has them understand each other and what it's like to have a disability in a world that doesn't really do much to accommodate that... but they are human and so it makes sense to me that they might buttheads even in this regard..._

_Next chapter will be lighter. Eventually, we'll get Clint a slice of humble pie. I hear he likes pie._


	6. Chapter 6

_Authors note: I had a wonderful vacation in a spot with zero cell service and no wifi. (Yeah, no I was shocked too) it was something I needed though and I'm feeling a lot better. Unfortunately... I couldn't write much. (I was having too much fun and I had no way to do research when I needed to. I had written a whole different scenario at the end with a specific bad guy got home to the internet and realized it made no sense in pretty much any universe... so I'm going to be leaning on a villain I am interested in but unsure of for completely different reasons...) Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Six:**

Matt crouched behind the air conditioning unit and listened as Clint made his way down the fire escape. The man and the officers were talking about S.H.I.E.L.D. So it seemed that the bomber had a target. Matt sighed rubbing his mouth in frustration as he tried not to think about the argument he and Hawkeye just had. It was pretty clear to Matt as Clint had paused before leaving that Hawkeye was mad at him for not helping him spy on, well, himself, but the man didn't know what he was asking.

If he could, Daredevil would help Clint out, there were just a few things preventing that. Matt had considered for a moment just telling Clint that his suspect was sitting right in front of him. Then the Avenger had started throwing out accusations and Matt realized that maybe Clint didn't trust Daredevil as much as he'd thought. Also, for some reason, he was gunning hard for Murdock right now and Matt was scared.

Hawkeye got serious for serious reasons. Whatever had caught his attention was probably not good… it might affect how Clint thought of Daredevil. Matt shifted as he felt an inner wall of the building shutter and fall, and that's when he heard the scream.

Daredevil could hear Clint was still talking to a couple of officers. He paused for one moment considering Foggy's words about not going solo. Then the man coughed and let out a pained gasp "Damn it." The man's voice was faint and Matt thought, 'To hell with it.' and jumped across the roofs and hopped onto the back of the partially burning building.

It was mainly the front entrance that was burning. Leaving the backside mostly clear for the moment, and the firefighters were doing a decent job containing the fire so far. Yet, there were no other clear ground entrances. It seemed someone was trapped and Matt couldn't just ignore a cry for help.

So against what he was sure were his friend's wishes Daredevil jumped into the burning structure to help. As he flipped over the edge of the building and threw himself feet first through a window there was the faint sound of something going "thwap!" against the wall around the corner from him.

A vibrating noise like a kite on a string pulled tight against the wind and then something hit the side. No. Someone, stuck to the side, and was now climbing up the wall… Matt didn't need to feel the slightly fast heartbeat to realize that Spider-Man had come to see to the bombing as well.

Pressing his lips together Matt moved quickly through the building toward the sound of ragged breathing. As he moved the heat grew and the world around him trembled and shook from the damaged supports and burning walls. "Crap." A voice grunted from around a corner and Matt focused trying to get a feel for what was going on. "Couldn't I at least get a drink!?" He shouted at no one.

About a foot into the room a man was on his back one leg bent and pushing against a heavy beam as he tried to pull his other leg from beneath the collapsed structure. Matt could hear the cloth and skin on the man's leg tearing from the strain. The sound of bones grinding was subtle under the mans pained breathing.

Matt moved forward going for the beam. "Holy hell!" The man's heart jumped in shock and he took in a calming breath. "The hell did you come from?"

"Hold on." Matt gritted his teeth as he put his shoulder under the beam and began to push. "I'll get you out of here."

Something crackled a few feet away and smoke billowed into the room making them both hack. "Thanks for the try but we can't lift that. Get out of here Daredevil- before the fire takes you too."

Matt ignored the man and planted his feet straining against the weight. Despite his words, the man also pushed against the solid wood fighting against it even though he believed he'd die here.

"I'm not leaving you." Matt gritted out between clenched teeth the beam shifted and the man let out a pained gasp but began to laugh. "Alright. Alright." He braced himself best he could against the floor and pushed with his free foot as Matt tried to lift the weight even just slightly. If the man could free his foot then that was all they'd need.

Fire began to lick up the wood near where the man was trapped. Matt started to pray. The man chuckled his voice sounding wet. "The devil pray's, who knew?" He said a small prayer himself and then with a grunt shoved and pulled as Matt felt the wood shift. The man let out a ragged gasp as his foot tore free.

"Shit! Shit! Shit." He crawled back on his elbows, kicking with his good foot to get away from the now thoroughly burning beam. He let out a shocked laugh. "We did it!"

Matt nodded out of breath as he grabbed the man's arm, throwing it over his sore shoulder. The man hissed as he was pulled up to his feet. "We got to move!" Matt tried not to growl as he moved them toward the door. He could hear the building creaking around them.

"I hear ya." The man nodded wobbling but putting effort into adding their movement.

"Come on." Matt shuffled them forward but his heart jumped into his throat as he heard a loud crack. "Damn!" He stumbled back making the injured man cry out.

"What's wrong?" The man asked just a fraction of a second before the doorway collapsed where they would have been if Matt hadn't stopped them.

"Why do my Wednesday's alway's suck?" The man bemoaned.

Matt allowed a grim smile to grace his lips as he tried to find an alternative exit. Currently, they were trapped with no way out. Matt strained his senses. The temperature was too hot to make sense of and vibrations were shaky. He tried to listen to the world but it was tilted. Not only that, the smoke was really getting to him and his already blurred senses were wavering.

If they could find a weak point it might be possible to push through the collapsed exit… There was a noise on the other end of the blocked doorway and Matt tilted his head trying to listen. Worried more of the ceiling was collapsing. It'd be hard to push through like he'd planned if that was happening. The whole thing shifted suddenly and relatively cool air rushed forward, and the flames bit forward at their backs and Matt gasped.

"Hurry!" A young voice ordered. Matt stumbled through the opening in the lifted rubble. He coughed as the debris was dropped back down by the small form once they cleared it. "Are you okay?"

The man was coughing and hacking as Matt held them both up. "We got to get out of here." Matt nodded at the man's words and set a brisk pace that had the man grinding his teeth, but otherwise, he didn't complain.

"Right!" The new arrival, who was clearly a surpassingly strong Spider-Man, took the man's other shoulder and their shuffle turned into a light jog as they practically carried the man.

Spider-Man was apparently a nervous talker as his mouth ran with them. "I'm so happy that I heard you two talking and that I got there when I did. Another minute and the difference in temperature between that room and the hallway would have had caused an explosion when I opened the doorway for you- I knew it was a risk but I just couldn't leave you. I think it was kind of worth it right-? I mean you would have died either way- but you didn't, so, objectively, I did good! I hope there's no one else in here."

"There isn't anyone else." Matt said with certainty and grimaced. He'd had enough of explosions. "We can't get through to the front where the rescue cars are." He said trying to reign in the kid's focus. "We might have to make an exit."

"On it!" Spider-Man grabbed a fire extinguisher from the wall barely slowing his pace as they rounded a corner. The hall ended here, Matt could feel it, but he could also feel the cool surface of the large window at the end of said hall. Spider-Man reared back and pitched the can with so much force that it actually whistled. It punched a perfect hole through the glass but it didn't shatter. "Whoops."

"Good enough!" Matt could hear the thousands of tiny fractures spreading like rain through the pane. Beyond that, he could hear the now punctured can spin around outside like a small torpedo of mild destruction. "Take him!" He shoved the man fully into Spider-Man's arms and rushed forward jumping through the compromised glass. The window shattered and spun around him and he tossed the end of his cabled baton at the nearby roof.

The weapon went wide and missed. Matt gritted his teeth as he flew through the air. Knowing the landing was going to hurt only to have something stick to his back with a solid "THWUP!"

His downward fall turned into a tilting swing and he fell back against the wall of the building he'd just egressed letting out an "oof" as he bounced slightly.

"You crazy- holy cow- I thought you were gonna die!"

Matt twisted his head slightly angling his good ear to listen over his shoulder. The tight twang of the trembling wire pulled tight reverberated through his senses and his body. It was attaching him to one of Spider-Man's outstretched arms; which was trembling with his racing heart.

The man they'd rescued was being held up by Spider-Man's other arm and his heartbeat at an equally fast pace. Probably not a good thing. Matt mused as he grinned up at them the adrenalin chiming through his veins, tickling in a pleasant and frightening way. "Nice save Spider-Man."

"Good job. Now, how's about we get out of the burning building now?" Said the man.

"Right." Said the vigilantes.

"We can't just drop into the throng of things, though." Daredevil said. "I'm not exactly the police's favorite person…"

"I get it." Spider-Man said as he started lowering Daredevil to the ground. Once safe on the asphalt Daredevil sent out his shaky senses and was surprised to hear a familiar voice.

Spider-Man let loose the webbing attached to Matt and the man momentarily wondered what he'd do about the webbing adhered to his suit. Spider-Man shot another web and the next thing Matt knew the young hero and their rescued man were standing next to him. Matt was able to hide his flinch by turning his body toward them. "Any ideas?" Spider-Man asked.

"You think you can make it to the ambulance?" Matt asked the man.

There was a moment of silence between them and when the man next spoke he sounded amused. "I once walked three miles through a desert with part of my lower intestine threatening to come out. I think I'll survive a couple hundred feet with a hop and hobble."

Right. Spy. Matt grunted. "Then hobble away. Come on Spider-Man, there's one more thing I need to do."

Spider-Man's head cocked slightly in curiosity. Then he seemed to register some kind of thought and was sputtering. "Y-yeah! Sure! Lead the way Mr. Daredevil Sr!"

"Daredevil's fine." Matt couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips.

"Yes, Sr."

Matt felt one of his brows rase in amusement but focused back on the task at hand. His smile vanishing as if it had never been there. "Follow me."

"Right behind you!"

"Thank you!" The man hollered leaning against a wall as they left him behind.

* * *

The drive Clint and Natasha had taken was short. They found themselves in what seemed to be a sparsely used office building. Sitting in an underground room at a messy table across from Nick Fury.

"You need to be more active in this case." Fury growled.

"How?" Clint flicked at a crumb and thought about how much he wanted coffee as the stains clearly indicated there at least had been plenty at some point.

They were in the lower part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret headquarters a few blocks South West of the burning public building. "By helping Romanoff hunt down the guy from the first bombing!"

"I'm looking into the other suspect. Things can't be going so bad. Natasha said there was new intel?"

"Yeah." Fury growled. "We've done a rundown of everyone that Agent Stone aka Molly Heart has been in contact with since going undercover. There are a few red flags."

"Like what?" Clint glanced at Natasha a brow lifting slightly.

"All of these men have rap sheets some that even rival yours. The fact that two of them just barely dodged the sting that happened when Fisk got taken down a second time is also suspect. Especially since our agent was playing the role of a bookkeeper in order to dig more thoroughly into this bank and its ties to Red Lion."

Clint grunted but he put more effort into remembering the faces and names. Shuffling through the images he noted that they were all dark haired men varying in build and height with very little similarities. Three native-born New Yorkers, a guy from Texas two people from Michigan and a fellow from California. "These guys are what…?"

"Accountants most of them. A couple of janitors and a dog walker…"

Clint made a face. "Well, it's more than we had before." Natasha said.

"Really? It looks like we're grasping at straws."

"And stalking a blind lawyer isn't'?" Fury snapped.

Clint slammed a folder he'd been skimming shut. "At least I know he was in that alley!"

Fury glared at Clint. "S.H.I.E.L.D. has been skirting the edge of credibility for the last four and a half years. This is not doing well for our resources nor is it so pretty for our PR either."

Cringing Clint tried not to think about the leak that he and Natasha facilitated in order to out Hydra. "Is now really the time to be worried about PR?" Clint asked shoving a file over so that all the faces were visible.

The director glared down the spy and Clint calmly stared back. "Someone has to worry about it." Fury grumbled eyes narrowing. Clint shrugged looking back down at the files. Maybe one of these guys had a link to Murdock. A co effort was still a possibility. "None of them have any obvious link to your man." Fury grumbled. "If you promise not to do anything rash I'll give you two days, Barton." The man said putting his hands behind his back and turning away from the table. "Fined something compromising and I'll consider putting more stock into your theory. Otherwise pullout."

Clint nodded. "Right."

There was a light chime and Director Fury paused and pulled out what looked to be a pager. "Looks like only one man was in the building after the fire went out of control." He said face blank.

Clint cursed. "Who did we lose?" Natasha asked sounding neutral.

"It was Woolfwood."

"Aw! Wolfy! I liked him."

"He seems to have shattered his left ankle."

Clint breathe a sigh of relief. Then frowned. "You don't start with that after someone ask's "who did we lose?" You start with no one and then proceed."

Fury glared a fire of a thousand hells at him and Clint crossed his arms all business. "He got out? Through one of the exit tunnels?"

Natasha hummed. "On a shattered ankle?"

"Seem's he was rescued." The man said. "By Daredevil and a little spider. What were the two of them even doing there?"

Clint shrugged. Turned out having a friend with super senses was really helpful he'd have to ask Daredevil about it later and thank him after he finished apologizing for snapping at him. He was sure Daredevil would understand.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Also... Yes, the spy is a reference (reincarnation?) to Nicolas D. Wolfwod from Trigun. (I regret nothing)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Seven:**

Matt couldn't help the feral grin that crossed his face as he heard the kid freaking out about how he was following The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. "So, you've heard of me?" He asked pausing on a rooftop just a building north of the fire.

Spider-Man's whole body vibrated and shook with how forcefully he was nodding. "Of course I have! You took down Fisk!"

"Not alone." Matt brushed off the praise. It was weird. Spider-Man seemed genuinely excited to meet him.

"Of course." The boy said sagely. "Those lawyers played a big part too, and the police-

"Focus for a moment, kid." Matt cut in. "What made you come out here?"

"Oh, well… it's just… I happened to be looking this way when I saw the explosion… took me a minute to cross the river… but I just couldn't let it go. I was hoping maybe to see who did it this time… but the bomber was long gone by the time I got here. It wasn't a waste of time though! I helped save you and that dude!"

Matt tilted his head. So Spider-Man was following up on the bombing. "This time?"

"I was at the first bombing." Spider-Man explained. "The smaller one that happened Monday. Did you notice that guy said it was Wednesday? I mean technically he was right it's like two in the morning but most people would forget that and still call it Tuesday because of lack of sleep- his internal clock must be crazy good or he was confused. One time I thought it was a Thursday and it was actually a Tuesday. That week was sooooo long!" He seemed to take a breath and remember what they'd originally been talking about. "Unfortunately last time I missed my chance to follow the guy who set the bomb off. This time I wasn't even here soon enough to try…"

Matt winced. Spider-Man had let the guy go to save him and make sure he was okay. "Well… I was nearby last time. I didn't see the guy… but I heard him." Matt said.

Spider-Man's quick heartbeat picked up in pace with excitement. "Really?"

Matt nodded. "He sounded Canadian." Matt said recalling the guy's accent.

"Canadian?" The kid sounded genuinely confused and a bit doubtful.

Matt shrugged. "Sounded that way to me anyway."

Spider-Man seemed to study him a moment before he sighed. "Well, you don't seem the joking type so I guess you're telling the truth. It does eliminate a few people… but this is New York. There are a lot of people who could still fit that…"

Nodding Daredevil ignored the idea that he would joke about something so serious. "It seems this bomb was much more devastating than the last."

The masked boy nodded slowly. "It looks like everyone got out though."

Matt nodded. "I have a friend nearby who might help us gather some more intel, do you want to come?"

Spider-Man was practically vibrating. "Do cats always land on their feet!?"

"Um…"

"YES!" Spider-Man spun punching the air with a slight leap that had him vibrating in Matt's world of fire.

Matt decided Spider-Man was like an adorable excitable puppy and he wasn't sure if that was helpful or not, but at least he wouldn't have to go home. As long as he was with someone he technically wasn't breaking his promise to Foggy.

He wasn't doing this solo mission style. Even if it kind of started that way. "So… who are we meeting?" Spider-Man asked excitedly.

"Hold on." Matt cast his senses out and stumbled a bit.

"You okay?"

Matt waved off the kid's worry. "Fine." The world was howling around his left ear and his right was painfully muffled. Concentrating he tried to find that familiar voice. The explosion was outside of Hell's Kitchen so he didn't expect officer Brett Mahoney to be around but there he was. "Be quiet, I'm trying to locate him."

It was harder to pinpoint his location without the full use of his hearing. Matt took in a deep breath through his nose and concentrated on vibrations. Listening for foot fall's he matched it up with the small trimmers he felt in the earth. The sound of Brett's pacing was in his ear and with it he matched it with the scuffing shake of boots on the road. "Found him." He said after a moment bringing his senses back in.

Spider-Man's head cocked slightly in curiosity. Okay, this kid was… Matt had a strange and sudden urge to tell him to go home. If he thought it would do any good maybe he would have but Matt understood that drive to do more than just stand by and watch. Besides, he'd learned how to strangle a man with his bare hands before he was whatever age Spider-Man clearly was. (Fourteen… maybe Sixteen with a stretch; if he had to guess.) Matt knew that if he hadn't failed in Stick's eyes that he probably would have been killing by the time he was twelve so he had no right to tell the boy to leave.

That would make him a hypocrite. At least Matt felt as such, and he tried not to be. Everyone knew hypocrisy was frowned upon by God himself. Or so he'd been told at one point by one of the sisters a long time ago when he was still young and impressionable.

Shaking his head Matt moved to greet the officer. "Stay nearby but out of sight." He whispered.

Saluting Spider-Man followed him to the roof's edge crouching low. Matt nodded and lowered himself down the side of the building. The clap of his boots against the ground suddenly felt loud to Matt, even though he wasn't sure he'd made a sound at all. He paused a moment just to be safe, but nothing changed in the emergency team's movements. Now all he had to do was make sure Brett was the only one who saw him.

He caught a slight buzzing from a street light above where Brett was standing. The officer was in full visibility near another who was sipping at coffee. Matt knew that where he was standing was cloaked in darkness and neither cop could see him. He considered tossing a pebble at the man but reconsidered. The earlier stunt proved he still wasn't too good with spacial stuff at the moment.

There was a light vibration behind him as the air shifted and Matt felt body heat approaching him. He sighed. "I told you to stay out of sight."

"We are out of sight." Spider-Man whispered. "You also said to stay nearby, can't get any nearer." There was a smugness in the kid's voice that reminded him of a certain tin-can.

He startled slightly when he heard a distinctly feminine voice coming from Spider-Man. A very realistic, but still clearly automated voice. "The officer's are officer Brett Mahoney and officer Felicia Kolip. Officer Brett Mahoney is known for receiving tips from Daredevil."

"Oh… so like your own Jim Gordon! That's so cool!" The kid crouched moving closer to the light. Matt stood frozen as he processed. "I wish I had a cop friend."

"We're not friends." Matt responded automatically.

"Ah, right, got to keep your distance. Don't want the bad guy's targeting him."

Yes, but no. Brett was Foggy's friend. Matt's acquaintance. He grunted. "We need to lure him over here." Matt said holding back all his questions. Spider-Man shifted forward slightly and Matt grabbed his shoulder sharply. "Discreetly."

Spider-Man nodded. "I got it." He shifted forward again. Matt bit his tongue as the kid waved his arm out into the light.

He heard Brett's heart pick up but Kolip only sighed. She must not have been looking in their direction. "Hey, Felicia, want to go get the ETA on when we can get the hell out of here?" The man asked and Spider-Man slipped smoothly back into the alley.

The woman grunted setting her coffee cup down on the hood of their cruiser. "Sure. Hopefully, it's soon. We've got nothing to do here."

"Once the flames die down we can start an evidence search. We need to see if the bomb matches the last explosion."

"Right, right." The woman walked away, taking the light scent of coconut with her.

Brett waited a beat before stepping toward the side street. "Why am I not surprised you're looking into this. Don't tell me it's another mob thing."

"Don't know yet." Matt said as the man stopped where the air started to cool. The shadow's edge.

Brett leaned closer arms crossed- no, hands on his hips. "What is— is that Spider-Man next to you?"

Matt didn't answer that instead, he pressed. "What can you tell me about the bomber?"

Brett sighed. "Not much, man. It seems like he's been able to slip past surveillance so far. We aren't even sure what he wants yet. His letter only said there was more to come."

"Letter?" Matt asked.

Brett cursed. "I'm getting to lax with you. Shit. That's need to know only." He groused. "It's all bragging and threats- or I guess promises- that he'll strike again." Matt nodded that matched what Clint had said. At least Hawkeye was still being forthright with Daredevil…

"What kind of bomb was used?" Spider-Man asked. Matt was a bit disturbed with the boys follow up questions and how much he seemed to know about the apparently high explosive and the probable chemical makeup.

"So most things used can be picked up at your local hardware store." The now slightly more terrifying kid sighed.

"Exactly." Brett said sounding completely unfazed though his heart had done a strange hiccup and start a few times. "So tracking this guy is proving to be fairly fruitless. We're hoping to find something tonight… but our hopes are low."

"Well, Daredevil said the guy was Canadian!"

Matt rolled his eyes. "I said he sounded Canadian."

"That's what I said." Spider-Man defended.

"Actually, having a Canadian accent and being Canadian are not the same thing." The female voice said.

Brett clearly could not hear her. "Those are not the same thing." The officer said sounding unimpressed.

"Right…" Spider-Man chuckled nervously.

"It's not completely unhelpful." Brett said. "I can't officially use it… seeing as I doubt Daredevil is willing to leave a statement." He paused. "Still anything helps at this point. Besides we did have a few anonymous tips… most of them deadends but I think one of them matches this. I'll look into it."

So his tip was buried in the mess. Matt nodded to let Brett know he understood but couldn't help but notice the sound of approaching footsteps. Quickly he grabbed Spider-Man's wrist and started pulling him toward the back of the alley. "Whoa." The kid gasped in surprise. "Guess we're going now. Nice to meet you!"

"Hold on-" Brett started.

"You're really making the quiet exit impossible." Daredevil chided his fellow vigilante.

"Sorry." Spider-Man said lifting his other arm and firing a web. "We'll just make it quick instead."

Matt didn't have a chance to protest as he was being dragged into the air, hopefully not screaming. That would really ruin the tough and mysterious persona he'd built up for Daredevil's image.

* * *

_Authours Notes: Brett did look at Daredevil to study his reaction, but he was not glaring at him. Matt tends to assume the worst... and he can't see what look's people are giving him or not giving him. Sometimes he thinks people are looking at him when they are not. Sometimes he has no idea how many people actually are looking at him. His senses are amazing but not alway's perfect. How else would he have missed Jessica Jone's taking pictures of him parkouring up a wall? If he wasn't focused on something else I'm sure he would have._

_Also... I realized a few chapters back when Clint was talking to the officers. The third officer I never named would have been perfect for hinting at being a Stan Lee cameo- (Is that the right way of putting it for imagined appearances in a written format?)_  
_Also, also, (for a friend) feel free to imagine that Spider-Man yelled "YEET!" as he tossed that fire extinguisher last chapter._

_So much is going on with the bad guy right now... but I don't want to give any of that away yet. Guess you guys are just going to have to wait for the heroes to stop being distracted by each other to get to all this behind the seance drama. _

_Thank you three thousand for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Eight:**

Foggy hadn't slept. He spent most of the night staring at his ceiling. Wondering what possessed him to not only let Matt go out but practically pushed him to do so. Well, he didn't have to wonder hard. He saw how stressed Matt was with Clint following him around and he knew that all it would take was Matt telling the Avenger who he was. Which Matt had hinted that he'd wanted to do.

He knew Matt. More than most. Chances were he would have snuck out that night anyway. He could tell his friend was already feeling better. Better but not one hundred percent. Matt would run on zero and a broken leg if he could. So as much as he was wondering about his own sanity part of him felt he'd made the right call. Until, that is, Foggy had heard about the explosion. He was surprised he hadn't actually heard it. His thoughts were probably too loud.

When he had heard about the second bomb he began to worry. There's no way that Matt hadn't known about it. There's no way he didn't at least check it out. Matt was supposed to text or call when this stuff went down though…

He sighed leaning back in his chair. There had to be a way to get it through to Matt how important it was for him to let his friends know how he was doing. When Matt finally did walk into the office Foggy was not surprised by his state.

Foggy was tired from worry but Matt looked worn out. "So…" Foggy greeted as Matt stumbled into the office looking like he'd gotten zero sleep and fought with a rabid squirrel. His hair was a mess but his suit was actually really clean and well put together. Somehow that only made his friends less put together state more obvious.

His face was riddled with small cuts and scrapes and there were dark circles under his eyes that his tinted red glasses did not hide. Foggy wasn't surprised to see that Matt wasn't fresh for the day.

He bit his tongue to keep from putting Matt on instant really wanted to know what had happened. Matt should be thanking him for his self-control. Scratch that. Matt owed him a beer.

"So?" Matt returned grimacing only slightly as he walked up and shuffled through the papers in the ben on Karen's desk that was specifically set up for Matt/Karen exchanges. Foggy had one too. A lot of the paper has been printed out in Braille but there are some small handwritten notes mixed in. Matt smiles as his fingers run across one.

"How did he take it?"

Matt blinked. His face flashed through several emotions too quickly for Foggy to read but he definitely caught irritation. He swallowed getting the feeling that things did not go well. "Take what?" Matt tried to look like he was confused by the question. He failed.

"Well you told him, didn't you? Wasn't that kind of what you were planning to do?"

"I never said that." Matt's face was scrunched in a strange manner. As if he were trying not to let his face show what it clearly was. That he was both trying to deny the truth of his friend's words and hide how horribly hurt he was currently feeling.

"Well… no." Foggy amended. "You highly suggested that you wanted to."

"I did not." Matt leaned against the desk crossing his arms. Foggy was missing Karen right now. Handling a pouting Matt was never easy… But Karen was out doing her journalism thing. He was on his own. Figuring out how to console his friend on a vigilante problem, when he still struggled with the fact that Matt even was Daredevil, was still new and hard.

Foggy sighed. "Okay. You didn't tell him, but you definitely were worried about the stalking- you at least talked to him about that right?"

Matt bit his lip. Sightless eyes glaring through the wall of their office. "Kind of."

Foggy waited for Matt to continue and sighed when his friend wasn't forthcoming. "What happened Matt?"

"He thinks Murdock is the bomber." Matt said flatly.

Foggy laughed. "What?" It was absurd. Murdock was a lawyer and a damn good one. Even dropping the whole blind thing nothing about him screamed bomber. Though, Foggy amended, not much about him screamed Daredevil either. Until you really got to know him… or see him on a bad day… He was starting to lose his mental jury… "What would you even gain from-

"I don't know!" Matt said his whole body shaking with frustration. "I couldn't ask because after telling him I wouldn't help him stalk me he kind of blew up with anger- then the bomb went off- I may have been two seconds from telling him who I was or two seconds from shoving him off a roof. I really wasn't sure."

"Okay." Foggy sighed. "So things didn't go well…"

"No."

"Were you near the bomb?"

"Not really."

"Why do you have so many cuts and scrapes then?"

"Are they that noticeable?" Matt asked sounding surprised tracing one of the cuts with his fingers.

"It looks like you shaved with barbwire."

"Just jumped through a window."

Foggy should be getting used to how nonchalantly Matt just said things. Things like: There were only a few armed men. Or: I only fell a few stories. Or his favorite: I only needed a few stitches. Instead, it always gave him pause… and was probably one of the reasons Matt didn't like telling him things. Taking a calming breath he simply asked. "Why?"

"Well, there was someone in the burning building. I couldn't just leave them."

Okay. That sounded like a Matt thing. Hearing trouble and rushing in without an escape plan. Foggy sighed. "Right. Well, you all made it out okay I'm guessing."

"Yes…" Matt's face was doing that strange twist thing it did when he wanted to keep something to himself but felt guilty about it. Foggy was realizing how much Matt leaned on his disability to hide. Because other than the absolute absurdity of the idea of a blind man doing what he does Foggy was realizing how obvious it was. Because Matt was a horrible liar.

"Okay." He sighed. "What are you not telling me?" If it were any other situation Matt's red-handed expression would have been hilarious.

* * *

"We're not friends." A rough voice met Natasha as she stepped into Tony's lab quietly. Her brow rising as she studied the screen.

"Is that Daredevil?"

"Hum?" Tony asked looking up from his desk where he was fiddling with a bit of the Iron-Man suit. "Oh, yeah, just going over some of the "Baby Monitor" footage Spider-Man picked up last night.

"Baby Monitor? I'm sure he appreciates that."

Tony shrugged unapologetically. "Look's like our little hell-raiser is looking into the bombings."

"Talking about Spider-Man or Daredevil?"

Tony opened his mouth, then closed it before he started to chuckle. "I meant Daredevil. Spider-Man is definitely more of a hellion. He's trying to dig into it too even though I told him not to…" Tony sounded a bit stressed but then shook his head and waved a hand his focus on the technology in front of him. "Do you need something?"

"I was hoping to look at some of the files you gave Clint on Murdock."

That startled Tony slightly. "Okay…" He flicked through some holograms and pulled up the file. "I don't get you spies. Is everyone just a psycho waiting to be discovered in your eyes?" Romanoff caught his eye for a moment as he looked up to see her repose before he huffed and continued working. "Never mind."

It was quiet as she read for a moment and Tony worked. "Actually. I'm trying to figure out why Clint is so adamant about him…"

Tony hummed and they continued like that for a while with the only noise being the sound of Tony's small tools and the video feed. After a while, Tony spoke sounding slightly amused. "So you don't think the blind guy did it?"

"I'll tell you in a minute. Clint's right that we shouldn't just assume he's not guilty… but from what I've read and the little that I've caught in Clint's reports the m.o.'s don't mach. Whoever did this is out to get noticed."

"You don't think the blind lawyer wants to get noticed?"

"I don't." Natasha said. "He seems to try to hide in his disability-

"Someone's been doing some side spying. Does Clint know?" The genius teased. "Should I be worried about a territorial standoff?"

"I'm not spying on Matt Murdock." Natasha said turning around and throwing Murdock's photo up.

"Wait." Tony set his tool's down and spun in his chair so he was facing her completely as he studied her fully. "You're spying on Clint?"

"If you ever need my help," Daredevil on the feed was saying to Spider-Man. "just give me a call." He smirked before turning around and running off the roof they were stood on.

"Wait!" Spider-Man took chase only to lose the man in the shadows of a nearby building. "I don't have your number! Where did you go so fast?"

Natasha lifted a brow and turned to look at Tony who was snickering at Spider-Man's confused rants. Something interesting just came to light. Tony looked to her and his mirth fell away. "I guess you noticed." Her brow rose and she tried to convey all her suspicions with her eyes. "Look, considering my track record… I kind of figured I should stay out of it." He said seeing the look in her eye.

"Probably a good call." She said closing the file. "I'll handle this."

* * *

Clint set up shop on the obnoxious billboard and watched Matt Murdock. He hadn't followed him to the little law firm that day. Instead, while Matt was at his office Clint had snuck into the man's apartment and placed a few bugs. He made sure to hide them well. Despite the fact that Matt wouldn't be able to see them. He wouldn't risk a visitor finding them.

So far Matt was turning out to be pretty boring and Clint was starting to think that maybe the others were right. This was a waste of time. Not that things on Natasha's side were going any smother in his opinion. Still, Matt was familiar to him for a reason. He felt like he'd seen him somewhere before and not in the 'just passing by him on the street' kind of way. Worse, he still had no explanation for why the man was in that alley.

The lawyer was showing stress now though. Not to mention the fact that more had definitely happened after the bar last night. The man hadn't been that scraped up when he left him. It only set off more red flags in his mind. "Why are you fighting now?" A woman's voice came in staticky through the phone. Clint was pretty sure it was Murdock's co-worker Karen Page.

"We're not fighting." Matt said flatly.

"Sure looks like it."

"Foggy's just mad because I bent a promise."

"Bent, or broke?" Matt worked his jaw and huffed. "He's just worried about you-

"I know."

"Well…" There was a pause. "What did you even do? He's been sulking all day."

"I… was honest." There was a bitterness in Matt's voice.

Another pause. "That's not a bad thing Matt and you know that's not what he's mad about. I'm sure he's happy you were honest."

The man hummed in his throat. "I don't know how to talk to him anymore."

"I think he feels the same way. Just give it time." Matt balled his fist. "We've got your back."

"Sure."

Something in the way that Matt said that caught Clint's attention. There was a note in the man's voice. Like he didn't believe it. This was a man who believed it was him against the world. "It's not just Foggy getting to you right now is it?" The woman asked.

Matt let out a long breath pulling his fingers through his hair. "No."

"You can talk to me you know."

"It's nothing you can help with."

"Try me."

"It's just… the guy… you know… my…" Matt hesitated. "Neighbor. The one trying to get to know me. The one I thought was pretty cool. Turn's out he's kind of a jerk who hates blind people."

There was a snort. "He does not."

"I'm starting to think he does."

"Why?"

"He's invading my space. Bugging me." Matt sneered. "Blaming me for things I don't do and generally acting like I'm the bad guy."

"Okay… I think I got most of that." The woman hummed. "If you want it to stop you need to do something about it." The woman's voice came in low. "Talk to the guy. It's not like he'll kill you."

Matt made a face. "I tried, and I… know that." Even Clint doubted Mat's sincerity in that statement.

"What did Foggy say?"

Matt took a breath. "The same…"

"Well." The woman said as if that was enough. Matt rolled his eyes. "It'll turn out." The woman continued, voice softer now.

Matt took a breath his face scrunched up slightly. Clint wasn't sure how to read it. "Yeah…" Matt's voice was weak.

"Seriously. Tell the guy something." Matt nodded and the two shared some parting words before Matt hung up the phone and took several intense breaths. He was gripping the phone tightly. He'd seemed relatively calm on the phone, so it was a little odd. Matt just seemed really irritated for some reason today that wasn't all that clear to Clint. Maybe he should have followed him to the office.

That was a thought… if Matt was at the bombing and there was another suspect… he frowned. "Was the other guy Nelson?" He asked out loud as his eyes trailed over to a pigeon sitting on Matt's windowsill. Clint shook his head Nelson's hair was too light. Definitely not.

A yell had Clint looking up to see that Matt had, in fact, thrown his phone. It bounced off of the wall and clattered against the floor and the spy was silently impressed with the case's ability to keep the device in one piece. Matt let out another yell of anger and began pacing and running his hands through his hair. Something he seemed to do a lot.

Clint watched as he slowed to a stop only to grab his cane and jacket and stomp out the door.

Blinking in shock, the bowman followed as Matt made his way down the road walking several blocks and never losing steam. He came to a stop at a building that had been boarded up. Matt pulled at the door only to have it resist. He frowned in a confused manner.

Clint could see the foreclosure and for sale sign on the door clearly. Someone walking by seemed to notice the blind man standing in front of the door and stopped. They said a few short words and walked away. Matt reached out and ran his hands across the paper, limbs shaking. It seems the foreclosure was news to the man. Clint shook his head in pity as he watched Matt's head fall against the door. The attorney's breathing getting deep and rough again. It looked like he let out a scream as he punched the door with three solid hits.

Clint cringed in sympathy for the man's knuckles. It was becoming clear to Clint that Matt Murdock had a few anger issues. He watched a moment as the lawyer walked off. He considered following but as Matt stalked further and further away he instead hopped down to inspect the building closer. His curiosity peaked. Looking through the dirty windows he couldn't see much. Finding a loose window in the back Clint broke into the place.

A chill ran up his spine as he took in the wide open space. The inside was the skeleton of a gym its equipment stripped. In the center, there was a square of space that was darker than the rest of the floor. A clear indication of where a ring used to sit. The walls had similar shades of markings where posters had clearly been on the walls for years until fairly recently. On the floor among the bits and pieces of dauberies was a faded and ripped poster. "Creel vs Murdock."

Clint bent down and picked up the paper. Thinking back on the file Tony had given him he recalled that Matt's father had been a boxer. Maybe this was a place Matt frequented when he needed to calm down. Clint felt a stone-like weight in his chest. Like he'd stumbled onto something he shouldn't have.

Even though he already knew about it. This was Fogwell's Gym. This was the last place Matt's father fought. The Avenger didn't get it though. It seemed like visiting the place where one's father took their last stand would be depressing even if it was a victory. Plus, there was nothing for him to do here but listen to people work out and the stench of sweat. He frowned. Maybe those were all the reasons the man needed.

Clint let the poster loose from his fingers and watched it fall to the dusty floor. Letting out a sigh he kicked a random pebble as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. "What am I doing?" He murmured.

Climbing out of the building Clint set out to find Murdock again. It was important to him. This mission. He couldn't let some mad bomber targeting S.H.I.E.L.D. just wander. The fact that Matt was blind wasn't going to blind him to any potential threat. Anger was anger, and Murdock clearly had a lot of it. What mattered was how he handled that anger.

At this point, there was no telling where Matt wandered off to but Hawkeye had a few guesses.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bob and Weave**

Chapter Nine:

Matt was so pissed off he didn't care if Clint thought he was crazy as he stomped away from the gym hardly even pretending to use his cane as he moved down the street. It was bad enough having the archer watching him. Now the hero was planting listening devices in his home.

They screeched incessantly and Matt would have destroyed them immediately if the archer hadn't been sitting outside his window like a creeper. But Hawkeye was there, and he'd been there, like a flea, ever since he got back from the office to find them. He should have just crushed them anyway.

He crossed the road and hopped up onto a roof wondering what Clint was thinking seeing his blind suspect do these things. If he was finally putting the pieces together. It was as he took a moment to breathe and take in his surroundings that he realized that the Avenger was, in fact, not following him anymore.

Breathing heavily he took in the city around him and realized that Clint was in Foggwell's. The empty building that had been his only escape from the rage inside of him for years. Said rage was rolling inside of him. Building from loss and Clint's trespass. He wanted to hit something and now, he only had one option left.

Casting out his senses he tried to find any inkling of trouble. It did not take long. Clint could scuttle around in Matt's lost past. He didn't care. Daredevil had a city to protect. Hawkeye was clearly against Matt Murdock. Matt didn't know why the bowman was so set on him being the bomber and he didn't think it mattered.

It felt like it mattered though.

Maybe it was because Clint was unapologetically a twit to everyone or maybe it was the fact that he took Matt's vitriol and cynicism in stride. Daredevil knew he only willingly engaged with the Avenger's when he sensed the marksman with them. Matt was sure the man didn't know this… there were a lot of things that Clint didn't know.

There were a lot of things Clint did know though and Matt wasn't fooled by his tomfoolery. Clint was smart enough. He was a brilliant tactician and gathered information skillfully. He was sure the only reason Matt had any secrets after meeting the man was because Clint chose not to dig into him. Somehow he'd even managed to get Black Widow to stay back as well.

But that promise to keep secrets was to Daredevil. Now that Matt Murdock was under his scrutiny it was only a matter of time before the secret agent knew everything.

It was fine though. After all this time Clint deserved to know. Even Foggy agreed with that. Matt was okay with it. He had to be. Really he should have already told the man. Maybe, if he had, all this confusion would have been avoided. When Hawkeye had learned that Daredevil was blind he hadn't doubted him nor did he demand to know how he could do what he does. It was kind of unbelievable. It left Matt twitchy and uneasy, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Now it seems it finally had. Because Clint didn't trust Matt and you couldn't have a team without trust. It was bound to happen though. Everyone left Matt in the end. It was how it always was. How it was always going to happen. Daredevil had accepted that truth.

Even though it hurt. Clint didn't know he was breaking his promise. He didn't know. It was alright. It was fine. Hawkeye liked Daredevil and Daredevil was okay with Hawkeye. If Clint didn't like Matt Murdock that was fine.

There was a reason Clint didn't trust Murdock and that reason would inevitably fall back on to Daredevil. Even if Clint thought he trusted Daredevil. He would never be able to keep the two impressions separate. Matt took a breath trying to calm down. It wasn't like any of this meant that they couldn't fight crime together anymore.

And even if it did. Matt worked better alone anyway. It was fine. It was fine.

He didn't know how long it had been since he'd snuck into his own home and suited up. A while. He'd stopped a drug deal, close-lined a purse snatcher, and Matt was in the middle of punching a mugger's face in when the sound and pound of an explosion pulled him out of his blind rage. The unfortunate guy who decided to do wrong today was hanging on the edge of consciousness. Quickly he dropped the man in order to focus on rushing toward the sound of raging fire.

* * *

A man walks briskly down the street. Gingerly he shifts side to side as he dodges other pedestrians keeping his slung arm close to his body. His face was set in determination. The skies are grey and heavy threatening a break out of rain.

It's early evening and the hidden sun is setting leaving the world in monotone. This man is on a mission. Matt Murdock would probably recognize his heartbeat or his sent. The man doesn't know that the Devil of Hell's Kitchen would be on him in a heartbeat if he wasn't dealing with the distractions of an annoying hawk.

He never connected the masked weirdo who broke his arm with the infamous crime fighter. All his focus was on one man. The man who had been a friend. The man he thought he could trust. The man who'd clearly lost all that he could stand. "Where are you?" He murmured as he rounded a corner and with his good hand pulled a battered cell out of the back pocket of his bluejeans.

The screen was cracked with a picture of himself with another man both sitting smiling up at the camera. He was the one holding it as a great dane sitting between them was licking his face. He swiped and flicked through a pattern opening his phone to an already active app. A map of the city was uploaded with an image of a cartoon dog face moving just a bit north of a little arrow that represented him.

Putting the phone back in his pocket he started running. Rounding another corner he saw who he was looking for. A man who held a kin-like appearance to the photoed man on his phone. "Olin!"

"Sh— Stay back!" The man held up a hand holding a small device. "I know you don't get it— but I have to do this!"

"Just tell me why!"

"It's Liz." Olin said his face scrunching up. His dark hair curling slightly in his face shadowing his eyes. "You don't know what they did! They took from you too! I can't just—"

"This is only going to get you killed!" He yelled through his own uncertainty.

"Well, Rick… then… I guess this is goodbye." He tossed the device and it bounced hollowly on the ground as the larger man spun and ran into an alley. Rick looked at the bit of cardboard painted to look like a trigger with confusion as the sound of a car unlocking reached him. He turned to see a man in a suit getting into a car. His eyes widened in realization a fraction of a second before the engine turned over and the whole vehicle erupted violently.

The blast hit him hard enough to knock him over and he gasped as he cradled his arm in pain. Tariffed he looked to the flames. He glanced at the alley and back to the car momentarily undecided on what to do. Eventually, he pushed himself up and took chase his hands shook as he pulled out his phone again bringing up the app.

He ran quickly as he tried to catch up, to the cartoon dog only to have it suddenly vanish. "No!" He yelled shoving the phone in his pocket as he ran faster. He had to try. He had to stop this. Olin was going to get himself killed or worse. He had to stop him.

A voice in the back of his mind told him that it was far, far, too late.

* * *

He wasn't at his home, he wasn't at his office and he wasn't at Josie's. Matt's friend Franklin Nelson was at the bar and he was there with the cute blond woman he and Matt worked with. Still no Murdock. Clint growled. He'd let his guard down and now he'd lost his target. "Where are you?" He murmured. It had been three hours and Matt was nowhere to be found. For all he knew Matt was setting up bombs all over New York.

With the way his thoughts were going Clint only startled slightly when the explosion went off. He noted the instantly worried look's overtaking Foggy's and Karen's faces then looked toward the noise. Letting out an irritated sigh he headed toward the blast. It was only a few blocks from where he had been and as he made his way up to a flaming car he found Natasha already there.

"His first victim." She said as a somber greeting.

Clint grimaced. "Shit."

"Murdock?" She asked.

"I lost him a few hours ago." He growled. She grunted in response. Clint nodded in the direction of the car. "Who was it?"

"We aren't positive yet. We believe they were S.H.I.E.L.D. though. The car was under the pseudonym of one of our senior filled agents."

Clint shuffled and stuffed his hands in his pockets tilting his head a bit as he studied the flames. Squinting in vindictive thought. "So this is some kind of vendetta against S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"Seems so."

"How's the search for our mystery suspect?"

"So far… we haven't found anything new." Natasha said calmly. Even though Clint knew she was all but. "I would recommend making direct contact with Murdock. He may be able to tell us something that can help us identify the bomber."

The suggestion caught Clint off guard for some reason. He could tell by her voice that despite the fact that Clint couldn't verify his location, Natasha was also striking the blind man from the suspect list. Clint felt his teeth grinding together. With Matt vanishing just before this and having plenty of time to pull it off, he couldn't help but get annoyed.

He'd become aware of his growing anger but couldn't find a way to dampen it. The dead man in the car next to them only added to his ire. "Like what?" He snapped. "What kind of cologne he was wearing?"

Black Widow's eyes cut to him like knives. "Don't tell me making contact would jeopardize your mission." Natasha said. "You say you're building a profile- trying to determine the likelihood of him being some kind of blind kamikaze man."

"Kamikaze are suicidal-

"You know what I mean." She snapped. "You can find out more, much more quickly, with contact and you know it."

"There are so many red flags I don't know where to start!" Clint snarled. "You guys are all just letting your prejudice blind you to it!"

"So your counter is to belittle what he may be able to contribute?"

"What could he tell me that I can't figure out with my own two eyes?" Clint growled.

Natasha put a hand on Clint's arm gently pulling all of his attention and setting his hair on end. Taking a breath and rolling her neck, she discreetly scanned the rooftops. Clint wouldn't have noticed if he didn't know her so well. When she set her eyes on him it was with a level but simmering glare. "If I didn't love you, I'd stab you for that." Then she quite obviously motioned toward the skyline with her eyes.

Clint glanced up seeing Daredevil's silhouette squatting. Clint's anger burnt out and suddenly he felt ashamed of himself. Natasha pulled back crossing her arms as he stuttered. "Shit. I didn't-

He didn't mean it. He bit his tongue. Something in him had meant it. Something in him was vehemently angry and it wasn't right. What he'd been saying and doing wasn't right. It wasn't him. He wasn't going to apologize though. Not to Natasha. "Look." He took a calming breath. His heart beating in a sudden anxiety. "We both know he might be able to tell us something… I've known it for a while. I considered walking into the office… playing dumb… but… I just…"

He never could. There was that fear. Fear that he was wrong. Fear that Matt could be Daredevil. As unable as he was to imagine the man as a lawyer. As alway's Natasha saw through him. "Because of Daredevil?" Natasha asked softly. "Do you think Matt is him?" There was something careful and delicate in the way she asked.

Clint sighed then shook his head roughly. "I wouldn't even begin to know that. It just feels wrong… maybe it's because I'd be taking advantage of the fact that he won't have a chance to guess who I am."

She hummed like she wanted to point out some error in what he said but instead asked. "Treating a blind man like a villain doesn't feel wrong?"

"Treating him like I would any other suspect doesn't." Clint said softly his convictions beginning to shake.

"But you're not." She said carefully placing a delicate hand on his shoulder. "You're treating him harsher while also trying to keep your distance. That's not how you treat any other suspect. You realize that, right?"

Clint let out a long breath. "Shit… shit. Okay. You're right. Damn. I'll try and make contact tomorrow. Happy?" His voice didn't sound repentant but Clint's mind was reeling.

Natasha gave him a patronizing smile. "Thrilled. Now go, your boyfriend's probably missing you." She smirked and Clint made a face. He knew saying anything would only amuse her more so he risked the implications of saying nothing and made for the roof.

He didn't know what to expect but a punch to the face shouldn't have been so surprising considering their last interaction.

* * *

_Authours Notes:_

_Thank you, everyone, for all your support. I'm really having fun with this story... I hope you are enjoying it!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Bob and Weave**

Chapter Ten:

"OW!" Hawkeye stumbled back from the hit he took. Matt was pleased it landed exactly how he'd planned. "I deserved that." The man mumbled through his fingers. "But— and I know you can't see it— but my face is the only thing going for me!"

Matt didn't believe him but said nothing as he kicked out and Hawkeye jumped over the swipe. "Okay," The archer said throwing in a punch of his own. "Not in a joking mood." Matt tilted his head out of the way of the swing and grabbed the man's arm. Twisting he threw Hawkeye hard onto the roof. Clint bounced slightly before Matt slammed his boot onto the archer's chest. Leaning forward keeping his feet planted so not all of his weight was on the man Matt bared his teeth.

"Rude." Clint wheezed only wrapping his hands around Matt's ankle. Not showing any signs of trying to get out of the pin.

"Oh." Matt growled his voice low and threatening as he leaned more into the bowman's face, slowly adding weight to his foot. "You want to talk about rude? I thought I could trust you! Give me a reason not to break you in half."

"I thought you'd be mad about the cologne remark…" Clint wheezed with a tight laugh. Daredevil just frowned down at the man under his boot. "Okay…" Hawkeye tilted his head slightly and Matt momentarily wondered what kind of face he was making. "Look, Murdock was at the bombing. You know as well as I do that just because" His breath shuttered his chest heaving, clearly struggling to breath normally in his current position. "someone's disabled it doesn't mean they aren't capable of reacting just like anyone else might."

Daredevil worked his jaw feeling more frustration pool in his stomach. It was the same argument as before and Matt didn't want to argue with him because he wasn't wrong. "You're right." He lifted his boot and stepped back. Clint took a deep breath as he slowly stood.

"See?" Clint crossed his arms and spoke as if he hadn't just been struggling to breath on the ground. "Everyone has been ragging on me about putting the blind guy on the suspect list." He said. "I was only trying to cover all our basses- but then I just kept getting more irritated by everyone just writing the guy off as innocent because he was blind. I didn't realize how much it was bugging me. Before I knew it I was hyper focusing and…" Clint shrugged with a sigh. "I guess I was taking my irritation with the situation out on blindness in general…"

"I don't care about that." Matt snapped.

Clint flinched. "Okay… but you're clearly still pissed off… so…"

Matt took in several deep breaths counting as he did so. His hands flexed in anticipation and his blood boiled. His face twitched slightly and he opened his mouth to speak. Foggy's voice echoed in the back of his mined hurt and angry. 'Are you even blind!?'

Matt swallowed feeling ice cut through the heat in his veins. "Do you realize that I have been considering telling you who I am?" His voice was quieter than he'd meant it to be. He knew Clint heard him though as the man's breath caught and his palms began to sweat. "I thought we were fr— comrades but despite the fact that you know I'm blind— it's different when the mask comes off. You'll see all of me. Now I'm not so sure you'll accept who I am-

"Daredevil—

"No!" Matt growled all but yelling. "You don't get it!"

"That you're blind?" Clint asked sounding confused. "I get that. We've covered that. I believe you."

"You won't like the real me."

A nervous chuckle left the archer. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt shook his head. "You don't understand."

"Then tell me." Clint coxed. "We're friends right?" The rain that had threatened to fall all day finally held up its promise and began to pour. Matt's whole body trembled as his mind flashed back to Foggy once again. 'I only ever needed my friend. I wouldn't have kept this from you, Matt, not from you.'

Matt let out a scream and paced three steps away from Clint and three steps back. He held up his hands as if to grab the man and shake him. Only to pull back his trembling grip and turn pacing three steps away once more. He snorted. "Friends. Right." What kind of friend did Hawkeye think he was. The man knew nothing about him.

"I think we're friends." Clint said careful. Gentle.

"Do you now?" Daredevil's voice was dry. Empty of any humor.

Clint stiffened. "What's this really about?"

Matt took in a calming breath. "You," He swallowed. "promised. Promised not to look into me. Yet, here you are. Looking into a blind man in Hell's Kitchen. You didn't even talk to me first."

"I told you about it." Clint defended. He sounded offended.

"A spur of the moment conversation on a random rooftop the day after the bombing. A conversation we only had because I called you out is not-" He balled his fist slamming his hand into the wall. "Damn it! Barton! The moment that your suspect showed up as from Hell's Kitchen you should have told me. Especially when they were blind!"

Clint swallowed thickly. "Okay… so I screwed up. I get that. I'm sorry. Okay?"

"Do you?" Daredevil spun stalking forward. Clint took a step back only to square his shoulders and refuse to back down. Their faces were inches apart now. Matt could feel the other man's body heat and actually feel the downturn of Clint's brow. "Do you really get why I'm so pissed off right now? Or do I have to spell it out for you?"

"So I bent our promise. It had nothing to do with you-

"BENT!?" Matt yanked his mask off feeling the rage twisting his face. "You broke your promise." His voice was a low growl. Hawkeye's brows shot up in full reversal and his heartbeat skyrocketed and for a moment he stopped breathing his whole body going stiff as stone. "Congratulations. You finally figured it out." He said dryly as he pulled back.

Clint's body shuddered as a sharp breath seemed to bring him back to life. "You were trying to stop the bomber." His words were hardly a whisper.

The disbelief in the man's voice relit the rage in Matt and he roared. "YES!" The word seemed to shake his whole being. Clint flinched.

"Daredev-

"Don't." Matt snarled.

"What do you mean don't?" Clint snapped back. "You were a blind man! In an alleyway alone with a bomber! You didn't go to the ambulance or the police afterward! As far as I could tell you were just going on as if nothing had happened." The man threw up his arms in exasperation. "What the hell was I supposed to think!? It was weird Daredevil- I thought that at least as a lawyer you'd find something to tell the police!"

"What do you think was I supposed to tell them?!" Matt roared then scoffed. "What his cologne smelt like?"

"Okay." Clint's heart was still pounding too fast but his voice was calm. "I guess… I deserve the scorn… but everything on tape had you in civilian clothes— it's not like you couldn't have at least tried to tell them something."

"Other than the fact that the man I was fighting hadn't seen my face and I didn't want to bring attention to myself- what the hell did you expect me to tell them?" Matt said. "I don't know that a normal blind man could have told them anything. I would have said too much—

"A man is dead because we don't know who the bomber is!" Clint suddenly stepped forward radiating his own rage. "I get keeping your identity. I was a spy who played the undercover gig for years but there is a point where your own comfort is no longer priority! Where information in the right hands is more important than your own cover."

Matt flinched back. "I sent in an anonymous tip." His voice held steady even though he felt something cold and sharp in his chest. Clint snorted and the sharp pain went from heavy and cold to jagged and hot. Matt felt his lip twitch showing off more of his teeth as he fought back a growl. "I don't know what to tell you."

"How about you start with what you saw in that alley." Clint crossed his arms.

Matt crossed his arms in response and frowned deeply at the man. He didn't feel like he should say anything. In fact, he was tempted to just walk away. This whole thing had nothing to do with him anyway. All of these bombings were targeted at S.H.I.E.L.D. Matt could walk away. Or he could just tell Clint to back off and let him take care of it himself. That was the most tempting.

Then he remembered the conversation he had with Karen and Foggy after Fisk was recaptured. How they told him that he didn't have to do this alone. That he shouldn't do it alone. He took a calming breath and pulled out his phone. "What are you doing?" Clint asked.

"Calling Foggy." He said flatly. It was his burner phone which had only a few numbers on it each assigned to speed dial. Voice command was too close to home and impractical really. He hit the number three.

"Um… why?" Clint sounded lost.

"I'm supposed to." Matt said emotionlessly. "If I stumble across trouble or feel like doing something dangerous."

There was a beat of silence. "So you haven't told him about this bombing yet or you were thinking about doing something dangerous?"

"Yes." Matt said as he hit the button for speakerphone.

"Hello?" Foggy answered how they'd agreed. In case the burner was taken everyone was supposed to answer like they didn't know the number. No names. Nothing compromising.

"Fog."

"Matt!" Foggy sounded relieved. "Don't tell me there's been another bombing."

"I can't do that." Matt responded.

Foggy instantly caught the tone of his voice and was immediately worried. "Did something happen? What's wrong? You weren't caught in it, were you? How's your hearing? Is the vibration thing working out okay?" It was like rapped fire, when Foggy sensed something was off, he didn't back down.

"I'm fine. I think I'm through with the ringing in the ears." Matt hesitated then sighed. "I'm getting better at judging distance with vibration… still not as reliable as sound but I can't do much about that right now. I need your voice of reason."

"Okay…" Foggy said and there was a shuffling sound on the other end of the phone. "I'm surprised you actually called. I think this is a first. Is someone forcing you to call?"

"No."

"Then it is a first." Foggy laughed.

Matt frowned. "Foggy."

"Right, right. You need my voice of reason since yours died in a pit of self-sacrificing fire. Shoot. I'm here to judge harshly and rationally."

"What the actual hell!?" Hawkeye yelled in a fit of rage that Matt could relate to.

"Who's that?" Foggy squeaked.

"Just our pesky bird."

"Hawkeye?!"

"What are you talking about distance without sound?" Clint sounded slightly panicked. "Can you not hear?"

"Of course I can hear." Matt snorted just as Foggy said. "He's deaf in one ear right now."

"Don't worry about it." Matt snapped. "Explosion's are kind of killer on enhanced hearing- Foggy. I want to shove Clint off a roof kick his teeth in and tell him to get bent while I go find the bomber and punch his face in."

"Black Widow would probably kill you for that."

"She'd probably laugh her ass off." Clint said numbly. "Since when— what do you mean you're deaf in one ear?"

"This idiot knowingly tried to stop a bomber on his own. He's impulsive like that. The thing went off and he lost his ability to hear completely. Spider-Man saved him from death by truck while he tried to— I don't know what he was doing. There's no way he could have caught the bomber. You weren't trying to run after him were you?"

Matt felt his face heat up. "I was trying to gain my bearings-

"So you could chase after the guy who nearly blew you up."

Clint snapped a finger by Matt's right ear and then his left. Matt flinched away from the second snap. "Don't do that." He snarled.

"What's happening?" Foggy asked.

Matt ducked as Clint swung at him. "Hold on Fog." Matt had to toss the phone up as he dodged a second swing and caught a high kick. He spun tossing Hawkeye but the man caught himself and Matt held out his hand to catch the phone. He was off. The device clipped his fingers and clattered to the ground.

"Hold on?" Foggy's voice came through. "Are you two fighting!?"

Clint rushed forward as Matt was momentarily distracted by the miss. A fist collided with his cheek and he stumbled. The archer jumped back and took a deep breath calming his breathing. Matt hesitated. Not sure how far away the man was as he'd calmed his vibrations. He stepped forward carefully. He could hear him but he wasn't sure how far away he was. Clint stood perfectly still. Slowly he began to walk to Matt's right. Daredevil did his best to follow him. "You really are off." Clint sounded sad. "I thought maybe you were trying to stay away from the bombs because they hurt your senses. I didn't realize you'd already been seriously hurt."

"That's because you thought I was busy planting the bombs." Matt said not sure how to feel. "I get treating everyone equally but you've been hounding me. For whatever reason, you really believe that Matt Murdock is not only capable of all of this but that it's something he would do."

Clint bit his bottom lip. Matt could hear the pull of teeth on skin. "I didn't think even your luck was so bad to have your civilian life fall in our radar… plus a lawyer? How do you even justify this?"

"It's not about justice." Matt said standing taller. "It's about what's right."

"You'll find that Matt has a very warped sense of right and wrong." Foggy's voice came through the phone.

"Not helping." Matt growled as he heard Clint's heartbeat weaver.

"Oh my god, I'm an idiot."

Matt snorted. "Blasphemous."

"Oh god, that's right you're Catholic too!" The absolute sound of giving up in the man's voice had Foggy laughing outright.

His chest was tight but Matt felt another tug of heat pull at his insides. "I feel you know far too much about my personal life."

"No wonder my paranoia was so high! I felt like I'd met you before and couldn't figure out why. This is why! We know each other and it should have been obvious!"

Matt got the feeling that Clint had forgotten their little meet up in front of the church. "I don't disagree…" Matt decided to say. "Now what?"

Clint took a breath and jumped off the ledge he'd been standing on. Matt blinked not realizing he'd been on it. "Look. I know you're mad at me. It's understandable. Let's just put all that aside for a moment. The bomber is escalating. If we don't end this soon innocent people who are completely unrelated are going to die. Daredevil… Matt. Please. One life lost is too much. Next time it might be someone just walking by. Just tell me what you can about the bomber."

"I'll try." Matt took a breath. "I can't give you any real identifying markers. You know that right? I don't know what color hair they have or if they're white brown or green."

"I know." Clint said.

"You know enough." Foggy's voice came through the phone.

"Okay." Matt tried to calm his racing heart. He didn't know why he was suddenly so nervous. All he knew was that he couldn't risk innocent lives just to spite the man. So he thought about what would help. "He didn't seem terribly tall. Maybe a bit shorter than me." Matt shifted slightly. "He didn't seem like one to exercise often. In fact, I'm pretty sure he had an inhaler. He was wearing heavy boots so I can't say for sure, but he weighed somewhere between 220 and 250 pounds. He had a Canadian accent or something like it. I've only heard such an accent in media… Don't know how reliable that is." Matt thought for a moment. "Oh… and he was wearing cheap body spray, not cologne."

Foggy snorted. "Was that important?"

For a moment after that all Matt could hear was Clint's steady breathing. He was surprised the man was taking so long to respond. The hero was usually quick-witted. "What the actual hell!?" Clint snapped.

Oh. Crap. Matt frowned bracing himself. This was it. This was the moment Clint told him he was a liar and a freak. The moment that he would be pushed away. "I'm sorry I'll go." Matt clenched his jaw as he started to walk away.

"Wh-Wait, what?" Clint's footsteps followed him. "Hold on-

Matt froze when he felt the archer's hand on his shoulder. "You have what you need. We're done here."

"No. That was amazing! You just cracked this whole case wide open! I didn't know you could tell that much about a person- from what sound?"

"Vibrations- sound- air moment." Matt gritted out like the man was pulling his teeth. Clint was still holding his shoulder and Matt considered throwing him again.

"That's amazing!" Clint sounded excited and he felt like he was vibrating almost as much as Spider-Man had last night. Something in Matt's brain clipped and he swore he felt a snap.

"What." His voice lacked infliction.

"Matt?" Foggy's voice was distant.

Matt shook his head. "I have to go—" Matt hesitated. "I have to think." With that he picked up his phone and left Hawkeye on the roof.

"Wait!" Clint called after Daredevil as he slipped into the shadows. He knew there wasn't any point in following him. Daredevil could out parkour him easily. Especially in Hell's Kitchen. The departure was fast and forced though leaving a bad taste in Clint's mouth. The moment the man's mask had come off and he'd seen that angry, broken, hurt look on Murdock's face… when all the pieces clicked together. Clint had felt like a massive ass.

As he stumbled off the fire escape onto the pavement still processing everything he almost walked by Natasha who was standing there holding a beer. "Thought you might need this." She said taking in his face. "I guess you aren't going to go see Murdock tomorrow?"

"You knew." His voice felt hollow. His body felt loose, but not in a good way. Like his limbs were not completely in his control. His fingers shook as he took the offered glass.

"I only confirmed it this morning." She said softly pulling out her own drink from the trunk of the car she was leaning against.

"Why?"

"It was kind of accidental… but I couldn't help but look." She shrugged. "He was a blind man in Hell's Kitchen. With zero light perception. Only two other's fit that."

"Two?" Clint's voice was weak.

"Da."

Talking a deep swig from the beer Clint let out a long sigh. "Shit. He doesn't trust me anymore."

Natasha downed a gulp. "Did he tell you anything useful?"

Clint nodded numbly. "Yeah."

"He will forgive you." She said.

Clint clenched his jaw. "I'm not so sure." He said remembering the angry look on Murdock— Deardevil— Matt's face. "I need to talk to him, though."

"Latter." Natasha patted his shoulder affectionately. "What did he tell you?"

Clint nodded and took another drink. "I know who our bomber is." He said with certainty.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_Maybe after this, the plot can finally start moving forward._

_I struggled with this. I really did. Let me know what you think. If it's too much. To quick. Not right. Just right? Weird as hell?_

_As always thank you for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Eleven:**

The door to Olin Brown's apartment fell in with a solid thud. The smell of chemicals was strong in the air. Inside plastic containers and wires were scattered around. A gutted radio and a striped lamp lay baron in the small space. Only a couch with blankets and a small messy kitchen showed that this was more than some kind of electric graveyard.

Black Widow strolled into the gaping entrance. Her guard up. Behind her, Clint Barton moved in with a compound bow drawn tight. "Clear." He called as he maneuvered around the small corners of the studio like space. An officer a bomb tech and a crime scene investigator moved in.

It was clear in a matter of moments that Olin had jumped ship. He'd either expected to be found out or caught wind of them coming. Natasha didn't like the idea of him catching wind. She crossed her arms as she looked out the window. Clint joined her. He stood for a moment taking in the sky as it faded from dark to gray. "I hoped we'd just nab him before he woke." She admitted quietly.

Clint shrugged plucking at his bowstrings. "When do things ever go that smoothly?" She glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender bow hanging limply in his left hand. "Don't worry. There has to be something here."

"Well, there's evidence enough to prove he's been making something." She said.

"I'm just glad the place didn't explode." Clint said with a half-smirk as he clipped his bow to his back. He shrugged holding out his hands at her glare. "What, that's what the guy in Speed did. Rigged the place to blow when the cops found his trail."

"Please don't talk about explosions." The forensic tech said nervously as they paused in taking pictures of the once radio.

"No, please. The situation isn't stressful enough." The police officer said from the kitchen.

The bomb expert was leaning against the wall. "I'm not worried." They said.

"I mean. It's just something to consider." Clint said. "Just… throwing it out there."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the proud little smile Clint wasn't even trying to hide. "You just want to get out of here."

"Maybe." He admitted his smile faltering. "There are things I need to do today."

Sighing the Russian spy took another look around the room. "Fine. I'll let you go. You're on call though. I don't care if you're making out. I call you better fly to me Hawkeye."

Rolling his eyes Clint started walking backward through the door. "You only wish we'd make out."

Natasha smirked shaking her head.

A few hours later and regular business hours have finally started. Clint just keeps watching the cement rush past his feet as he paces back and forth on the streets. Studying the stained pavement as if it's cracked surface might hold the solution to his problems. The door he paced in front of with its flaking red paint provided no answers. The mess he'd made of everything was not going to magically fix itself.

He just kept seeing Matt's face. Over and over again. Over his shoulder bouncing on his hip was a satchel and in one had a tray of coffee. He stopped and took a deep breath. No time to hesitate.

Three steps and he was pulling the door open. His face set in determination. That determination lasted until he made it to the office that was his destination. When he knocked the worry settled back in. Maybe Matt would settle for kicking him around a bit.

He hoped that would be enough. The door opened to the face of Karen Page and her eyes went wide as she took him in. A small squeak of surprise left her and she stepped back as he stepped forward. "Is Matt in?" He asked. "I brought coffee."

"Is it poisoned?" A voice came from his side and Clint turned to see Franklin "Foggy" Nelson. Up close he was even more baby faced than he'd come to realize. Clint blinked as the man crossed his arms and motioned toward the seats in the middle of the room with a slight wave of his wrist. "The face you're making scream's 'I'm here to kill.'"

Clint shuffled on his feet trying to school his features. "I don't mean— My face just… does what it wants." He murmured looking down as he picked at the lid of a coffee cup. He knew it was the worry and the guilt and every other emotion just shutting his human functions down.

Foggy sighed stepping forward and taking one of the four cups. "Thanks." He took a long and loud sip before breezing by the archer and sitting on the edge of the desk. Karen swatted his shoulder and he ignored her in order to take an actual gulp of coffee. "Damn that's good."

Karen shuffled forward when Clint held the tray toward her. Slowly and without breaking eye contact, she took one of the offered cups. Tentatively, she took a sip. Her eyes widened and she swallowed. "I don't care if this kills me. This coffee is to die for! Where did you get this?" Her eyes were wide and she waved the question away frantically. "No, don't tell me I probably can't afford it."

"Probably not." Clint conceded. "I think Tony had it flown in." The woman's eyes widened and her fingers tightened around the paper cup. He slipped off the satchel and set it and the coffee on the desk. He pulled out a box from the bag. "Same as these." He set the box on the table. "Flown in straight from Denmark. They're kind of a peace offering."

"Sweet!" Foggy opened the box pulling out a cinnamon roll. He handed Karen a danish. They both took a bite.

"I don't know why but they're Da-Matt's favorites. The only food he ever only denies once when we have it at the tower."

"Well," Foggy said taking another sip from his coffee. "Thanks. That's real thoughtful of you. A, friking, plus for trying."

Clint's shuffled uncomfortably as his heart clenched at the flippant tone. Looking around the office Clint swallowed. "I was hoping to talk to him."

Karen glanced at Foggy before reaching over and grabbing another pastry. "We haven't seen him today." She said tapping the two treats together nervously.

Foggy licked his fingers. "I would be mad since we were supposed to talk to the Winter's today… but…" His eyes were knowing as he looked the archer up and down. "Karen and I can handle it."

"What do you mean you haven't seen him?" Clint asked worry gripping his chest.

"Well, after the stellar moment you two had on the roof last night he kind of just checked out." Foggy said taking a bite out of the procured pastry not looking at Clint. He paused to look at the food in his hand and said appreciatively. "This is like silk on my tongue."

"What do you mean checked out?" Clint asked looking between the two.

Karen gave Foggy a look as the man put all his focus on the cinnamon roll. "Um!" The man said. "Seriously!" He took another bite. "I mean YUM!" He took the final bite and licked his fingers. Reaching into the box he grabbed a danish for himself. "How the hell are these still warm? This is seriously heaven in a box!"

Clint pinched the bridge of his nose. "Please focus."

"I'm sorry." Foggy's voice did not sound sorry. With an air of irritation, he sat the pastry down giving Clint his undivided attention now. "Should I care about your desire to see Matt right now?" The attorney stared down the man as if their kill counts were reversed. "Is it not your fault he isn't in today? Is it not you who's been stalking him and illegally wiretapping his home? Are you not the one who made him feel like you hated him?"

Clint swallowed roughly. Nelson straightened his tie then pulled a hand through his hair and gave the Avenger, of all things, a sympathetic look. "It actually wasn't any of that that got to him. You know that, right?"

"What?" Blinking Clint looked to Karen, who just looked sad now, as she took small nibbles.

"It was what you did toward the end." Foggy let out a shaky sigh. "You can fight Matt. You can work with him or argue with him and you can even joke with Matt… but…" Nelson shook his head. "He doesn't do positive reinforcement."

"Wait." Clint blinked again. "What?"

"The, clapping him on the back and telling him he's awesome, thing." Foggy said with a shrug. "If you do it delicately he'll blush and brush it off as if you're just being nice. If he can't do that…" Nelson shrugs again. "I don't know… he like shuts down. You should have seen his face when I called him a hero back when we first met."

"You guys met in university." Karen said confused.

"Yeah." Foggy said."Matt's always been a hero- he just doesn't see it that way."

There was an intense look of thought on Page's face that turned into a look of realization as something came to her. Slowly she smiled in a melancholy way. "Why did you call him a hero?"

The lawyer blinked. "He never told you how he lost his sight? I figured even if he didn't that you would have stumbled on it in the archives you call home." Karen rolled her eyes.

Clint felt a spike of panic rush through him. He'd already crossed so many boundaries with Daredevil. Hearing what sounded like it might be his origin story without permission was not okay. "So! you're saying he's more shook by me being happy he helped find the bomber?"

There was a surprised look on Nelson's face that slowly shifted to something like appreciation before he cleared his throat and shook his head. "Oh no. No, not at all. I'm saying what sent him running was the complement. He's totally pissed with you. To be fair you were being a dick."

"I was!" Clint said in all seriousness. "So I'm here now to apologize! How am I supposed to do that if the one I need to say sorry to is MIA!?"

"I don't know?" Foggy said looking confused. "Stop the bomber? Did Matt's info help?"

"Yeah. He flew the coop though. Black Widow's digging into it." Clint said then mumbled. "I kind of thought this was more important."

Karen and Foggy shared a look. "Well… he's not here. He hung up on me after the whole thing last night."

Stuffing one of the sweets into her mouth and taking another Karen spoke through a full mouth. "At least 'e's calling now."

"You don't have to do that." Clint said with a sigh. "Their a gift and even if the person they were meant for isn't here I'm not going to take them away." He knew what hungry looked like. Nelson and Page were not starving, but Karen clearly lived paycheck to paycheck. Nelson was a little harder to read. Clint was sure he was just taking the pastries to spite him and possibly as a little revenge toward Murdock.

"Do you know where I might find him?"

Nelson shrugged Clint was getting the impression that it was his way of keeping his distance. "I don't know. It's not Matt who's running around right now…" He sounded slightly angry when he said this and let out a slow breath. He was mercilessly pulling the pastry he'd set aside earlier apart. "You know him better when he's… working. You probably know better than us where to find him."

Clint blinked. "I…" His first impression of Franklin Nelson was that he was a good friend. After that statement, he felt he may need to reevaluate. His judge of character had been off lately.

Karen elbowed the man. "What about Jess. Maybe she found something."

"Oh, right!" Nelson's eyebrows went up in realization and he started scribbling on some paper. "Here we have a friend who has been looking for him. She may already know where he is. I wouldn't put it past her."

"And she's alright with you just giving me her number?"

Nelson waved the question off. "I'm pretty sure it's her work number."

Karen's smile was strained. "I'm sure she won't mind."

Clint took the offered number with a raised brow. "Okay…"

Karen huffed. "Look. We wanted to go look… but Matt won't come to us when he's like this." She looked slightly hurt as she said this. "Last time he disappeared on us we all thought he was dead… and he just let us believe it. For three months."

Clint stared at the two. Nelson crossed his arms as he glared at a spot on the wall and Karen was giving him her best puppy dog eyes. "The rehab." Clint realized.

"Yeah," Franklin said looking sad. "I don't think that he's at the level of just shucking off Matt Murdock again… but he's not responding to calls and he didn't show up to work… even though he promised…" The man sighed then gave Clint a look he couldn't read. "I love Matt, but he… there are things about him that escape me. That's why I'm glad he has you and the others… even though I'm sure he pushes you guys away too. At least there are people on both sides of his life he can trust now."

Clint didn't know how to respond to any of that so he pocketed the number said his thanks and walked out. Daredevil was a much more complex person than he'd realized. What concerned him was the idea that Matt had tried to make Daredevil all that he was. He was confused at just how much he didn't know about Daredevil and just how much he was starting to understand Matt Murdock.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author's Notes: This chapter's a lot shorter than normal… Other than plot points I'm all caught up with the pre-written stuff… so updates are either going to A)__ slow down for a bit… or B) get a little wonky at times… like the bit in the last chapter between Natasha and Clint where they make the joke about making out. It was a stupid place holder I forgot about and never got around to adjusting to something more appropriate/in character… I might fix it later… though Natasha teasing Clint is in character I don't know if she'd tease him in that way. Especially considering their history together… or my understanding/imagined history together._

_Also, the author forgot this was supposed to be somewhat actiony and time-sensitive… what's pacing?_

* * *

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Twelve:**

Despite his grievances toward prying more into Daredevil's life, Clint did almost immediately contact Jessica. He was still technically on the clock and could be called away at any moment and he really needed Matt to punch him in the face so his chest would stop hurting so much. He let out a sigh.

It wasn't like he was stalking the man… any more than he'd already been he reasoned as he stopped across the street from the bar he'd been instructed to go to. This Jessica sounded a bit inebriated on the phone. Maybe this was an even worse idea than he first thought. He took a deep breath. "Okay Barton, you got this. It's just a talk with a stranger in a bar. Doesn't mean anything."

Someone clapped him on the back startling him and his fingers twitched as a broad-shouldered man stood next to him his hand still on his shoulder. "You on a blind date too? Nerve wrackin' as hell. My sister set me up on one. We'll make it through this."

Clint's face twitched as he forced a smile. "Yeah." Nothing was more off-putting than a stranger that knew nothing of personal space. He shrugged his shoulders dislodging the hand and crossed the street. The man close on his heels.

Clint ignores him as he steps into the bar. The music is loud but doesn't bother Clint too much. He feels it beating through his chest through the bass speakers more than he hears it. Behind him, the stranger stood at the door tall enough to see over the bowman. Looking around anxiously before his eyes land on a woman who sat at the far end of the bar twirling an orange lily nervously in her long fingers.

Despite himself, Clint watches the two awkwardly greet each other. The bar was only at half capacity, a good twenty or so people and a surprising amount of them were women. His eye caught the mirror behind the bar and the poster on the door behind his left shoulder and he shook his head in realization. It was womens night. Of course.

Slowly he dragged his hazel eyes across the figures in the room. No one really stood out and Jessica hadn't really given him anything to identify her with. He stepped up to the bar and tapped on the counter. "Whisky."

The brunet who had been huddled in the corner of the bar like a shadow tipped her glass back and then raised her glass toward him as they made eye contact. "Welcome." She smirked crookedly her body wobbling slightly. "Hawkguy, right?"

"Hawkeye, actually." He said. "Jessica?"

She snorted. "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Clint shrugged. "Should I?"

There was a complex look in her eye as she shrugged drinking again. "Not if you ask me."

Clint studied her for a moment. Taking in the monotone dress, slumped shoulders, and the easy consumption of alcohol. For some reason, he recalled the image of a drunk Tony from a little after The Incident slumped alone at his bar mumbling about a void and battleships. Clint shook the memory away as he settled into the barstool next to her. "So… Nelson says you're tracking Murdock?"

The bartender set a coaster and an old fashion style glass next to his elbow. Clint moved the drink a bit more toward where he was facing his fingers tapping lightly on the glass as he waited for Jessica to answer. She rolled her neck and sighed. "I was." Clint pressed his lips and to keep himself from saying anything stupid took a sip of his drink. "I know where he is… I would tell Nelson… but I think Matt needs some alone time."

Clint felt one of his brows rise. "So…"

She sighed. "Look. I'll tell you- but only if you promise not to make things worse."

"Yeah!" Clint said then thought about it for a moment. " …" He cringed slightly. "I'll do my best." Jessica just blinked at him for a moment. "What? I basically told him that I thought he was capable and willing to participate in domestic terrorism. I don't know if I could do worse- but I also don't know if I can fix it… you know. I kind of lost his trust… he might not even want to see- er… talk to me."

Jessica snorted. "Daredevil doesn't do trust." Clint knew his face wasn't schooled right now. Whatever was showing on it must have struck a chord though because the woman groaned dropping her head between her arms before she looked up with a light glare. "Don't take it personally. He doesn't even really realize it himself. He thinks he knows how to trust. He'll even use the word. Tell you he trusts you. But Matt… that man doesn't know how to trust." She took a drink from her bottle. "I met his teacher. So I kind of get it." She said softly with a frown.

"Don't tell me. Please." Clint said. "I've promised myself not to dig any more into Matt's life without his permission."

The woman gave him a look that screamed. "Oh, you poor soul."

"What?"

"He's at his church. You go there to confront him… you're basically going to be meeting his family. The church raised him… and one of the Nun's is his mom, I guess." She shrugged. "Don't ask me. Sound's complicated as fuck and I'd rather stay out of it."

Clint took in a sharp breath. He glanced at his phone and silently cursed that Natasha hadn't paged him. "I guess I'm doing this then…" He sighed.

Jessica patted his shoulder sympathetically. It sent anxious nerves shooting through his veins like hot electricity. Reminding Clint of the stranger and his blind date. Glancing in the mirror the man caught his eye and gave him an encouraging thumbs-up. Clint groaned curling into himself slightly. He didn't have to wonder what he did to deserve any of this. Karma was a fare bitch.

* * *

_Authors Note: I wasn't sure where Matt ran off to but then I read "Don't Stop Trying To Find Me Here Amidst The Chaos" by silverskyfullofstars on AO3 and my brain went "Duh."_

_Matt would go to the church if he's struggling this much..._

(Also, who's the strange guy? IDK. Is he important? Probably not.)


	13. Chapter 13

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Emotionally Matt was a mess. He felt fine though. He wasn't injured. He wasn't tired. He was just… he just… felt... tired... in his chest. Everything else was fine though.

His hearing was still half gone but all his scrapes and bruises were minimal at worst. There was no reason for his heart to be racing. There was no reason for his breath to be coming in so sharp and painful. Why his chest felt so heavy.

He shook his head. He was fine. He wasn't hurt. He'd survived worse. After leaving Hawkeye on the roof he'd hung up on Foggy's frantic voice. It was only making his head feel lighter and his breathing comes harder. He just needed a moment to himself. He just needed a moment to breathe. Everything was fine. Nothing had changed.

Clint had seemed pretty okay when he'd left. Not even angry. He'd sounded… excited. Daredevil grunted leaning against the dirty brick of an alley wall pulling off his mask, freeing his ears from the material. Usually, the fabric didn't bother him. Anything to dampen the noise of the world was welcome. Right now though with half his hearing almost nonexistent and with his other ear ringing he just needed to hear the world clearly.

He didn't understand why his ear was ringing. He thought all that was done. Maybe he was worse off than he thought. At least Clint got the information he needed. It seemed inconsequential. Maybe Clint was just trying to make Matt feel better after he messed up so bad. Praising Matt in order to lessen the guilt he clearly felt for calling him a mad bomber.

That had to be it. Matt was good at throwing down a closing argument and beating up scum. Those were the only things he was good at. Matt wasn't a hero. Not like the Avengers. Not like other masked fighters like Spider-Man. Matt was just an angry man with no outlet, and god, he could understand now how Clint came to see him as a suspect.

Matt's muscles were so tense he could hardly move. His throat so tight he could hardly breathe. He would be no good to anyone like this. God, he was a mess. He somehow found the strength to wipe his face. "Come on Matty…" He said to himself. 'You've got work to do.' His father's voice echoed in his mind.

Taking a shuddering breath he pushed against the wall slipping his mask back on and climbed the nearest fire escape to the rooftops. He stumbled. Maybe it would be better if he took some time to himself. With that thought, he headed home.

He stripped out of the suit and started some coffee. Listlessly he stumbled over to the couch and sat down slowly. Letting his hands collapse in his lap. There he sat not taking anything in as the world inside and outside roared like an unrelenting river. He heard the coffee pot ding announcing it was finished but couldn't bring himself to get up for it.

He couldn't pinpoint the emotion that was clogging his mind. Rushing in and wrecking his thoughts. He was so angry with Clint then so frightened that the man would abandon him. So prepared for the backlash that never came. Matt drug his hand down his face again coming back to himself and the world. He felt the heat of daylight slipping through his window and heard the sound of morning traffic. He blinked slow and something in him felt that he should be shocked at the fact that it was already morning; he just couldn't remember why.

Standing he padded lethargically to the coffee pot only to find it cold. He grunted rubbing a hand through his hair. Something still clung to his heart and it wasn't the usual fire of the devil. He didn't feel like punching anything and that more than anything scared him. He took in a shuddering breath. It wasn't Sunday. It was Thursday morning but he could really use a bit of structure. There was only one place that had always been a constant in his life even if it wasn't always happy. Mind made up, he moved to his room and got dressed.

With one final thought toward the cold coffee pot he shook his head and headed out.

* * *

Olin Watched the officer's leaving his home and scowled. The Black Widow was on her phone. Hawkeye had left earlier. The whole investigation was early by several days. He hadn't been ready. Luckily for him, he'd stopped staying there the day he started all of this.

Unluckily his true target was out of reach for the moment. He needed a new plan. He'd found what he needed to know in that spys office. The woman he worked with and the woman who Rick walked the dogs for. Every successive explosion drew his target out. His last test run to see if he could get the secondary trigger mechanism to work had gone smoothly. All of this meant he had them. He'd planned to drop the clues needed to find his apartment at the bombing today.

Something had slipped through though. It was clear they knew who he was. So plans hand to change. He knew it wasn't Rick. Rick never worked with others. Always trying to do everything on his own. Its why he knew it was useless to ask for his help, even with his leaning toward doing "the right thing." Now Olin had to create something to draw the target out to the next bombing and fast. If he did it right, this could all be done today.

His fist tightened around the steering wheel of the car his informant had given him and his teeth clenched. He owed it to Liz to do this right. He owed it to Rick too, the ungrateful prick. Justice wasn't being served. Rick always told him he should try following the law. But the law failed and he was going to fix that.

* * *

Sister Maggie was surprised when she took a walk by the front of the church this morning to see her son sitting on a bench stoically. He seemed to be waiting for something. Her mind pulled up a memory of him sitting with Father Lantom. She sighed. Their new priest was young and inexperienced. If he even noticed Matt sitting out here he probably only saw a blind man looking for rest.

Carefully she made her way toward him. Approaching as gently as possible. Things were still tense and new between them. She knew Matt had a hard time reconciling her with any image but a stern Nun who was at times very harsh on him as a child. A Nun who had always been distant. She swallowed setting down next to him. She hesitated to speak some part of her childishly afraid that her voice might spook him and he'd flutter away like a startled pigeon.

Matt knew she was there of course. His hands only tightened minutely around his walking stick and he licked his lips opening is mouth as if to speak only to swallow it back down. He was already braver than she was for even trying. Like the coward she was she waited for him to speak first. Waited for him to set the table.

"I… feel as if I need confession." He said his lip quirking up weakly. "I have many sins to confess… I just don't know which it is that drove me here today."

Maggie considered his words and his tone for a moment. "Well… the church is always open to those who seek refuge." She said quietly. Still frightened of the idea that he would leave. Just like she had.

"I'm not in need of refuge." He denied with a frown.

She couldn't help the snort that left her. "Sorry." She composed herself. "Come… I'll introduce you to Father Huxley."

Matt didn't move to follow as she stood. His jaw worked and he worked his hands around the stick in his hands. "I… I was hoping…" He hesitated swallowing thickly his hands starting to shake. "Would you mind getting coffee with me?"

Maggie blinked as she watched her son's body shake in some kind of fear. It was an odd request but not unreasonable. The communion room had a coffee maker and if that wasn't enough there were plenty of shops nearby. She nodded. "Coffee."

A tension eased out of Matt's shoulders and a hesitant and tentative smile graced his lips. "Coffee." He nodded then stood.

Maggie hesitated a moment before touching his shoulder lightly. "I'll guide you." She said softly. The surprised look and the conflicted confusion that flowed across Matt's face did not sit well in her stomach. She felt guilty for worrying so much now when she'd failed to be a good mother in the past. Instead of apologizing, asking for forgiveness or punishment she silently led him forward. The espresso machine was still working well enough. They could start there.

* * *

_Authors Notes:_

_I hope that this story is still enjoyable... despite its flaws. Thanks so much for reading!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Authors Notes: Welcome back!_

* * *

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

Olin drove slowly down the street keeping an eye out for the perfect place to draw out his target. As he rounded the corner he spotted Hawkeye standing at the entrance of a church. He was so surprised he brake checked himself getting a bit of whiplash and a blaring horn for his trouble. A dark smile pulled at his lips. This was perfect.

He pulled over practically onto a curb as soon as he could and got out of the car and immediately started typing up a letter. He grabbed his bag from the back seat and walked away. He didn't care if the car was towed it wasn't his anyway. Besides, it was a great way to send his message home. Focusing on his note he considered time. Three hours seemed like more than a generous amount. Maybe all of this would be done today. If not he still had his final plan. Besides. If they wanted to call themselves shields but couldn't protect a small little church than that was on them.

* * *

Clint felt like he was a demon stepping on hollow ground. Which was kind of ironic considering he was only doing this to talk to a devil. Jessica had abandoned him a few blocks away saying: "I'm not getting involved in this shit show you call a friendship."

"Rude." Hawkeye said but was honestly a bit grateful. If this was crossing some kind of line he didn't want to involve anyone else. He deserved the brunt of Daredevil's rightful anger. He took a deep breath and pushed into the church. It was practically abandoned. One or two nuns walking around doing nun things. Clint had the sudden realization that he had no idea how a church worked or where Matt might actually be. He froze three steps in as the door's swung loudly shut behind him.

The nuns looked his way with slight surprise but moved on from it quickly. It was uncomfortably quiet. He cleared his throat.

The two nuns in the corner shared a look before one of them rolled their eyes and walked over. "Can I help you?" She asked. "Service is on Sunday at 9 am. We have a few book studies in the evenings on Monday and Wednesdays. There's a calendar I can give you if you are interested in one of our other events. Or are you just here to pray?"

"I…" Clint was definitely intruding. This was not a space he should be in. "I was actually looking for someone?" His voice did not just borderline squeak on a statement turned question.

The woman looked confused then suspicious. "I'm not sure I can help with that."

"It's nothing bad. I was just hoping Matt was here."

She looked back at the other woman who was not so subtly listening in. "Matt?" She asked looking back at him.

"Murdock… he's a…" Clint cleared his throat. "He's a friend." Biting back the feeling that he was lying. Just because they'd fought didn't mean they weren't friends. In fact, he felt a little spark of hope, it probably meant they were actually seeing new sides of each other. Getting to know one another better. This could be a good thing in the long run. If Clint didn't utterly demolish it.

"Maggie's boy?" The woman in the corner asked gaining a glare from the woman before him. "He was here this morning… but he left a little bit ago."

That left him deflating. "What really? Aw... Do you know where he went? I really need to talk to him."

"No." The woman before him said shortly. "If you're really his friend you'll run into him again. Now I really must get back to cleaning. You may stay and speak to God if you wish but do not bother the others here."

Clint swallowed looking up to the stained glass windows towering over the dark pews and felt a foreign unease. "Actually… if he's not here… I'm just gonna go. Thanks though." God, if they did exist, probably wouldn't want him anyway. He shrugged away any feeling of being a disappointment and skipped out the door. Apparently Murdock had moved while he and Jessica were talking.

He sighed as he walked down the path and flopped down onto the bench in front of the church only to frown. His fingers ran along the wood and mettle and he found himself staring up through the green leaves of a nearby tree. This bench felt familiar.

His mind supplied the memory of a conversation he had with a friendly blind man weeks ago. He groaned head falling back in realization. He didn't really remember what they looked like but he remembered the red sunglasses. Something he'd seen Murdock wearing every day. Matt had helped him back then knowing full well who he was and he'd just spouted a whole bunch of stuff thinking he'd never see him again- that he would never have to worry that his words would come back to him. He didn't remember what they'd talked about exactly but he knew most of it was covertly about Daredevil.

Matt probably thought it was hilariously pathetic. He rubbed his eyes with a moan if God was real he should just strike him down with a lightning bolt right there. It was too embarrassing to even contemplate. He huffed. No use worrying about it now.

He needed to find Matt and fast. Before Fury noticed he was missing. Before the bomber decided to strike again. The question was: where was he?

Foggy said he'd know better because he'd be Daredeviling. Clearly that hadn't been the case. Matt had subverted both their expectations. It threw Clint so much his brain was struggling to come up with a viable course of action. The only thing to do was to try to think of where he'd go if he were Matt. His mind blanked for a moment before he thought of Natasha.

Well… if he was wrong it wouldn't be a waste. They should have been doing this together from the start. Standing up Clint brushed off his pants and started walking back to Nelson and Murdock's office.

* * *

Jessica was looking for a liquor store when she spotted a vehicle parked illegally. She didn't care really she'd done worse but it was the fact that she recognized the car as one that she'd been asked to find that had her pause. It was a car that had been stolen Monday night and the thing about it was it was low-end. Maybe good for parts but little else. She hadn't expected to find it in one piece. She had expected to find it either shredded for parts or in a ditch due to a spontaneous joy ride.

Whoever had taken it either ditched it or didn't plan on having it long. The license plate was different and probably fake but she had no doubts about its ownership. It had a pretty distinct scrap along the side and notable rust patterns. The owner was a middle-aged man who had inherited it from a beloved now-dead uncle.

She felt the whole thing was stupid but money was money and things had been slow so she took the job. She had ended up distracted trying to look up what she could on the bombings taking place but they were happening quickly and the police were being tight-lipped and S.H.I.E.L.D. was not exactly open to questions or sharing. So she'd only managed a basic profile.

Whoever was setting the explosions was angry at the spy organization for something and had been for a while. Something changed recently in their life to give them motivation they hadn't had before. Now that they had essentially snapped they were going to take it all the way until they achieved whatever goal they had in mind or were stopped.

Jessica shook her head. There was no way to help Murdock at the moment but she could at least call the owner and the police to report she found the car since it had been filed stolen. She'd stick around to see if the purp came back but he'd have to be pretty cocky if he did- or stupid. If this wasn't a ditch then that meant they were using it as their mode of transportation. Only an idiot would just drive a stolen car around like no one would notice. She was surprised it hadn't been spotted by a cop already. It was a pretty inconspicuous vehicle but still. She snorted and smirked. "Easy money." She said dialing the owner first.

* * *

_Authors Notes: Just trying to tie it all together... I only have a few more points to tie together before I can tell you how many chapters till the end... but this part of the story's kind of stressful to wright because I'm screaming at the characters to get a move on because things are about to hit the fan but they are being blissfully ignorant..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

"What are we doing here Luke?" Danny Rand found himself asking as he followed the larger man down the streets of Hell's Kitchen. He watched quietly as a newspaper bounced across the street falling apart as the wind dragged it on.

"Helping a friend."He said simply. Luke's stride was confident as the despondent Danny Rand followed behind him.

"Daredevil died." The Ironfist said flatly. When Luke didn't honor that statement with a response he continued. "He didn't tell us he'd come back to life. He could be Hand." He couldn't help the tremble in his voice at the very thought.

Luke didn't even slow down as he moved following the instructions Jessica had texted but said solidly. "You don't believe that."

"What would you know about what I believe?"

Luke glanced at him over his shoulder and shrugged. "If you actually believed Matt was apart of your evil ninja cult you would have come over the moment you heard he was alive and confronted him."

Danny chewed his bottom lip. It was less certainty and more that Danny did not want to believe Matt was hand. He believed Daredevil was a good man and that kept him from ever taking action even when he had his doubts.

Luke seemed to since his conflicting feelings because he slowed down and gave him a worried look. "Hey man, it's okay to be wary. Especially with the Hand. They're known to bring back the dead and for warping minds… I get it. I mean, it's still hard to believe the whole thing but Matt said that Electra was dead once before. Jessica even dug up her obituary…" Luke sighed rubbing his head. "This isn't helping. Just, can you trust me? I've seen him already. From what I heard he didn't die. It took him months to recover from the injuries he received from Midland Circle."

Danny hated that he felt relieved to hear that Matt had suffered such injuries. He knew though that the ones he'd seen come back from the dead came back with no signs of their death. It was a good sign. He felt a sudden sting of hurt though as the implications sunk in. "He's been active for months though… why wouldn't he contact us?"

"Matt's not exactly the touchy-feely type... not usually. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if some of his reasoning aligns with yours. It's possible he feared we would accuse him of coming back from the dead. Of being evil. Or maybe it's something else entirely. He's the only one who'd know for sure. So why don't you ask him yourself?"

Danny grunted in acknowledgment as Luke came to a stop at the door of an apartment complex. "This is the place." He said.

Danny frowned at the locked door. "How do we get in?"

Just then the door flew open and bounced slightly nearly smacking Luke. The man exiting apologized but kept moving. Luke grabbed the door before it fell closed and smirked at Danny. "After you." Danny didn't hesitate as he moved in making a beeline for the stairs.

The two made their way up to a door covered in police tape. Luke opened it without hesitation. "That seems more like a Jessica move." Danny said with a raised brow.

"It's for Daredevil." Luke shrugged before stepping into the bomber's home. "Jessica said we should try to find clues but that she didn't expect much because the cops already stomped through here."

"This place is a mess…" Danny said notting all the scraps of wire. "So if we aren't looking to find the bomber why are we here?"

Luke was digging through the closet. "Jess said to find something that..." He made a face. "These look like they'll do."

"Seriously?" Danny asked following him back out the door. "We did all this for… for that?"

Luke laughed as they exited the room and did their best to shut the busted door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

Foggy sighed tossing a crumpled paper into the wastebasket. Another botched idea. He couldn't focus. His mind was elsewhere as he imagined Clint and Matt were having some kind of conversation by this point. Even if it wasn't in words. It was weird watching their friendship grow from a distance. He really wished he could be there… maybe as a buffer… maybe as a bridge… maybe to support Matt like a real friend.

Things hadn't been the same since he found out about Matt's nightly activities though. He wanted to understand but Matt didn't make it easy. First Foggy had been terrified. Matt was running around the city in sweats getting into street fights with criminals for months. He thought Matt was going to die when he saw him covered in all that blood.

Under the circumstances, Foggy felt he'd handled it pretty naturally… He hadn't had any time at all to process the idea of his best friend risking his life and being a little bit more capable than your average blind man when Matt closed off from him suddenly and violently. Foggy was still so hurt from the realization that Matt didn't trust him that he didn't see or didn't want to see that Matt was hurting and acting out of fear.

When they broke up the law firm it was a reluctantly mutual choice. Matt had been choosing to push Foggy away. He still wasn't sure if it was because Matt was worried that his actions would hurt Foggy or because of some weird macho crap about being a lone warrior. He remembered Matt saying something about being weak and something about protection when he'd tried to ask him why.

For a while, he tried to make things work. Especially after Matt had promised he was done with Daredevil. Foggy had kept his distance while trying to be supportive. He was so happy that Matt was listening to Karen and his advice that he had ignored all the other signs. Signs he'd attributed to losing Electra. The depression, he knew, was partially due to that but Foggy wasn't a fool. He just acted like one sometimes.

Even back then Foggy could see Matt struggling. Anytime something major happened in the city. Especially anything violent. Matt would tense up and go stiff. Foggy felt like an ass because he knew that there were probably people out there suffering but Matt's health and happiness was more important to him. He'd tell Matt he was doing a good job staying on the straight and narrow… as he seemed more and more stressed every day.

It was after the whole earthquake and finding out that even without the suit that Matt was running around fighting the bad guys that something in Foggy finally realized that there was nothing to be done. Matt couldn't help it. Ignoring the devil inside- as Matt called it- caused him mental anguish. He saw it.

He didn't want to see it but he did. Matt said his hearing was good and that he could focus it on certain things. At first Foggy thought that meant he could pick and choose what he heard. Then, sitting in that police station waiting to hear any news of what was happening, of why they were in protective custody Foggy recalled an incident not long after finding out about Daredevil.

They were working in relative quiet when Matt suddenly stood up from his seat. "Matt?"

"I need to go." He said stalking toward the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's going on, you look keyed up-

"There's a woman being assaulted three blocks away!" Matt snarled pushing past him. "I'll be back with lunch."

"Wait! You're really doing this right now!?" He'd yelled as Matt ignored him. "I can't believe this!" Foggy had blinked at the slamming door too shocked to do anything.

In that police station, so many months later, something clicked. He'd always thought that Matt was stressing because he was always listening to everything around him like a dog in hyper-vigilant mode. Matt hadn't been doing that that day. Not even two minutes prior to that he'd been laughing with Foggy and only seconds before standing up he'd been humming to himself.

It was in the moment of remembering this that it occurred to him that it was possible that Matt couldn't control his senses. Not completely. That all the noise all the things he said he could hear it was always coming in whether he wanted it to or not. That's when he had decided to give Matt the suit. He'd brought it with him in case he couldn't talk Matt out of fighting but now he knew he'd just let Matt have it. He'd planned to ask Matt about it when he got back to see if that was what was really going on but Matt never came back.

He died. Foggy shivered. Three months later when he saw Matt again that didn't seem completely wrong. Matt was lost. He was so angry. Foggy hadn't even thought about asking him about any of his abilities. None of that mattered then. After Fisk was reincarcerated and they all made up Foggy was more focused on rebuilding trust.

Still, sometimes he notices Matt tensing up and he wonders what he's hearing. That woman had been three blocks away. He wanted to know if that was the edge of his radar or if Matt could hear the whole city.

He was scared to ask though. His own words haunting him. He knows that he hurt Matt when he found out. Calling him a liar. Asking if he was even really blind. Still, to this day he suffers the consequences of those words said in anger and fear.

Every once in awhile he'll see Matt struggling with reading something or parsing something out and he'll open his mouth tilting his head in his direction as if to ask him like he used to: "Foggy, are there words on this paper? What do they say?"

Then he seems to catch himself and his face crumples. "I'm sorry. I can't tell what this says… could you...?" There's a worry in his brow and a lack of the expectant smile as if he expects Foggy to ask him why he can't do it himself. It hurts because Foggy did that. Matt broke his trust and in retaliation, without thought, Foggy broke his back.

He shook his head trying to clear his mind. The Winter's were supposed to be showing up in half an hour and Karen was still on her lunch break. He knew he'd have to pick up Matt's slack. It was something he'd resigned himself too after Matt came back for real.

Midland Circle had nearly taken his best friend. First in the physical sense… then in the emotional sense. Foggy was starting to accept that Matt couldn't leave his Daredevil side as much as he wanted him to. He didn't understand it. He wasn't really ready to support it, but no matter what, he promised he'd be there for Matt. That he wasn't going to be another person who just walked out of his life.

Matt didn't deserve half the crap that had happened to him growing up. Foggy knew it wasn't a strong reason in words… but in his heart, he felt such a strong desire to just be here with his friend by his side in any way he could be.

Even if he had to go to another law firm. Even if Matt became a full-time vigilante like… the Avengers…(They really were just glorified vigilantes in his mind) Foggy would always be there. He wasn't ever going to let Matt push him away again. That's why he'd already decided that even if he was in the middle of a meeting that the moment Jessica told him where Matt was he'd go talk to him.

Remind the idiot that he's not alone anymore. The office door opened and Foggy looked up with a smile. "Hey!" He blinked in confusion when it wasn't Karen standing at his office entrance with coffee but Matt.

He was so surprised he just stared for a few moments. "Foggy?" Matt frowned. "I'm not late for the meeting am I? Sorry I wasn't here for prep… I just… needed to get my head on straight."

"What are you doing here?" He blurted in shock.

Matt tensed. "Do… you not want me here?"

Foggy blinked a few more times before shaking his head. "No- I honestly didn't expect you at all- after last night- I would have understood if you needed a mental health day."

Matt's answering smile was strained and even though he was less than a room-length away he felt distant. "I'm fine. We still have work to do right?"

Foggy nodded numbly. "I just nodded." He said without thought. The surprised look on Matt's face struck him, and the following tentative smile gave him an idea. If he started treating him a little more like he used to then maybe they could start mending… Matt understood actions more than words. It'd be the best way to say. "I'm sorry, I forgive you, do you forgive me?" When he couldn't get the words out, out of fear of triggering Matt's Catholic guilt. Or his own cowardice.

"Well…" Matt said. "We should go over the paperwork at least once before they get here right?"

Foggy nodded. "How did your morning go?" He asked, so many questions bubbling up. He had to know if he and Clint had actually made up this quickly.

Matt's head tilted slightly. "Fine, I guess… I talked with Sister Maggie… and I did some praying. I think I stayed away from the church for too long…" He fiddled with his walking stick his voice small. "I miss Father Lantom." He cleared his throat and a strained smile crossed his face. "The new priest is a nice guy though. The younger nun's really like him."

The sardonic smirk on Matt's face was humorous. Foggy had a feeling Matt wasn't really warming up to the guy but was trying anyway. "That's good… what about what happened with Clint did-

Foggy stopped talking as a pained look crossed Matt's face. "Let's not talk about him right now."

Opening the file on his desk he refocused. "Right. So I was thinking we should go with the second approach because our first idea lacks strength and the third requires a Chewbacca defense…" Matt wasn't ready to talk to Foggy about Daredevil. Foggy honestly wasn't ready to talk to Matt about Daredevil but if he really wanted their friendship to mend they needed to have that conversation.

For now though having Matt working with him in the office was enough.

* * *

Rick perked up when his phone barked. Unlocking it he grinned at the screen as his app showed that the little cartoon dog had come back. "Yes!" He stood quickly from the table he'd been nursing an extra-large cold brew coffee at. Ignoring the stares as he ran out of the little corner coffee shop and was on his way. The charm that Liz had given Olin had a faulty tracker in it. One of the dog tags from their trial runs. Back when his business was just a dream.

Dog walking was fun and what got him his start but it was the tags. The tags used for walks were helpful and gave the owners a bit more peace of mind. They could even check in to see where they were being walked if they wanted.

In fact, the chips and the tracking app which was programmed by Liz and Olin were the business. They had a whole website and everything. The tags were cheap and the app was free.

The tag on Olin's necklace was faulty and rarely worked. Rick doubted Olin realized that was how he was tracking him. He probably thought he was doing it the same way he did when they were kids not realizing that the cement jungle made that option nearly impossible.

For some reason about a year or so ago, Olin decided instead of moving back home like they'd been planning for nearly three years at the time that he was going to get a job as an accountant at some big bank. It was a setback. Rick didn't want to leave his friend but he did want to go home.

He'd almost convinced himself to leave when he noticed Rick was becoming more and more distant and that despite his new high paying job he was barely scraping by. Occasionally asking for a few bucks here and there. He should have recognized that look in his eye. Olin was plotting.

Rick didn't know what set it off or why, but he knew Olin was his responsibility. As a friend and because he was asked by Olin's brother to take care of him. Now that he'd found him he just had to get to him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bob and Weave**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

"Look." Jessica said into the phone. "You know where the car is. I found it for you so pay up." She frowned at the man's angry reply. "It's not my fault they won't release it." She glared at the sky. "You were the one who said you wanted to press charges if we could find the guy."

She listened to the man gripe about the unfairness of holding his vehicle as evidence. "Well, lucky you, the fingerprints came back almost instantly- unfortunately it looks like the guy who stole your car is part of an active case. There's nothing I can do about it. The police will turn over the car when they're done with it. Just send me the money. I did my job. Don't make me bring my lawyer friends into this." She hung up and groaned. "Stingy…" She frowned wondering what case tied in with the car.

It was as she had that wondering thought that something exploded behind the station.

* * *

Rick pocketed his phone as he came upon the location of the tracker. Pressing himself against the wall he peeked around to see Olin pulling at his hair as he spoke on the phone. "No. I don't have it. I ditched it. So the police picked it up, so what?"

He paused frowning deeply. "No of course not. I just didn't need it." He bit his lip. "I really appreciate it." Another pause as he listened to the other person on the phone. "Th-thank you. I'm glad it's helping you, I only care about getting what I want." He nodded. "Yes. Yes, they do."

Rick frowned. Wondering who his old friend was talking to. "I haven't had time to leave a warning-" He worked his jaw as the other person spoke. "Because I don't have anything against police- Let me send a warning I want to give them a chance considering it's a church- I'm trying to kill a monster. I don't want to be one."

Olin paled. "That's not true- Look, there are innocent people-

He stopped as he listened. "Okay. I do have a final plan. If I can get them to the Church I can either end it there or I can mark him for next time. It'll be easy." Olin seemed to be struck silent by whatever was being said. His fist tightened. "You want me to what? No. I won't do it. Not even with a warning- once it's out of port they won't be able to- no… of course not." Olin gulped suddenly looking very nervous. He nodded sharply a few times. "Okay. Okay. If you'll allow me to give a warning-"

Rick didn't think he liked the sound of whatever was being planned here. "It would draw out your target and mine." Olin said calmly his fist shaking. "We'd know exactly where they will be and it'll eliminate variables. Fine, only if we fail today." He sighed. "No. I know it will work. It'll still draw out your target. Win-win." Finally, the dark-haired man hung up letting out a tired sigh. "It'll all be worth it if he dies."

"If who dies?" Rick asked stepping out from his sort of hiding place. "Olin, what the hell is this about?"

"Don't say that like you're actually okay with the idea of me killing someone."

Rick shook his head. "Of course I'm not- but you wouldn't do this for no reason. Just tell me. Please."

Olin dragged his hand through his hair when the sound of an explosion cut through the normal city clamor. Olin swore. "Sorry, Rick. This is no time for idle chit chat." He spun around running into an alley. Rick took chase.

As he rounded a corner he found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. "Don't follow me." Olin growled. "Unlike yours this one's loaded. I don't use these to bluff."

"I just want to help-"

"No, you don't! You want to stop me! You'd never let me do this even though it has to be done!"

"Olin, please!" Rick reached forward. The gun went off.

* * *

They were just sitting in the office working on the paperwork and shooting snide comments back and forth while Karen joined in after a moment of watching with a slightly nostalgic look on her face just waiting for the Winter's to show up when Matt suddenly stopped talking. His whole body stiffening up like he'd been prodded. "Matt?" Karen asked gently.

Matt stood walking quickly toward the window. "I have to go."

"You can't just go through the window!" Foggy said standing and grabbing hold of his friend's arm as he tried pulling the window open. "Matt, what's going on?"

Matt made a groan like noise in the back of his throat and shot the wall just left of Foggy's face a pleading look over his sunglasses. "There's no time- I'll explain later."

There was a knock on the door and Foggy and Karen looked to it as Matt swore at the anti-theft locks on the window. The door opened slowly and Clint Barton poked his head in. He looked like a kid peeking into a room he was told not to go into. His eyes landed on Matt and tension visibly left his shoulders. "Thank God." He mumbled not so quiet.

Matt twisted and leaned against the window quickly crossing his arms, acting nonchalant as if he weren't just trying to run from this encounter. "Barton." Foggy was surprised at Matt's sudden voice control. Even though they all knew he was panicking inside. "What…" The man's voice began to shake. "What a surprise. I had no idea you were aware of my place of work!" So much for control Foggy thought amused.

It boggled Foggy that Matt had kept Daredevil a secret from him for more than a year. He should have noticed within a week. Except- oh yeah!- he thought Matt was his normal blind lawyer friend who stood for justice. Not a blind ninja who kicked bad guys for fun. "I've been spying on you since, like, Monday. You've known this for a while I think…" Clint sounded confused. "I know you could hear me following you…"

"Right." Matt cleared his throat looking like a cat caught after a fall. (Fall? What fall? I am incapable of flaws.) "What are you doing here Barton?" His voice lowered slightly as he began to slip into his alter ego.

"Still with the last name thing?" Clint asked. "You didn't even do that when we first met."

"I didn't know who you were until almost two months after we met." Matt countered. Karen made a noise and Foggy looked over to see her covering her mouth her face slightly red. Clearly she was trying not to laugh. Matt looked annoyed. "I told you all I could last night." He said looking suddenly very tired.

"I know. It was very helpful. We found the guy. Got a manhunt out for him right now. He's proving to be surprisingly slippery though."

Matt's brow rose. "Then… why are you here? Need my help sniffing him out?"

Clint bit his lip then glanced at Foggy for half a second the man could see a real vulnerability in the Avenger's eyes. "Look… I wanted to apologize."

Dear god Matt looked so confused. "Apologize? For what?"

Clint blinked. "Well… for accusing you of being the bomber and being a creepy stalker."

Matt waved him off. "If our positions were switched I would have done the same."

Foggy watched as Clint's face danced through a few emotions and then he laughed. "Okay… then I'm sorry for assuming you were bad just because a blind man wouldn't normally be alone in an alleyway with a bomb."

A small smile flickered on Matt's face. "So it couldn't have been wrong place wrong time?"

Clint's smile was understanding and sardonic. "Isn't it always with us?"

Matt sighed rubbing at the stubble on his chin. "I guess."

An awkward silence fell between the two and Karen and Foggy shared a wide-eyed look through the tension. "Well!" Foggy said clapping his hands together and making the hero's jump. "I'm hungry. Who's hungry."

"Foggy…" Matt was frowning. They all looked to Clint as his phone started ringing. "Oh…" He said looking down. "Hold on. I… have to take this." He hit the receive button just as the whole building shook and the muffled sound of an explosion hit them.

"What the hell was that?!" Karen yelled as Matt stood straighter his eye's widening.

"Clint!" Natasha's voice was coming through the spy's phone. "What the hell just happened?"

"Something just exploded." Clint said in shock.

"The police station." Matt said his eyes wide.

Foggy reached for his phone. "Brett!" He yelped.

"The car." Natasha growled.

Matt's head snapped up. "Car?"

"It had the bomber's prints." Natasha cursed. "We just found a note."

"We're headed that way." Clint nodded toward Matt who was clenching his jaw tightly. As the two headed out the door the Winter's stepped back looking shocked. Foggy sighed. Looked like he was working solo again.

* * *

It doesn't take long for Jessica to realize what case the car was tied to when it's clear that the lot where the car had been held for evidence turned out to be what exploded. Only one of the forensic team members was close enough to take any real damage (they'd been carted off in an ambulance before Jessica came to the scene). Only minor damage to surrounding vehicles and a close call with the fire nearly causing another car to explode. Yet, the whole thing seemed off because the police were not tied in with S.H.I.E.L.D. This bombing was not like all the others. Maybe it was opportunistic. Or so she had thought.

When they found the letter a little later somehow delivered without anyone seeing who'd left it, it sent the police into a tizzy. Three hours. It said. A bomb was hiding somewhere in the city and the only thing the letter said was that if S.H.I.E.L.D really cared about protecting innocence then they'd find the bomb and save the day. He left a riddle but Jessica wasn't really in the mood for that bull crap.

Pulling out her phone she dialed Luke. "Did you get it?" She asked without preamble.

"Yeah."

"Good meet me at the police station. If Matt isn't on his way over I'll eat whatever you've found."

"Gross." Danny whined.

"Can it dragon boy."

"On our way." Luke hung up before they could start arguing.

"Fuck." Jessica pulled out her flask only to find it empty. "Fuck." Her client was going to be a headache now. So much for easy money. "Fuck." She said again flopping down onto the steps of the police station to wait. She had a plan if Murdock was willing to play along.

* * *

_Authors Notes:  
_I went back and did some editing. I fixed some mistakes and added a few things. Nothing major has changed. I was actually kind of surprised at how little I wanted to change once I'd calmed down. I almost stopped to do a rewrite... We're coming up on the climax so the end is in sight.

Thank you all so much for reading. I honestly can't believe people read my stuff at all some days. It makes me happy to know that people enjoy these stories.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: This one's kind of weird… but please forgive me. Everything is hell right now. Everything was hell before all this craziness and I think I would just like to let this happen as it does. Please enjoy… _

**Chapter Seventeen:**

I didn't have a long life. Still, I've no doubt I left an impact. It was not in the way I would have picked if I had a choice. I came to life and not long after my father dropped me off at a church. I didn't really have time to get any kind of read on it. There were lots of children running and playing in the yard. I sat watching from the bench where I was abandoned and thought it was a nice view. I wished for the kids to keep playing. It would be nice if that innocent happiness could just last.

Nothing lasts forever though. I was never meant to last for long.

Neither was that happiness. People were rushing around. Women in long black gowns talking in hushed whispers as the subtle feeling of anxiety began to feel the air. The kids were interrupted. Silenced and held under a tense silence. Suddenly there was a rush of movement and a woman was peering down at me. Fear in her eyes.

She motioned for another woman dressed in a similar black and white outfit. They had all been moving past me without notice for hours now. It was nice to know I wasn't actually invisible.

"We found it." The first woman whispered as the other crossed herself. Call the police I will call Michael." The next few minutes were full of confusion and strained commands.

I felt something inside me snap.

The woman was rushing out the door and as I wondered if she would be going with me a strangled yell filled the air just as something big and dark fell over me. There was a flash of yellow and a scream then the world was gone. Why couldn't I have been born a calculator?

* * *

2005

Four people laugh as they walk into a small home. "We're going to do it." The single woman in the group said. This beautiful blond was Elizabeth newly Brown but everyone called her Liz. "We're finally moving to New York." Olin was beaming as he kissed her.

"That's amazing." He said. "So you got the job?"

She punched his shoulder. "You bet I did." Then she turned to Ricky, her brother, and Olin's brother Bernard. Smiling softly. So unbelievably proud of them. "I'll miss you two psychos."

"We'll miss you too sis." Ricky says smiling as Liz and Bernard hug. Then she hugs her brother and he gives her a bear hug. "Don't forget about us little folk." He pats her on the shoulder.

Olin laughs cuffing him in the arm. "Never bro." Then he catches Ricky's eyes suddenly serious. "Take care of my brother."

Ricky returned the look. "Take care of my sister."

Lizz laughed. "We both know I'll be taking care of him!"

Bernard holds up a fist laughing. "Take care." He says and pulls Olin into a one armed hug as the fistbump initiates.

"Take care of my sister." Ricky whispers again hugging Olin next.

"Always." The man smiles at Liz, his eyes gentle.

2012

Ricky remembers staring in shock at the T.V. as Bernard rushes to call Olin. His voice is frantic as he talks. "Did you ever get a hold of Liz? Olin? We're watching the television right now. Are you safe?"

Lizz had been busy at work and unable to stay in contact. "I'm sure she'll show up. Just… stay calm- stay safe."

They stayed in close contact for the next few days but it was a week later before they heard anything for sure. It was the middle of the night and Ricky is woken up with his arms curled around Bernard. He hums as he's pulled from sleep by the sound of "Trouble" by P!nk blaring from his boyfriend's phone. Bernard grones as he reaches for the device. "'lo?"

Ricky snorts in surprise as Bernard sits up with a start. "Olin? What happened?"

Yawning Ricky sits up glancing at the clock. Its red numbers glaring a furious 4:45 Am. It was early for all of them. "Slow down. What happened?" There's a pause and Bernard straightens his body tense. "Is it…"

Bernard's voice catches and he makes a strangled sound. "What?"

That was when they all knew they'd never see Liz again. The week after The Incident they found out that their friend and sister had been killed in the attack.

Bernard wanted to rush up right away. Ricky managed to convince him to stay and take care of his mother and hold onto his job. Besides Liz was his sister. If one of them had to stay behind it wasn't going to be him.

Ricky was going to lay his sister to rest and then he was going to bring Olin back.

They had planned a year but finances and arrangements made them realize it would take longer. They found they were ready to move in three. Just as they were starting to plan their move back Olin was visited in the night by a man in a skull mask. The man said only one thing. "Read." As he dropped a folder on their table and left.

It's contents were shocking. Liz had said she was a software engineer. It was shocking to find that she had actually been a spy. An operative for an agency calling itself The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division or S.H.I.E.L.D.

Finding that out was shocking to her husband but not truly surprising. Liz was always amazing. No, it was finding out the rest. The fact that she'd died during an attack on a flying ship. Burned in an explosion caused by the destruction of an engine.

The attack was carried out by a couple of men under mind control who had also recruited S.H.I.E.L.D.'s enemies. The one who caused the engine to explode the one who led the invading force with so much precision one had to question the legitimacy of this so-called mind control was an agent code-named Hawkeye.

An agent that wasn't just forgiven for this atrocity but also given the title of hero. Put on the same level- the same team as Iron Man. He was not punished for his crimes, he was rewarded. It was a failure in the system that Olin could not forgive.

Hawkeye took his everything. Olin was going to take down Hawkeye and punish the organization that did not know how to reprimand its own men.

A year later Black Widow and Hawkeye told the world about themselves and all of

S.H.I.E.L.D.'s dirty laundry. Now as his plans had finally come together he no longer had any reservations about wiping out what was left of the fractured association.

Olin knew how to blow shit up. If anyone knew that it was Ricky, which is why he had to be stealthy or be stopped before his justice could be served. Ricky couldn't know. Even if he deserved this. All of them did.


	18. Chapter 18

Bob and Weave

**Chapter Eighteen:**

Danny excitedly rushed up to Jessica when he saw her only to step back because of her glare. "Did you bring the thing?" She asked. Straight forward and blunt as always. Someday he'd get her to do something other than scowl.

Luke caught up to them at a calm pace. "Yeah." He said holding up the pilfered item. "We got it."

"So… What is it exactly that we're doing?" Danny asked as Jessica started walking the other two falling in step behind her.

"I'll let you know when Matt gets here."

"I'm here. What are you doing?" Matt's voice asks and Danny yelps, throwing his hands around in a half-abandoned punch. Matt catches the swing loosely. Matt's just suddenly there walking next to them, as if he'd been beside them the whole time, a dirty-blond man at his side. Matt gives a slight wave. "Hi Danny."

"Matt!" Danny feels his own heart rate accelerate and takes a calming breath. It's the first time he's seen the man since before the collapse of Midland Circle. Matt looks tired. He's dressed in a business suit but his hair is ruffled. Danny looks him up and down. He tries not to make it obvious that he's basically looking for signs of the Hand. "Who's your friend?" He says never looking away from Matt.

"Hawkeye." Matt's shoulders rise just slightly.

"Back off Rand." Jesica puts a hand on his shoulder and Danny steps back surprised. He was just looking.

Matt sighs heavily. Before his face scrunches and he tilts his head slightly. "Luke? Are you holding gym shorts?"

"Yes." Luke still doesn't elaborate and it's frustrating.

Something in Matt's responsive glare clicks in Danny's head. His glasses really don't hide his expressions half as well as his devil mask. "Oh! Oh! I get it!" He says excitement welling.

Matt speaks over Danny's revelation. "What do you want Jessica? If you haven't noticed the police stations in chaos and it's not just because their evidence blew up."

"I know." Jessica said. "There's a bomb. Set to go off in less than three hours."

"Jesus." Luke says.

"Language." Hawkeye says then shrugs when Matt tilts his head toward him. Danny is trying to figure out why the man's name is familiar.

"Can you find the bomber with this?" Jessica asked, grabbing the shorts and practically shoving them under Matt's nose.

The lawyer recoils, like she's put fire in his face, leaning back. His features drop into disapproval. "I'm not a dog-

"No you're better than a dog." Jessica says. "You don't slobber and when I say 'What is it boy?' You can actually tell me what you smell-

Matt crosses his arms and Danny's convinced he's going to say no but then Matt rolls his eyes. "Alright." His face goes sower. It reminds Danny of a child being forced to eat their vegetables. He hesitates. "Maybe I should get my mask first… It'll be weird if" and he does air quotes. "'The Defenders' are just following a blind man-

"Just do it Murdock." Jessica snaps.

"I don't envy you." Luke says cooly.

Matt's upper lip rises showing off a bit of his teeth. It really does remind Danny of an irritated dog. Snatching the garment Matt razes it to his nose. He takes a quick sniff and coughs. Everyone else is watching him intently so Danny doesn't feel off doing the same. Matt just stands there, his shoulders slowly tensing. Danny gives Luke a confused look. Luke shrugs when he catches it.

Jessica lets out a sigh that's almost all growl. "Sometime today."

Matt's cheek's pink a little and he sniffs the air experimentally before smelling the shorts again. Danny can't help but make a face in sympathy. Letting the fabric drop to his side but not dropping them Matt tilts his head sniffing the air. With a sigh, he starts to move. "You found his scent?" Luke asks.

"No." Matt says. "He hasn't been here… We need to go somewhere he has been."

"His apartment?" Luke asks.

"Why'd we bring the thing then?" Danny can't help but whine getting a razed eyebrow from Luke in response.

"No." Clint says crossing his arms. "The suspect hasn't been to the apartment in days. We need a fresher trail. Like maybe the last bombing."

"Exactly." Matt says stalking down the street.

"Okay." Luke says. "We're doing this."

"Right." Danny sighs. Matt seems normal… but so had Harold. Matt is being helpful and none of his actions seem evil. But evil was tricky and liked to dress up as innocuous or friendly. Danny wanted to believe that Matt had just managed to survive but it was so hard to believe. It was one thing to survive a building collapse and quite another to survive a whole skyscraper falling down on top of you. So many stories had fallen on top of him. No one just walked away from that.

For now though. There was a more immediate threat. Danny would let it go. For now.

* * *

There is a man lying in the dirt staring up at the sky. His vision is going gray. His friends knew him as Rick and in these moments he wonders how his life ended up this way. Tears prick at the corners of his eyes realizing he'd never get to see Bernard again. He wasn't strong enough to make a difference and his limbs were going cold. Olin was gone. He'd failed.

There is suddenly a scritching scuffling sound. Rick tilts his head and a familiar form stands over him. "Hey." He says. "I didn't think you were out here."

The figure says nothing. It just moves around him. He can barely follow the movement and suddenly the ground is folding up beneath him and he smiles as the earth swallows him whole.

* * *

"Damn it!" Matt growls. They'd been on the prowl for nearly an hour and suddenly the trail he'd been following grows cold. Or more accurately it's muddied so badly in the busy shopping district there's no hope of finding it.

Danny razes a hand. "I vote food."

"We're kind of on a time crunch, kid." Luke says with patience and Matt wonders where he finds it.

"We don't have time for this." He snarls pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

"Chill." Clint says, his heart isn't calm but he's keeping the rest of his body relaxed. "We won't find it if we're wired. If the kid wants to buy a corndog to go it won't hurt anything."

Jessica lets out an irritated sigh. "We don't have time for this."

"Well, do you have time to pick me up if I pass out from hunger?" Danny askes sounding mildly serious. "I haven't eaten since five this morning."

"Oh, boo-hoo." Jessica's voice caries a sneer.

"Calm down. How about you go buy something to put in Jessica's flask a coffee for Murdock and grab us all something to go." Luke suggests.

"Ooh! Coffee for me too!" Clint says and only shrugs at Matt's glare.

"Okay." Danny says happily skipping off.

"Damn it." Jessica says. "You shouldn't just let him have his way."

Luke shrugs. "Honestly I'm a little hungry too and I know the longer you go without alcohol the more irritated you get."

The woman sighs. "Fine. I'll let it slide. We still need to figure out where to go from here though."

Clint hums a hand on his chin as he paces back and forth. "There's got to be some way to narrow the search. Do you know what the note said exactly?"

Jessica shrugs. "No. I think it was some kind of riddle or a clue or something. Hell, it probably said it flat out but there was no way to swipe it. Trust me I tried."

Matt should have taken a moment to eavesdrop on the precinct, but he'd been distracted by the crazy "sniff out the bad guy scheme." He sighs. "Fine. We'll brainstorm over lunch. I just… I have a bad feeling about all this."

"Oh really?" Jessica asked with a sarcastic bite. "Guy blowing up random spots around the city and you have a bad feeling. I'd honestly be worried if you didn't Murdock."

Luke was right she was getting more irritable every minute she went without her drink. Matt just grits his teeth and as subtly as he could he sniffs the air. Just hoping to pick up on something. Anything.

* * *

_**Authors Notes:**_  
_I just want to thank anyone who's made it this far. I know this story took some weird turns. It surprised me a bit where it went... I am pretty confident we're nearing the end though and I can only say that 1: I'm going to have to make a few adjustments to the summery and 2: I'm never titling a story again until it's 75% done or more... anyway... Thank you for reading. I hope to post the next chapter soon!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Author's Notes:_

_I haven't been sleeping well since... well everything with Covid started... Now my home state is on fire. The sky is full of ash and it has been for over a weak now. They expect even once the fires that have been burning for at least that long go out that it will be a couple months before the sky's are clear again. The after noon sun is orange and the morning and evening sun is blood read. I still see ash floating down from the sky like slow snow almost every night. I work in a place where I have to be outside for several hours at a time, I'm breathing in this air and looking at the people wearing mask and the sky over cast... and my thoughts wander and I get lost deep in thoughts of worry... I just cant stop thinking about the sky. It'll be nice to see the mountains again, to see a blue sky... to be able to breathe... It's like my depression has leaked into the outside world... I hate it._

_I hope that you all are finding hope and peace somewhere in this crazy world right now. For now I managed to find a spark of inspiration and wrote out this chapter. I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen:**

They are headed out of the shopping area when Luke has a thought. "Jessica. Where did you find the car?"

"I don't know." Jessica grumbles. He looks down at her watching as she stuffs her hands deep into her ash grey coat. "It was near some church."

"A church?" Matt asks, his head tilting toward her, dark brows peeking over blood red lenses. For a blind guy he seems awfully good at sticking strongly to reds and blacks.

Jessica looks as far away from Matt as humanly possible, her face irritated. "Okay. Fine. It was near your church Murdock. Ya happy?"

"What were you doing near my church?" Matt's voice is barely a growl but it's still threatening.

Jessica glances at Hawkeye. Luke doesn't dare ask as Matt's face fills with a silent kind of rage. He tilts his ear toward Hawkeye before he turns his face toward him, leveling his anger at the man. "Clint?"

The man doesn't even flinch. "I was looking for you." He says, voice level, eyelids half mast over silver-blue eyes. "You vanished and Foggy and I were worried-

"Foggy?" Matt's face is so expressive, it's like watching an anime. Luke thinks. The man now looks stricken almost hurt. "Foggy sent you to my church?"

Clint opens his mouth but Jessica beats him to it. "No," She says with a roll of her eyes. "He sent him to me. I told this guy to leave you be but he was insistent-

"Hey!" Hawkeye sounds betrayed. "It didn't go down like that-

"I showed him where your church was but to be fair I also told him not to go to it."

"How do you even know-

"P.I." Jessica says. "Remember? Your friends Karen and Froggy-

"Foggy." Matt corrects with a snap of teeth.

"Whatever." Jessica says with a wave and a half roll of her eyes. Luke is pretty sure from her tone alone that she had said it wrong just to get a rise out of the man. "Your friends were worried. Asked me to see if I could find you before you hurt yourself."

Matt's rage drains out of him and his head tilts toward the ground. "I would never do that to them."

"I think they were more worried about you picking a fight you couldn't win." Jessica says.

"No they weren't." Matt sighs, taking his glasses off rubbing his face and dragging a hand through his hair. He places his glasses back but not before Luke gets a clear look at haunted dark eyes. Matt's frown is heavy. "They were worried I would pick a fight I chose not to win."

The tense silence this brings over the group has Luke's skin itching. Seeing that look on Murdock's face is unsettling. Jessica looks away from Matt, her face guarded, but Luke can see the unease and anger brewing in her brown eyes.

"Look." Luke says trying to break the tension and refocus the group. "The important thing is we know where the car was left. Which means we have a good chance of picking up his trail." He takes a moment to let that sink in. "How about it guys? Let's head over that way-

Luke cuts off his thoughts getting derailed as Matt suddenly goes rigid. "The police have narrowed down the search." He says his face looking even scarier than when he'd glared down Hawkeye. "They know where the bomb most likely is."

"Where?" Danny asks quietly, sounding unsure under the tension.

"It's at a church. They just don't know which one."

"Really?" Jessica asks. "They can't narrow it down? The car was sitting on the corner right in front of-

"Hey, hey." Luke says trying to reign in her ranting then turns to try to calm down the simmering devil. "We don't know for sure. All we know is that he ditched the car there, it's possible he'd dropped the bomb somewhere else."

"We don't have time to debate this." Matt growls. "We're losing time. We should have been there an hour ago!" Matt is already running.

Jessica looks at Luke and tilts her head after the running man. "Well let's go." She says with a lift of her brow as if Luke was the one being unreasonable.

Danny and Clint are right behind the blind man. Luke wonders how clearly Matt is focusing and whether or not they are following a blind panicked man or a determined demon. Jessica is catching up to the others now and Luke lets out a sigh. It doesn't matter, they are right. The best course of action is to get to the church. If nothing else they can at least pick up the trail.

* * *

Clint is trying to keep calm for Matt's sake but he remembered Jessica had said that the church was basically Matt's family. Clint knows that if his family was at risk of a bomb going off in their home he would not be the least bit calm.

Matt is breathing raggedly as they approach the church and Clint can see that children and adults alike are already being escorted out. Matt doesn't slow, instead he picks up the pace letting out a frantic cry. "Maggie!"

Clint had never heard such a tone from the man. He glances over at Luke and the larger man nods once like they just shared some kind of thought. Clint's only thought is that they're running out of time. Luke shoots forward picking up his pace as Matt disappears into the building.

"Damn it." Jessica says sounding board, not winded in the least despite the seven blocks they just ran and the dire situation. Clint would probably feel jealous if he wasn't already used to being around people who could run miles without breaking a sweat. Instead he just feels like they aren't pushing hard enough.

As they enter the building they hear a loud "boom" and several surprised screams from behind them. They make there way into an inner courtyard as the smoke starts to rise.

Clint is confused by the lack of fire until he sees Luke on his knees, his yellow shirt smoking. The front burnt away.

His eyes don't linger on the man though as a panicked gasp draws his attention to the form of Matt curled up on the ground. A nun kneeling over him, hands hovering as he lets out a pain filled moan. His feet pushing uselessly against the dirt.

As Clint moves closer rounding around the woman he can see Matt is gripping his ears tightly. His face twisted in pain and fear. His glasses are a few feet away and Clint picks them up as he jogs over to check on the man. Worry is clawing sharply at his chest.

* * *

Danny watches as Hawkeye rushes to Murdock's side calling out to him. "Matt!" The man being addressed is moaning like he is in pain , hands gripping his ears tightly.

Luke stands up from the small crater he is kneeling by and what is left of his shirt falls off, fluttering to the ground. It has Danny thinking about ash and smoke and he swallows bile fighting back the memories of the dead.

"Shh." The nun says as she seems to break out of her shock and starts to run her hand through Matt's hair. The man flinches fully and shrinks away from her. "Who-" he gasps.

Danny looks to Jessica who is chewing on her bottom lip brows drawn together in worry.

When she notices him looking she stops and glares at him before glancing at Luke. Luke is watching intently as Hawkeye tries to calm Matt with the nun's help. "You okay?" She asks and the brick house of a man just nods in response. She snorts. "Good."

With that Jessica makes her way over to Matt. She doesn't bend down to his level though, she just stands there, a few steps from his head, arms crossed glaring down as if she stares hard enough and angry enough her gaze might fix him. "Hey, Murdock."

Matt doesn't respond, he's been coaxed into laying on his back now but he's gasping and his fingers are digging into the grass. The nun leans over to take one of his hands placing his palm to her chest.

Danny watches as his fear filled eyes dart around lost. His mouth is moving as if he's trying to work out words. Danny's not sure but he thinks he sees blood coming from Matt's ear.

He walks closer in step with Luke and can finally hear Matt's quiet words. "It's gone. It's gone."

"Breathe. Mathew." The woman says stern but gentle.

"I don't think he can hear us." Hawkeye says looking nervous. "His hearing was already fucked from the first bombing." Danny blinked. He hadn't known that.

The woman takes her hand not holding Matt's to her chest and brushes his hair back. "Sis-sister Maggie." Matt says and licks his lips. "Good. Good. I thought…" Tears were in his eyes and he shakes his head letting out a keening sound at the back of his throat. "I can't hear." His whole body begins to shake at the admission. "Not even… it's gone. Please don't leave." His free hand reaches up and grips the hand in his hair. Desperate. Tightly gripping screaming for her to stay, as if she would stand and leave him here.

Danny is convinced in this moment that Matt is not Hand. He'd just heal otherwise.

There is something that Danny can do here. He's only just learned about it and he isn't sure how much he can do but it is worth a try.

Stepping forward Danny holds up his fist not tapping into his chi yet. "I can help." He tries to keep his gaze steady.

Hawkeye and the woman of the cloth look at him at once before sharing a look that they then trade with Luke and Jessica. Both of whom just shrug. They don't know about his healing.

The woman is the one who, after staring him down, nods her ascent, and Hawkeye moves aside giving him room. Danny takes a deep breath as he stands over his once team mate.

He is hoping he can call him a friend once again. With that thought he gets on his knees and makes a fist. He ignores the woman's gasp as it lights up and the small thrill of excitement and anxiety beginning to stir in his gut.

Opening his palm slowly he moves it over Matt's head. He frowns as he feels the chaotic energy in his friend. As if he were in great pain. Instinctively his other hand moves out over Matt's abdomen and he can feel the damage. It leaves him feeling nauseated. He isn't sure how Matt is up and running around. How he hasn't been screaming with every step. His bones are cobbled together. Weak throughout but especially in his back and hip. Danny doesn't have to wonder where the worst of the crush like injuries came from. They all saw the building fall.

He takes in another deep breath. Guiding the energy to heal. He focuses on Matt's ears first and it is surprisingly easy. Like Matt's body is wired to focus healing there first. Then the lower body begins to heal. Scars in muscle fade and brittle bone gain back life and strength. If Danny had any doubts about Matt just surviving the collapse they are gone now. He feels he has to heal what he can. For not looking for him. For not believing he wasn't Hand.

"That's enough! Danny stop!" Matt's voice breaks his concentration and- wow. His head hurts. His chest hurts. Danny gasps, it feels like his stomach has turned inside out. The world tilts as he looks up to see the nun reaching for him. Then everything goes black.


	20. Chapter 20

_Author's Notes:_

_I'm on a role.  
So, my friend has been having me play the Nonary Game with her. Its a Playstation novel game and lots of fun. (She gets irritated with me because I am good at puzzles and figure things out too quickly in her opinion but enjoys watching me get blindsided by some of the narrative). Doing what I can to enjoy what I can in life. :)_

* * *

Sound came back slowly. Matt knew that there were people around him. Maggie's quick thinking allowing him to feel her familiar heartbeat. She was helping him calm down enough to feel the vibrations around him. The movement of air. To smell and taste…

His team was there. He could smell Jessica and assumed the solid wall standing behind her was Luke. Right now Danny was holding his hands over Matt. Matt knew it was Danny because he could feel his jittery vibrations and smell Chinese food and expensive aftershave so strong he could taste it. Sour on the back of his tongue.

He could feel a strange energy coming from Danny's hands. Impossible to describe. As powerful as his fist but more direct. Like Turbulent vs Laminar flow. It pulled and guided something in Matt and as his hearing returned he could hear Danny's breath coming in shorter and shorter huffs. As the energy washed through him from his head to his toes he felt a cutting pain in his back and let out a sharp gasp just as his hearing returned to normal and Danny's heart sounded like it was about to explode.

Matt was ashamed to admit that it wasn't until the pain in his back started to fade that he realized what Danny was doing. Matt didn't want to move. Unsure of what breaking the connection by force would do to Rand. "That's enough! Danny stop!" Matt cried.

The kid was killing himself. "Is he hurting you?" Maggie asked, worry in her voice.

"No." Matt said just as Danny gasped. "He's going to die if he doesn't stop!" The energy in Danny's hands faded and he began to slump.

Matt felt his mother let his hand go. In the next moment she was reaching for Danny, and his radar was so clear Matt didn't miss as Clint reached over at the same time or how Jessica's voice caught in worry. Luke's heart was racing but he kept himself back allowing Maggie and Hawkeye to take care of the young man.

Matt sat up slowly. Slightly disoriented by how good he felt. He tipped not used to not needing to compensate for the imbalance in his hearing and the lacking pull of damaged muscle that had plagued him since Midland Circle.

Luke moved to his side quickly placing a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Whoa there Matt. You okay?"

Matt was more than okay. Matt felt phenomenal. He wanted to run, jump, and, hell, do a backflip. Guilt weighed heavily on him though. Because Danny was out cold. His heart was starting to slow but whatever he had done had taken a heavy toll and Matt wasn't sure there weren't going to be lasting consequences. "I'm…" He flexed his hand. "I'm good." And despite it all, he felt a small smile pull at his lips.

Danny let out a snore and Maggie sighed. "I think he'll be fine. He probably just needs rest."

"He'll be hungry when he wakes." Matt says sensing how empty Danny's stomach was.

Jessica snorts. "What else is new?"

"What now?" Hawkeye asks.

"I don't know." Matt says.

Luke shrugs. "We keep looking for our suspect I guess."

* * *

Ricky was probably dead. Olin couldn't stop thinking about it. Ricky was probably dead and it was his own damn fault.

With a roar Olin tosses the peace of crap radio he was pulling apart against the wall. Plastic clatters apart and it crashes heavily to the ground.

His bomb was stopped as he expected, but he wasn't happy about it. Apparently his financier's target failed to show and sadly his own… Hawkeye hadn't been touched by the blast. He was tired of this game's constraints.

The man who pointed out Hawkeye's crime wants him to go bigger. Olin had his doubts, but now… now that Olin had killed Ricky .

Now that he'd done such a disservice to Liz... he found the idea appealing. If nothing else it would cause the hero's great pain to fail and Olin could not think of a better way to end it all.

He no longer cared about his source's goals or his threats and promises. Olin was doing things his way now. The way he should have been in the first place.

Turning back to his work he began to hum. It would all end tomorrow. Smiling, he looks out the window to the harbor. "Sail, Baby, sail." He mumbled. "Out upon that sea, only don't forget to sail back again…" he holds up the bomb examining it with a bitter smile. "Sail back again to me." *

* * *

Peter Parker stands in the kitchen of his home and stares at the TV. It was like Hell's Kitchen had fallen under fire. Thank god the Defenders had made it to the church in time but it sounds like it was a close call. The boy feels for Daredevil and he really wants to help.

He knows that Mr. Stark doesn't want him to get close to the bombs though. Worried that he'd get blown up or something but Peter had been nearby that first day. He should have been able to find the bad guy. He should have been able to stop this all then.

Aunt May is watching him from the kitchen table. "I know that look." She says voice tight. "You are beating yourself up over things out of your control."

"I should be there. I should be helping Daredevil." Peter says.

May sighs. "Okay… how about this. We take a sick day tomorrow and take a trip out to Manhattan. You and I. I don't want you going over there alone."

Peter rubs the back of his neck. "Okay… but… what if…"

"You want to do this? You want to be a hero? Let your aunt be the backup. Let me be there to help you if something happens."

Peter doesn't like the idea of his aunt being anywhere near the bombs but he nods. If it would allow him the time to go help. He could keep her safe. That's what Spider-Man did.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_* The words Olin's mumbling are from Slumber Boat by Alice Riley._

_Sorry not a lot happened in this chapter._

_In other news this story is almost done. Whoo. Can you believe it? I think if I don't accidentally add anything more it should just be four more chapters._


End file.
